Love, Promises, and Lullabies
by benbrattlover
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 26 POSTED! SEXIS, JOURNEY, SAX & REERIC! What happens when an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue? Set after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine. PG or PG13 but may or may not increase to R depending on author’s whims!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I know the premise in this story is incredibly unbelievable, but I am a DIEHARD Sexis fan, and given the current events on GH, I don't ever see Alexis and Sonny getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future. Therefore I decided to create my own plot that would bring Sonny and Alexis back together. I know this story is farfetched, but as I said, I am a STAUNCH Sexis fan, so PLEASE don't flame me!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Setting: Takes place after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine - Alexis Davis's sister.

Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue, what will happen?

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis) Journey (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Dr. Tony Jones, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, Dr. Meadows, Dr. Bonds, Ned Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Skye Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews, Mike Corbin, and various other characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at :benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As thunder rumbles in the sky, and rain patters against the roof, Alexis Davis glumly trudges through the front door of her apartment, tosses her keys onto her desk, and flops onto the sofa, exhausted and emotionally drained by the events of the previous few days, which has just "concluded" with her sister Kristina's funeral. For nearly the first time since Kristina's death, Alexis is all alone. Nikolas and Gia, have gone to Luke and Laura's wedding rehearsal dinner, as has Scott Baldwin. Ned, Jax and Skye have all gone home, like everyone else, who attended her sister's memorial service. Kicking off her shoes, Alexis stretches out on the sofa, lying on her back, covering her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Oh Kristina, I miss you so much! I don't know how I'm going to get through this pregnancy without you." Alexis murmurs aloud. "I love you, Kristina! Why did you have to leave me?"

Alexis looks at the silver urn containing the remnants of her sister's ashes that she and Ned managed to scoop up from the ground after it had fallen, while she was angrily trying to give it to Sonny, and she bursts into tears.

"Oh Kristina!" sobs Alexis. "Why didn't I just tell you the truth about my baby in the first place? If I had only told you that Sonny was the father of my baby in the beginning, then you would never have been at his warehouse, and you would still be here with me! Kristina, I miss you so much! Why did you leave me? I don't think that I can get through this pregnancy without you!"

Suddenly Alexis realizes that she has a pounding headache, and she goes to the bathroom to get an aspirin. When she opens the medicine cabinet, an idea suddenly occurs to her and she immediately starts hurriedly pulling out as many pill bottles as she can, and sets them in a row, on the bathroom counter, next to a new, sharp, straight razor blade.

"I'm sorry!" Alexis croons, rubbing her stomach. "I am so sorry for doing this to us. But I just can't go on, anymore. I don't know how I am going to live without Kristina in my life. After all she went through to find me, look what I did to her. Its all my fault Kristina is dead. If it weren't for me, she would never have been at Sonny's warehouse when it blew up, and I just cannot live with that. I am SO sorry, Little One!"

Holding the straight razor in one hand, Alexis scoops up the bottles of pills in her arms, and takes them into the living room. She empties the pills into a pile on the coffee table setting the razor blade down next to it, then she fills up a tall glass with water in the kitchen, and walks back into the living room. Alexis puts the glass of water down on the coffee table, next to the pills, and sitting down on the sofa, she rolls up her sleeves, picks up the razor blade, and starts haphazardly slitting her wrist, as hard and deep as she possibly can. Blood immediately starts gushing out in spurts. With blood dripping from her wrist, Alexis picks up the glass of water and starts swallowing pills as fast as she can. She keeps gulping them down. First, one at a time, then two at a time, four at a time, and finally a handful at a time.

After she finishes swallowing all the pills, Alexis leans backwards on the sofa, stretching out as she rubs her stomach tenderly, waiting for the massive loss of blood and the chemicals she ingested to take effect. She lets the dark blackness overtake her as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, later that night, over at the penthouse, Sonny paces the floor in his pajamas, as he thinks about the day's events, recalling the harsh words that Alexis had said to and about him, at Kristina's memorial service. Though it hurt him immeasurably to hear the cruel things that came out of the mouth of sweet Alexis, his lost friend, and former lover, he knew that she was right. It was his dangerous lifestyle that had led to Kristina's death. Whoever planted the bomb in his warehouse, had done it to hurt HIM. Only an innocent person like Kristina had wandered in at the wrong time, had gotten caught in the cross-fire, and yet another life was extinguished. Alexis was right. What she said, though cruel, was true. Because of his lifestyle, people died around him. People he loved - like Lily, Brenda, his unborn children, his mother. They all died - for what? Because of the life he led?

For one of the few times in his life, Sonny deeply regretted his involvement in the mob, and its costing him someone who was very dear to him. He knew that Alexis hated him now, with a passion, holding him responsible for her sister's death - not that he blamed her. Because, even though he had NOTHING whatsoever to do with the explosion at his warehouse which killed Kristina, it was his dangerous lifestyle, that how ever indirectly, had contributed to her demise. Sonny knew that although nothing that he could say or do would ever bring Kristina back, he had to apologize to Alexis, get her to understand, and accept that Kristina's death was not his fault, and try to make things right with her again. He was desperate to get back into her good graces, despite knowing that no matter what he said or did, it would sound trite, because nothing could make up for the loss of her sister, in such a tragic way. Still as hard as it would be, Sonny knew that he had to go to Alexis's apartment, and express his regret, and remorse to her in person, face to face...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I know the premise in this story is incredibly unbelievable, but I am a DIEHARD Sexis fan, and given the current events on GH, I don't ever see Alexis and Sonny getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future. Therefore I decided to create my own plot that would bring Sonny and Alexis back together. I know this story is farfetched, but as I said, I am a STAUNCH Sexis fan, so PLEASE don't flame me!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Setting: Takes place after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine - Alexis Davis's sister.

Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue, what will happen?

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis) Journey (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Dr. Tony Jones, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, Dr. Meadows, Dr. Bonds, Ned Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Skye Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews, Mike Corbin, and various other characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at :benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny goes upstairs to Carly's and his bedroom, to get dressed again, and is surprised to see Carly lying on the bed, stretched out underneath the covers.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny exclaims. "I thought I told Johnny to drop you and Michael off at your cottage!"

"Well, I told him to bring us back here," replies Carly simply. "We live here - at the penthouse with you. Not by ourselves at the cottage."

"But, its not safe." Sonny explains,shaking his head. "Whoever blew up my warehouse and killed Kristina Cassadine, is going after me. I don't want you or Michael to get caught in the middle – in the crossfire. You shouldn't be here. You're better off at the cottage. Its much safer there."

Carly sits up in bed and looks intently at her husband, staring deeply into his face. "Its Alexis, isn't it?" she asks, glaring, her usually pretty face contorted with hate, and rage. "The kinds of things that little bitch said have gotten to you. That's why you're pushing Michael and me away. This is all about Alexis, isn't it?"

"No. This has nothing to do with Alexis," answers Sonny evenly, taking a fresh set of clothes out of a dresser drawer, and putting them down on his side of the bed. "Its about you never listening to me, and doing what you're told."

"Yeah right!" Carly snaps sarcastically. "I can see it in your face. Don't even try to deny it! You still care about Alexis, don't you?"

"No, I don't" Sonny replies weakly, trying to convince his wife of something that he himself is not sure he believes, as he changes out of his pajamas into regular clothes.

"Bullshit!" Carly retorts. "You do too! I cannot believe that even after all that the little tramp has said and done to hurt and humiliate you in front of everyone at Kristina's memorial service, that you still care about her, and what she thinks. Isn't that true? Despite everything that Alexis has done, like using the deaths of people you loved, like Lily and your unborn children against you, you still love her!"

"That's not true!" insists Sonny. Suddenly, memories flood through his mind…………………………

Alexis with him in Puerto Rico – looking beautiful and smelling of the sweet, fresh gardenias in her hair, Alexis looking sharp in a business suit, as she comforts and soothes him through his claustrophobia, from outside his jail cell at the P.C.P.D., Alexis and him on the island, Alexis and him in each other's penthouses going over work together, the countless times that Alexis defended him, the genuine love and passion that he and Alexis had shared during their night in bed together………………………..

"Isn't it?" Carly challenges loudly, interrupting his reverie. "Tell me the truth! Look me in the eye, and tell me that you're not still in love with that little bitch, Alexis Davis! C'mon, Sonny, do it! Tell me that you don't love her!"

Sonny looks away, unable to do what Carly asks, knowing deep down that what she says is true. Although he's not able to openly admit it to Carly yet, he knows that he is really, truly in love with Alexis. He has loved her for such a long time – almost as long as he has known her. He realizes that even though he does love and care about Carly, he is not IN LOVE with her. Maybe he never really was, and Carly had just tricked him into thinking he was in love with her, by faking her death. But in any case, Sonny knows one thing for sure. He is in love with Alexis , and he has to go and see her to apologize, and tell her how he really and truly feels about her.

"Well? I'm waiting! Go on, Sonny! Look at me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with Alexis!" shrieks Carly impatiently. "You can't do it, can you? Because you still love her! Tell me the truth! You're still in love with Alexis, aren't you? Aren't you?

"Look, I can't discuss this with you right now!" declares Sonny. "I have to go out. I've got some business that I've got to take care of."

"Sonny, its almost the middle of the night!" Carly exclaims."I know I'm not supposed to know about any of these things, but what business do you have to take care of at this hour?"

"It's nothing. Its just some business about the warehouse." Sonny lies, looking away. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"I don't believe you." Carly narrows her eyes, sensing dishonesty. "You're lying!"

"I am not!" lies Sonny, arguing insistently, as he avoids eye contact with his wife. "I swear! I'm telling the truth! I've got to take care of some business at the warehouse. I'm not lying!"

"You are too! What are you hiding, Sonny?" Carly glares at her husband, suddenly struck with an idea. "It's Alexis isn't it? You're going to go see that little bitch! Even after everything she has to hurt and humiliate you, you're still going to see her, aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you." Sonny says, pulling his shoes out of the closet, and putting them on. "I have to go!"

"Don't you dare leave!" shrieks Carly angrily. "I'm telling you right now, Sonny, you walk out that door, and we're through! I mean it! If you leave now, it's all over between us. You can go live with that slut Alexis, and your bastard child, or you can go to hell for all I care. We're finished!"

"What did you just say?" roars Sonny in a booming voice. "Did you just say that Alexis is carrying my child?"

Though Carly looks away, not saying anything, Sonny has his answer.

"How do you know that I'm the father of Alexis's child?" Sonny asks calmly, trying to control his temper. "What makes you think that its mine?"

"When we were at the hospital, I stole Alexis's medical file," confesses Carly. "It was her file that you saw me with, that day. I took it, and when I looked at it, I saw that where it asks for the father's name and history, Alexis had left it blank. I also overheard Alexis telling the doctor that she didn't want the father of her baby to know or be involved, because of his "dangerous lifestyle". So I just assumed that its your child, Sonny."

"You mean you've known since then, and never told me?" thunders Sonny furiously. 'You knew that Alexis might be carrying my child and yet you purposely, and deliberately kept it from me, all this time?"

"I'm sorry, Sonny" Carly hangs her head, feigning remorse. "I was just so worried that you would leave me, and get back with Alexis, if you found out about the baby. I was so scared that I even embezzled money from the "Club 101" accounts, taking $100,000 to bribe Alexis's old law firm in Manhattan to hire her back, just to get her out of town, and away from you. That was why Jax didn't want me involved with the club anymore, because he found out about me stealing the money."

"I cannot believe you!" Sonny looks at Carly incredulously. "You have been lying to me almost from the time we got back together. What other lies have you told? What other secrets are you hiding? Is that everything?"

When Carly doesn't answer, Sonny continues. "You know, if its true that I'm the father of Alexis's child, I'll NEVER forgive you for keeping it from me. Even if its not my child, I don't think I'll EVER be able to trust you again."

"Please, Sonny…………!" says Carly, in a whiny voice. But Sonny puts up his hand to silence her, before she gets going.

"Don't start, Carly!" Sonny growls angrily. "Whether or not Alexis and I end up together, you and I are finished! All this time you knew, and hid it from me! It's over!"

"But, Sonny!" pleads Carly, getting out of bed and standing next to her husband. "I'm not the only one who kept it from you. Alexis didn't tell you either!"

"Yes, but she probably had a justifiable reason for withholding it from me." Sonny says, heading across the room to get his jacket, and putting it on. "Unlike you, who did it out of jealousy, and spite. You lied, and schemed, and manipulated so many times to keep the truth from me, even knowing how I feel about children. I don't trust you, and don't know if I ever will, and without trust, and honesty, we have no relationship. So its over. I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself, Carly. We're through!

Sonny grabs an overnight bag out of the closet, into which stuffs his pajamas, a few personal effects, and toiletries, and one outfit of clothes. Then he heads towards the door, at which he stops and turns around for a moment. "I'm not coming back tonight. You have until tomorrow evening to get all your things back to your cottage. But I want you out of this penthouse by the time I get back tomorrow. As soon as I find out where things stand, I'll let you know about filing the divorce papers, and my terms in regards to any settlement."

"Sonny, please don't go!" whimpers Carly starting to cry, shedding the rare, genuine tears. "I'm sorry! I love you! Please don't leave me!"

Carly runs over to the door by her husband, grabbing him, and encircling her arms around his chest. She wails loudly, begging him to stay.

"Carly, stop this! Get ahold of yourself. Show some dignity!" replies Sonny coldly, disengaging himself from Carly's grasp. "Act your age! Show some self-respect! Just get it through your head. Its over! We're through!"

Sonny opens the bedroom door and goes downstairs. After a couple seconds of shocked silence, Carly runs after him, reaching him just as he is about to open the front door to the apartment.

"Sonny, please don't go!" Carly sobs, grabbing his arm tightly. "Please don't leave us. Sonny, please! I love you!"

"I'm sorry, Carly! It's just not going to work out anymore." Sonny replies, trying to release Carly's grip on his arm. In trying to extricate himself, from her grasp, Carly tumbles to the floor. Before she has time to react, Sonny opens the front door, and walks out.

"It's over! Goodbye, Carly!" he says, slamming the front door shut behind him, before Carly has a chance to chase after him, leaving her crying on the floor in the apartment, in front of the front door..

"Keep an eye on her!" Sonny tells Max. "Unless its an emergency, like a fire, don't let her out of the apartment until tomorrow."

"Okay, Boss!" replies Max.

"I'm going to Ms. Davis's apartment, then after that I'll probably be at the Port Charles Hotel," says Sonny. "Get Carly's things to the cottage, and make sure that she is out of the penthouse by the time I get back tomorrow."

"Sure thing!"

After taking the elevator down to the garage where the limo is parked, he tells his driver to take him to Ms. Davis's apartment immediately……………………………

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I know the premise in this story is incredibly unbelievable, but I am a DIEHARD Sexis fan, and given the current events on GH, I don't ever see Alexis and Sonny getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future. Therefore I decided to create my own plot that would bring Sonny and Alexis back together. I know this story is farfetched, but as I said, I am a STAUNCH Sexis fan, so PLEASE don't flame me!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Setting: Takes place after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine - Alexis Davis's sister.

Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue, what will happen?

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis) Journey (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Dr. Tony Jones, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, Dr. Meadows, Dr. Bonds, Ned Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Skye Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews, Mike Corbin, and various other characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at :benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride over to Alexis's apartment is silent, as Sonny is wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying to sort out his jumbled feelings for Alexis and Carly. Although he is very angry at Alexis for hiding the truth about her baby's paternity, and lying to him by saying that it was Ned's child, there's a part of him that understands why she probably did it. It's true, he does lead a dangerous life, and its only natural that Alexis wanted to keep her child from any harm that his lifestyle could bring. Sonny does not blame her. He would do the same thing if the circumstances were reversed. Alexis was only trying to protect her child, and keep it safe. Carly, on the other hand, not only hid her suspicions, on purpose, out of spite and jealousy, but she also did everything she could to manipulate the situation in order to keep it from him.

Sonny shakes his head, incredulously, at the lengths Carly went to, to hide the truth, and keep him away from Alexis. Stealing medical files, eavesdropping on private conversations, embezzling $100,000 from her own club, bribing a prestigious Manhattan law firm to hire back Alexis. Sonny shakes his head again. He can't figure out what he ever really saw in Carly. Because other than beauty and sass, there is little else there, and this has made him see Carly for who she really is. She is a conniving, manipulative, and selfish, hypocritical slut. Sonny recalls the genuine love and passion that he and Alexis had shared during their night in bed together, and he comes to the realization that he did not really love Carly when he got back together with her after her "accident". He was just feeling guilty for her seeing him and Alexis in bed together, and so relieved that she hadn't died when her car went off that cliff, that he went back with her just for Michael's sake. But Sonny admits that, that incident itself, should have shown him Carly's true colors. She is a sneaky, jealous, devious, and heartless liar. Because who else would torture her own son, and mother by faking her death, just to punish her ex-husband? How cruel could Carly be, to deliberately put Michael through that kind of pain? What kind of mother could even **_think_** of hurting her own son that way?

Sonny gravely realizes that he made a BIG mistake when he went back with Carly, and in doing so, he hurt Alexis deeply. He only hopes that its still not too late to rectify the situation, and make things right, with her. Sonny is so engrossed in his thoughts about Alexis, that he doesn't even notice when they reach her building.

"We've reached Ms. Davis's apartment, Sir." Getting out of the front passenger seat of the limo, Johnny goes around back, and holds the door open, while his boss, gets out of the car.

"Thank you, Johnny." Sonny nods toward his loyal, and faithful bodyguard. "I'm going to see Ms. Davis for a few minutes, then it's on to the Port Charles Hotel. So, just wait here, until I get back."

"Yes, Sir," replies Johnny obediently.

Sonny goes into the building and takes the elevator up to the penthouse. When the doors open, he steps out of the elevator, walks over to Alexis's apartment, and knocks on the front door loudly.

"Alexis! It's Sonny! Open the door, I need to talk to you!" Sonny calls out, knocking again. "Alexis? Are you there? Open up!"

When Alexis does not answer, after a few minutes, Sonny peers through the narrow, floor-to-ceiling window, next to the door, and is shocked to see her in a crumpled heap on the floor, by her sofa, lying in a pool of blood.

"ALEXIS!" Sonny screams loudly. "OH, MY GOD! ALEXIS!"

Grabbing the rubber doormat, and wrapping it around his hand as protection, and a shield, Sonny smashes the glass, reaches inside the window, and avoiding the broken shards, he unlocks the door, and lets himself into the apartment as fast as he can. Right away, he rushes over to Alexis's side, and kneels down beside her.

Grabbing the cell phone out of his pocket, Sonny immediately dials 911, and tells the dispatcher to send an ambulance, that a woman has cut her wrist, and then seeing the many pill bottles on the coffee table, that she's also overdosed on pills. Then he calls Johnny on his cell phone, explains the situation, and tells him to watch for the paramedics, and bring them up to Alexis's apartment when they arrive.

"Alexis? Can you hear me? It's Sonny. Hang in there! Help is on the way. Just hold on, Alexis!" Sonny takes of his sport-coat and drapes it over Alexis, to keep her warm. Taking off his belt, Sonny fashions a tourniquet, and then, grabbing a towel from the kitchen, he presses it against the wounds on her wrist, applying direct pressure, as the dispatcher had instructed. "You're going to be okay! Just hang on! An ambulance is coming. Stay with me, Alexis! Don't leave me! You're going to be all right."

"Kristina………… I'm so sorry, Kristina………………" mumbles Alexis incoherently. "Kristina, I'm so sorry I lied to you about Ned being the father of my baby! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Kristina……………………!"

Sonny falls back, stunned. So it's true! He IS the father of Alexis's baby! Even though he's extremely hurt about Alexis and especially Carly keeping it a secret from him, he realizes that for now, the most important priority is saving Alexis, and their baby's lives. Everything else can wait. He can expose Ned's lie, and confront Alexis with the truth, later – when she's better. Right now, his main concern is making sure that Alexis and their baby get medical help, and are okay.

"When are the paramedics going to get here?" Sonny asks, to no one in particular, looking at his watch. When he sees that almost ten minutes have passed since he called 911, he gets angry. "Screw it! I could have gotten her to General Hospital by myself by now. Screw them! I'm just going to take her to the hospital myself."

Whipping the cell phone out of his pocket, Sonny calls Johnny and tells him to tell the driver to have the car ready, that he is not waiting any longer for the ambulance – that he is going to take Ms. Davis to the hospital himself. Then he tells Johnny to come upstairs, that he needs his help.

"Yes, Sir!" Johnny immediately gets out of the car, and rushes inside to lend a hand. "I'll be right up."

Grabbing an afghan from the sofa, Sonny drapes it around Alexis, as he gently cradles her in his arms. As soon as Johnny reaches the penthouse, Sonny instructs him to gather all the pill bottles, to take with them to the hospital. Obediently, scooping up all the pill bottles from the coffee table, Johnny dumps them in a plastic bag that he grabs from the coat closet, and then closing the door behind him, he rushes out after Sonny, who is carrying Alexis, wrapped warmly in an afghan.

Johnny holds the door open, helps Sonny get Alexis into the backseat of the limo, and after Sonny gets in beside her, cradling Alexis's head in his lap, Johnny jumps into the front passenger seat, and they speed off.

"General Hospital, Hurry!" Sonny barks to the driver. Then turning to Johnny, he tells him to call 911, and tell them that they are taking Alexis to the hospital themselves, and to cancel the ambulance. Looking back at Alexis, he realizes her breathing is getting more labored.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" yells Sonny. "General Hospital, NOW!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I know the premise in this story is incredibly unbelievable, but I am a DIEHARD Sexis fan, and given the current events on GH, I don't ever see Alexis and Sonny getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future. Therefore I decided to create my own plot that would bring Sonny and Alexis back together. I know this story is farfetched, but as I said, I am a STAUNCH Sexis fan, so PLEASE don't flame me!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse and forgive me for the errors.

Setting: Takes place after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine - Alexis Davis's sister.

Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue, what will happen?

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis) Journey (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Dr. Tony Jones, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, Dr. Meadows, Dr. Bonds, Ned Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Skye Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews, Mike Corbin, and various other characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at :benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the hospital, Sonny has Johnny call ahead to the E.R. so that they are prepared, and waiting for her when they arrive. Even before the limo screeches to a full stop in front of the emergency entrance at General Hospital, Johnny jumps out of the front seat, and goes around to the back to help Sonny get Alexis out of the backseat and inside. Running as fast as he can, while carrying Alexis in his arms, Sonny rushes into the Emergency Room of General Hospital. Immediately, they are surrounded by doctors and nurses, who help Sonny lay Alexis down on a gurney.

"I should have known you had something to do with this, Sonny!" grunts Dr. Tony Jones gruffly, as they wheel her into a room and start examining her. "What did you do to Alexis now?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING to her!" Sonny retorts, sighing. He is in no mood to deal with Tony, and his accusations right now. Not when he is so worried about Alexis and their baby, and focused on saving their lives. "Alexis cut her wrist and overdosed on pills."

"Do you know what she took, and how much?"

"I'm not sure," replies Sonny. "Johnny's brought all the empty pill bottles that were lying around her. But I don't know how many of them she taken, or if those are even all of the bottles that she's taken from."

"All right, Sonny." Dr. Jones mumbles quickly, taking the bag of empty pill bottles that Johnny hands him. "All right. We're going to do all we can."

"Please save them! Alexis is carrying my baby!" cries Sonny, behind Tony, who is rushing back into the exam room. "Do whatever it takes! Please! Just save Alexis and my baby!"

"C'mon, Sonny. Let's go sit down." Johnny says as Sonny wordlessly allows him to lead him into the waiting room across the hall. A television, tuned to "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" blares loudly in the background, and as Johnny sits down on one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs, Sonny walks back and forth anxiously.

"Why aren't they telling me anything?" he growls impatiently, after a long time has gone by with no word on Alexis and the baby's condition. "It's been forever! What's the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Sir. Just hang on." Johnny looks up from the magazine he is reading. "They'll probably tell us as soon as they know anything."

"I know. But I can't wait any longer!" Sonny declares. "I need to find out how they are doing, NOW! Besides, don't they know who I am? I'm Sonny Corinthos. If anyone can get information, its me. I'm going to go find out what's happening, and they'll tell me everything they know, if they know what's good for them!"

Before Johnny can say anything, Sonny strides up to the nurses station full of power and importance, exuding an air of authority.

"Pardon me!" he barks, interrupting the nurses on duty. "I am Sonny Corinthos, and I brought in Ms. Alexis Davis a while ago. She had cut her wrist and overdosed on pills. I want you to tell me what's going on. She is carrying our child, and I want to know how they are doing!"

"I don't know, sir," a nurse mumbles distractedly, covering the mouthpiece of the phone on which she is talking. "Have a seat in the waiting room, and someone will be with you as soon as an update is available on their conditions"

"EXCUSE ME!" Sonny hollers thunderously. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I said that I AM SONNY CORINTHOS! I want to know what the HELL is going on with Alexis Davis, NOW!"

"Sir, if you don't take a seat quietly in the waiting room, I'll have to call security to come and have you removed from the premises."

Not wanting to be barred from seeing Alexis, Sonny angrily stalks off, stomping back to the waiting room without a word. Over the next several hours, Sonny walks back and forth across the waiting room, pacing the floor like a caged animal, getting more and more panicked by the minute. By the time Bobbie dashes into the waiting room, after several hours, Sonny is about ready to jump out of his skin. He immediately rushes up to Bobbie thinking that she has information on Alexis and their baby.

"Sonny, I just heard!" exclaims Bobbie sympathetically. "How's Alexis doing? What happened?"

"Alexis cut her wrist and overdosed on pills." Sonny replies sorrowfully. "I just found out that she is carrying my child, and I've got no idea how they are doing. I've been here for ages, but nobody is telling me anything. I'm going crazy waiting! Bobbie, can't you check and see how they're doing, and let me know? I'm going out of mind, here!"

"Okay Sonny, okay," murmurs Bobbie. "I'll go see what I can find out and then I'll let you know. Just hang in there. I'll be back soon."

After Bobbie leaves, Sonny goes back to pacing the floor anxiously, until she returns, about 20 minutes later. The second that she walks into the waiting room, Sonny practically pounces on her, trying to get information about Alexis and the baby.

"Bobbie, what happened? What did you find out?" he asks worriedly. "Are Alexis and the baby okay? What's going on? Please tell me!"

"All right Sonny, listen," says Bobbie, putting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Because the wound to her wrist was so deep, they've taken Alexis up to the O.R. to repair it. They've pumped her stomach, but our main concern now is about the pills that have already been absorbed into her bloodstream. There are medications that can counteract its effects, but its not recommended for pregnant women, because these drugs could be toxic to the baby."

"So, are Alexis and the baby going to be okay?"

"Well, we're going to have to just wait and see." Bobbie explains. "Alexis is in a coma, but she's hooked up to a fetal monitor, and for right now, both she and the baby are stable. So, all we can do is treat her as best we can without causing any harm to her baby, and just hope that Alexis and the baby make it through this, and that she wakes up soon, without any permanent damage or injury."

Sonny nods sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, which he dashes away quickly, not wanting anyone to see him crying and think of him as anything but the tough mobster, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos. Seeing his emotion, Bobbie puts her arm sympathetically around his shoulders and leads him over to a couple of chairs.

"Have you called any of Alexis's family yet?" Bobbie asks softly. "Like Nikolas, Jax, or even Ned?"

"No." Sonny shakes his head. "I'll call them in the morning."

Bobbie frowns, raising one eyebrow, giving him a disapproving look.

"I don't want to call them right now," grumbles Sonny petulantly. "Besides, if any of them really cared that much about her, they would not have left her all alone the night of her sister's funeral – especially knowing how distraught she already was."

"Listen, Sonny it's getting late," remarks Bobbie. "Why don't you go home now and get some rest and I'll call you if there are any changes?"

"I'm not leaving." Sonny declares, shaking his head firmly. "Bobbie, you do whatever you've got to do, but I'm staying here with Alexis and our baby."

"All right, Sonny, all right." Bobbie replies calmly, trying to appease, and soothe her nearly hysterical on-again, off-again son-in-law. "After she comes out of the O.R., Alexis is going to be moved into the Intensive Care Unit. You won't be able to stay right in the I.C.U. of course. But I'll talk to the people upstairs, and see about getting you a cot, or at the very least, a couple of pillows and blankets for one of the couches in the waiting room."

"Thanks so much, Bobbie." Sonny nods gratefully. "I'd sleep on the floor if I had to, if it meant being near Alexis and our child. But I really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome!" says Bobbie, getting up from her chair. "It's no problem. I'll let you know when Alexis is out of the O.R. and is being moved into Intensive Care."

"Alright. Thanks."

Bobbie is about to walk out of the waiting room, when she stops short and turns around, looking at Sonny peculiarly.

"I know that it's probably not my place to ask, Sonny," Bobbie starts cautiously. "But is everything okay between you and Carly? I can't help noticing how late it is, and yet how you're so willing to spend the night here with Alexis, while my daughter and grandson are at home by themselves – even though there are other people like Nikolas or Jax, who could come here to be with her. Not to mention the fact that Alexis is carrying your child. Is it over between you and Carly?"

"I'm sorry, Bobbie, but yes it is." Sonny replies, briefly mentioning the relationship that he had with Alexis, during his separation from Carly, which resulted in Alexis becoming pregnant. He takes a deep breath before continuing, and telling her all about Carly's plotting and dishonesty. "Carly has lied, and betrayed me once too often. Even knowing how I feel about having children, she has done everything she could to manipulate the situation and hide the truth in a scheme to keep me from finding out that I was real father of Alexis's baby."

"Oh man!" Bobbie lets out a low whistle. "I can't BELIEVE Carly could do something like that! Well, Sonny, as much as I love my daughter, I don't blame you. You're right. She's lied one too many times. She's made her bed, and now she has to lie in it. Its high time she learned that you can't get through life by lying, scheming, manipulating and sleeping around. This'll serve her right."

"Bobbie, I still love Carly and there's a part of me that always will. But I don't trust her, and I am no longer in love with her. Of course I still love Michael, and I will continue to be a part of his life," Sonny explains. "But I am in love with Alexis now. She is carrying our child, and I love her with all my heart and soul, and every fiber of my being. I love and care about her and our child more than my own life, and as soon as Alexis wakes up, God willing, I am going to tell her the truth of how I feel about her. Then I'm going to be filing for a divorce from Carly. I will always love Carly, but I cannot live with her dishonesty, and schemes anymore. Especially not since I know now that I truly love Alexis."

"I understand, Sonny," replies Bobbie quietly. "I really wish you and Alexis all the best. I hope you and she are very happy together."

"Thank you." Sonny coughs, and then clears his throat. "So, no hard feelings then – about Carly, I mean?"

"No, of course not." Bobbie answers quickly. "As much as I love my daughter, I don't blame you. Carly's done everything in her power to destroy your relationship. You're not at fault for her actions. So no hard feelings whatsoever."

Sonny nods gratefully. Before Bobbie leaves, she turns back to Sonny.

"I'll let you know as soon as Alexis is out of surgery, and is moved to the ICU." Bobbie says. "Meanwhile, I'll see about getting you a cot for tonight – or at least a couple of pillows and blankets for the couch."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sonny." Bobbie replies as she walks out of the waiting room.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………

(Warning: The next chapter may be kind of hokey!) Because, in the next chapter, I am thinking of having the adult Kristina come to Alexis in a dream/hallucination, holding baby Kristina, and tell Alexis the truth about the circumstances surrounding her death (e.g. About Alcazar, and Brenda). Also, I'm considering having the adult Kristina tell Alexis that from Heaven she can see things clearer that aren't as obvious otherwise, and she can see how much Sonny and Alexis love each other. In this dream/hallucination Kristina urges Alexis to talk to Sonny and express her true feelings about him. But if you think that its too cheesy, and don't want me to do that, or you think that I should take the next chapter in another direction, let me know. If you think that I should just do something else entirely with the story, or end this fic the way it is, I'll understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

I know the premise in this story is incredibly unbelievable, but I am a DIEHARD Sexis fan, and given the current events on GH, I don't ever see Alexis and Sonny getting back together anytime in the foreseeable future. Therefore I decided to create my own plot that would bring Sonny and Alexis back together. I know this story is farfetched, but as I said, I am a STAUNCH Sexis fan, so PLEASE don't flame me!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse and forgive me for the errors.

Setting: Takes place after the funeral of Kristina Cassadine - Alexis Davis's sister.

Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Alexis's rescue, what will happen?

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis) Journey (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Dr. Tony Jones, Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, Dr. Meadows, Dr. Bonds, Ned Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Skye Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews, Mike Corbin, and various other characters that I choose to create.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at :benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swimming in a black sea, Alexis fights to keep her eyes closed, struggling against the bright, white light that is forcing its way through the darkness. When it finally becomes obvious that it's impossible, and she accepts that it's futile to keep trying, she slowly opens them, squinting against the blinding glare. Once everything is visible again, she is shocked to see a familiar redhead, dressed in a gauzy, and filmy white gown, and illuminated by a bright golden glow, standing on the horizon, with the sun hanging in the sky behind her.

"Kristina?" murmurs Alexis, rubbing her eyes slowly, and staring at the woman in disbelief. "This is not possible! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Lexie, it's me."

Alexis blinks and rubs her eyes slowly as she stares at her sister, mesmerized. "This can't be! You're dead! How can I be seeing you?" Suddenly fear snakes through her. "Am I dead? Oh my God! Is my baby dead?"

Kristina walks towards her sister, shaking her head. As she gets closer and closer, Alexis sees that she is carrying a blanket-swaddled bundle in the crook of one arm, and with the other, is holding onto the hand of an adorable three year old girl with long, silky jet-black curls framing her angelic face.

"No, Lexie, you're not dead," replies Kristina softly. "Neither are your babies."

"Then where am I?" Alexis asks, totally dazed, and disoriented. "Wait a moment. Hold it right there. Did you just say babies?"

Kristina nods smiling, as she moves an edge of the blanket, revealing a very cute and adorable newborn baby boy. "Lexie, I'd like you to meet your son, Jason Nikolas Davis-Corinthos."

Looking very overwhelmed, Alexis puts her hand to her forehead in a gesture of bewilderment. "This makes no sense. I'm only pregnant with one child."

"Yes, a little girl. Kristina. My namesake." Kristina states in agreement, turning to the little girl beside her. "Krissy honey, this is your mommy!"

Krissy breaks out into a huge smile, as she toddles up to Alexis, throwing her arms around her mother's legs. "Love, mommy!" she babbles childishly. "Kwissy love mommy!"

"Mommy loves you too, Kristina!" Alexis picks up her daughter, who plants a big kiss on her cheek, as she casts a helpless glance towards her sister. "I don't understand! None of this makes any sense whatsoever! I'm still pregnant, and yet the daughter I'm supposed to be having is three years old! I'm only pregnant with one child, and yet you're saying I also have a baby boy – obviously the son of Sonny Corinthos, no less!"

"Alexis………………" Kristina begins, but before she can say anything else, Alexis interrupts her, getting more emotional, and panicked.

"Most important of all, if I'm not dead, how can I be seeing you?" gasps Alexis, on the verge of hyperventilation. "Where am I? What's going on? Why am I here?"

Kristina's smile suddenly fades, as with a reproachful expression, she shakes her head at her sister. "Oh, Alexis, how could you?" murmurs Kristina mournfully. "How could you try to commit suicide? Especially when you're pregnant with my beautiful, and adorable niece – my namesake? Why?"

"I just couldn't bear it any longer, Kristina," admits Alexis, her eyes filling up with tears. "All the pain and loss. I couldn't take it, it just got to be too much. First I lost you, and Mama, and growing up I went through so much with Helena and Stavros. I lost Chloe, I've lost Sonny, and I got you back, only to lose you all over again all because of Sonny and his dangerous life."

"Lexie, Sonny had nothing to do with my death." Kristina puts her hand on Alexis's arm, stroking it tenderly. "The explosion at the warehouse had nothing to do with the mob. It was fueled by jealousy, and obsession, and it would have happened whether or not Sonny's life is dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks, confused. "How would you know that?"

"Coming up here, I've gained the ability to see things that others can't ordinarily see," explains Kristina slowly. "The warehouse explosion was all about a man's need to control a woman who had wasted the last four years of her life, with him, and to keep her from going back to the men he thought she loved."

"Who are you talking about?" Alexis demands, starting to show signs of anger in her body language. "Who are they?"

"The man who caused the explosion at Sonny's warehouse is very dangerous. He's an international arms dealer by the name of Luis Alcazar," starts Kristina cautiously. "He was obsessed with a woman by the name of Brenda Barrett."

"Brenda?" repeats Alexis, a dazed expression on her face. "That's not possible! Brenda died four years ago!"

Kristina shakes her head. "No she didn't, Lexie. She was "rescued" by Luis Alcazar, and has been under his control and influence ever since. He has been lying to her, and manipulating her into talking about her life in Port Charles, and that's how he found out about those she loved………"

"Sonny and Jax," finishes Alexis. "That's who you mean?"

"I'm afraid so." Kristina replies, nodding. "Luis Alcazar is obsessed with Brenda, and he was so paranoid that she would return to Sonny and Jax at the first chance she got, that he not only lied to her, telling her that she has inherited the same deadly disease as her mother, just to keep her under his thumb, but he also has been trying to get both Sonny and Jax out of the picture for good."

"That means they are still targets?" Alexis says, getting panicky. "Someone has to warn Jax! Wherever I am, I have to get out of here! I can't bear to see anything happen to Jax too! I've got to warn him that he's in danger from this Luis Alcazar!"

"Shhh, Alexis………" smiles Kristina serenely. "Jax will be fine. God will take care of him. Its not his time to go yet."

"Kristina, what are you talking about? If Jax is in any kind of danger, someone has to warn him!"

"Shhh, Alexis! Listen to me." Kristina murmurs calmly. "Jax is going to be okay. It's you who I'm concerned about!"

"Me?" repeats Alexis, confused. "Why are you concerned about me? I'm fine!"

Kristina shakes her head sadly. "No, Alexis. You're not fine," she says, sighing loudly. "You've not been "fine" for a long time. You're here because you've been bottling it all up until it got to be too overwhelming, and you tried to kill yourself."

"So where am I?"

"Technically speaking, you're in limbo," answers Kristina. "When you tried to commit suicide, you went into a coma, and your mind checked out of reality."

"So what am I doing here?" Alexis demands insistently. "What's going to happen now?"

"You're here because, you needed to have a safe refuge to absorb everything, and recover from all the events that happened in your life to lead you to this place." Kristina pauses for a moment, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "But most important of all, you're at a crossroads in your life, Alexis. You needed the time to stop and take a breath, and think about things in a secure environment. But the choices that you make while you are here, will determine what will happen next."

"What do you mean?" Alexis looks perplexed. "I don't understand."

Kristina smiles kindly. "You will, Lexie," she says softly. "In time, you will."

"Kristina?" Alexis suddenly grips her sister's arm tight. "Something's happening. I'm feeling really weird."

"It's okay, Lexie." Kristina murmurs comfortingly. "It's okay. You're safe. Sonny found you at your apartment and has rushed you to General Hospital. You've had emergency surgery, and your stomach pumped, and now you're in the Intensive Care Unit."

Alexis suddenly stiffens at the mention of Sonny. "I thought after everything I said and did to humiliate him at the hospital and at your memorial service, that he would finally leave me alone."

"He cares about you, Alexis. More importantly, he loves you. He really truly loves you."

Alexis snorts derisively. "Yeah, until the next time he decides to get back with that selfish, and manipulative termagant," she says, shaking her head. "I just cannot bear to go through all that again."

Kristina looks intently at Alexis, staring deep into her eyes. "You still care for Sonny."

"What!" screeches Alexis. "You're out of your mind! I do not!"

"Don't try to deny it." Kristina says quietly, looking away. "I can see it in your eyes. You're still in love with Sonny."

Alexis is about to begin vehemently denying it when Kristina puts her hand on Alexis's arm to stop her. " Its all right Alexis. Sonny still loves you too. Ever since he brought you in, he has been keeping vigil in the waiting room. I'll bet that if it wasn't forbidden by hospital rules, and he'd been allowed to, he'd never leave your bedside in the I.C.U. As it is, he's spending the night, trying to sleep sitting straight up in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. Bobbie suggested that he go home, telling him that she'd call him in the morning, with an update on your condition, but he flatly and unequivocally, absolutely refused to leave you. In fact he even told Bobbie that he'd sleep on the floor if he had to if it meant being near you."

"Why is he even here?" Alexis grumbles, holding Krissy tighter, "I don't understand why he's having anything to do with me, after everything I've done to publicly embarrass and humiliate him the last few days."

"I told you, Alexis," says Kristina rolling her eyes, beginning to get exasperated. "Because he cares about you, and he's still in love with you."

"Yeah, but why was he at my apartment in the first place?"

Kristina sighs loudly. "Alexis, don't ask."

"Why?" Alexis demands, fear growing in her. "Why? What's going on? What are you hiding from me? What don't you want me to know? Why?"

"Please don't do this to yourself, Alexis," begs Kristina, her eyes pleading with Alexis to drop the issue. "You're supposed to be here to heal. This place is supposed to help you, not hurt you."

"Kristina I need to know," insists Alexis firmly. "I have a RIGHT to know!"

Kristina sighs again, before acquiescing. "Sonny knows." Taking a deep breath, Kristina pauses for a moment before continuing. "Sonny knows the truth about Krissy."

Alexis freezes, going pale, becoming as white as a sheet. She is about to collapse, when Kristina catches her, taking Krissy away, and safely setting her down, before embracing her sister tightly. Alexis immediately goes limp in her arms.

Kristina gives her sister a little shake. "Alexis, you've got to keep it together. Please. For me, for your children, and everyone else who loves you. If you lose it here, and retreat further, going even deeper into your mind, even I can't guarantee that we'll be able to get you back. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I was terrified of your reaction to news that I knew you would not be able to handle, so soon. Especially not in your present condition. Alexis, please stay with me. Don't lose it here. Please! It's really important! Just keep it together and stay with me!"

Alexis doesn't answer, remaining silent and limp in her arms. Unsure of what else to do for her, Kristina continues holding Alexis tightly as she begins shaking uncontrollably. Closing her eyes, she prays that Alexis won't slip even farther away from her. After a few of the longest moments of Kristina's life, Alexis finally responds.

"How?" croaks Alexis weakly. "How?"

"What?"

"How does Sonny know about Krissy?" Alexis asks softly. "Who told him?"

"After the memorial service, Sonny went home, & was standing by the penthouse window brooding, like you know he does," begins Kristina. "He was thinking about everything you said, and all that it meant. He was even truly regretting his life in the mob, when he realized that he cared about you and was still in love with you. Even though he knew that nothing would bring me back, he'd decided to apologize to you for everything that had happened. He was getting ready to go to your apartment, when Carly started questioning him and trying to provoke a fight. When she figured out that Sonny was leaving to come see you, she became furious, and during the course of their argument she blurted out that if he left right then, they were finished, and he could come and live with you and your child, or that he could go to hell for all she cared. When Sonny found out he was livid at Carly, and told her that they were over, and he wanted her gone from the apartment by the next day. Sonny had come to your apartment to talk to you, and find out the truth about Krissy, when he found you. While he was waiting for the ambulance, you started mumbling incoherently, and you ended up apologizing to me for lying to me about Ned being the father of Krissy, and Sonny heard it."

"Oh my God!" gasps Alexis, picking up Krissy, and holding her tight. "What happens now?"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, after Bobbie leaves, Sonny goes back to waiting and pacing the floor restlessly, in between bouts of sitting nervously in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, sipping coffee from the vending machine. After a couple hours, Jason suddenly shows up, unannounced.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asks, surprised to see him.

"Johnny called me," replies Jason quietly. "He was concerned about you. He told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"I just can't believe it!' Sonny sighs, shaking his head. "All this time, she knew. She knew it was my child, and she lied to me. Not once or twice, but over and over again!"

"Who are you talking about, Sonny? Carly, or Alexis?"

"Carly," says Sonny, running his hand over his face. "Well, both Carly and Alexis lied, but I'm sure that Alexis was only doing it in the best interests of our child. She was just trying to protect our baby and keep him or her away from the danger that surrounds our life."

"Yeah." Jason pauses for a moment. "But………."

"But, Carly on the other hand, she lied repeatedly out of jealousy and spite," finishes Sonny. "She lied, and schemed and manipulated once too often, Jason. I want her out of my home, and out of my life for good."

"C'mon, Sonny! You're married!" exclaims Jason, looking directly at Sonny. "You have a child together. You've had problems before, and you got through them. Carly is your wife!"

"Soon to be _ex_-wife." Sonny corrects Jason. "I want nothing more to do with Carly. Did you know that she embezzled $100,000 from the Club 101 accounts to bribe Alexis's old Manhattan law firm to hire her back? That's why Jax bought her out! All these months she knew, and instead of telling me the truth, she lied and told me that she had taken the money for fertility treatments. Even knowing how I feel about my children, instead of being honest like she promised me, she did everything in her power to hide the truth, and keep me from finding out. This was the last straw, Jason!"

"Okay, you're right." Jason nods in agreement. "I understand."

"Besides," continues Sonny. "I've realized now that I'm truly in love with Alexis. I have been nearly from the first day we met, but for various reasons, I just kept denying it, and never really let myself accept it. But now I'm ready to face the truth, and as soon as Alexis comes out of her coma, God willing, I am going to admit everything, and tell Alexis how I really feel about her."

"Good for you, man," says Jason clapping Sonny on the back. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it. Before I left the penthouse, to go see Alexis, I'd told Carly that I would not be back tonight, but that I wanted all her and Michael's stuff moved to the cottage, and the two of them back there, before I returned tomorrow." Sonny coughs, and clears his throat, then takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I told Max to make sure that except in case of emergency, he was not to let Carly out of the penthouse tonight. But just to be on the safe side, could you please go there and keep an eye on her? I want to make sure that she doesn't try to pull a fast one on Max or any of the other men. I don't want Carly anywhere near Alexis or me. Especially not tonight."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks! I'll need you to get some of the men to move Carly and Michael's things." Sonny frowns, suddenly remembering something. "Also, if you and Courtney could take Michael away from the penthouse tomorrow and do something fun with him, while their things are being moved, so that he's not around the apartment watching, I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem, man! Consider it done!" says Jason, without a moment's hesitation. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not at the moment." Sonny rubs his eyes tiredly. "Just stay on top of this explosion situation, and make sure all the men keep on it too, and report back to me on anything you guys find. I want to know who was behind the bombing of my warehouse. It wasn't Roy or Felicia, though they are obviously involved in some way. I need you and the men to find out how. I want to know who killed the person that might have been my future sister-in-law, I want to know why, and then I want them "taken care of", neatly and quietly. I want this bastard to pay, not only for trying to come after me, but also for killing Alexis's sister. But first I want to talk to him. Find him, do whatever it takes. Just find him and report back to me. I want this guy to pay, and pay dearly. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely." Jason nods dutifully. "I'll take care of it."

"Good. Thanks."

"What about you, Sonny?" asks Jason, anxiously. "You look exhausted! Where were you planning on staying tonight before you found Alexis?"

"I was planning to go to the Port Charles Hotel for the night," yawns Sonny. "But that was before I found Alexis."

"Sonny, maybe you should seriously think about getting a room, and getting some real rest." Jason suggests. "You're not going to be able to do any good for Alexis, or anyone else, if you yourself end up collapsing from exhaustion. Why don't you go now and I'll have a couple of our men come and stay with her?"

"Absolutely not!" Sonny snaps crossly. "I am NOT leaving Alexis, and our baby. When she gets out of surgery, Bobbie said they'd be moving her into the Intensive Care Unit. She said I'm not going to be allowed to stay in there with her, of course, but that she'd see about getting me a cot, or some pillows and blankets for the waiting room. I am staying here, as close to Alexis as they will allow, and as soon as she is moved out of ICU, I am not leaving her side until she's recovered."

"Alright, Sonny. All right. It's your decision," states Jason calmly. "What do you want me to tell Michael tomorrow, about everything?"

"Uh……" stammers Sonny. "Uh, I'm not sure. For right now, just tell him that I've got a friend who's in the hospital, and I'm being with her to help her, and that he and Carly are going to be staying in the cottage because its safer. As soon as I can, I'll talk to Michael, and explain it all to him."

"Okay, Sonny. What do you want me to do now?"

"I think you should head over to the penthouse and keep an eye on Carly. Max and the men probably have their hands full dealing with her!" Sonny grins, winking at Jason. "I'm sure they can use all the help they can get!"

Jason grins back. "Yeah, I'll bet!" he remarks. "With Carly, you never know what to expect! Anything is possible!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Sonny going to try to take Kristina away from me?" Alexis asks her sister worriedly. "Am I going to have to lose Krissy too?"

Kristina smiles serenely. "Worry not, my dear Lexie. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

"I do." Alexis insists firmly. "It's just……….It's just that …………."

"It's just that, based on Sonny's previous history, you can't help being so worried," finishes Kristina. "Alexis, listen to me. Don't worry. I know Sonny has said this to you, but just breathe. Take a deep breath and relax. Everything is going to be all right."

"How do you know?"

"Lexie, people can't change overnight, but Sonny cares about you and he loves you with all his heart and soul, and he is really trying to change." Kristina tells Alexis. "Trust me. Sonny will never try to take away Krissy or anyone else. Indeed, if you make the decision here to follow your heart, you and Sonny will have many years of happiness ahead of you. You will have more children together, and you and Sonny will live a long life filled with love, and joy."

"Are you out of your angelic little mind?" demands Alexis sharply. "I obviously must be nuts, thinking that I'm standing here talking to you, but there is no way on God's green Earth that I would get back with Sonny. I can't stop holding him responsible for your death. I know you told me all about this Luis Alcazar person, but still…."

"But still, NOTHING!" Kristina barks angrily. "Stop making excuses, Alexis. Furthermore, don't even try using me to justify not facing your own fears and insecurities. I already told you Sonny had NOTHING to do with the explosion. It would have happened even if he weren't a mobster. He could have been a brain surgeon, and it still would have happened, only then it would have been at his home or his hospital, instead of at the warehouse."

Alexis frowns, looking skeptically at her sister, with a raised eyebrow.

"You may not believe it. But it's true. It was just my time to go, Alexis. I've got a Higher purpose now. I know we only had very little time to be with each other, but it's exactly because of that, that the time we did have together is so special. Treasure it, Alexis, hold the memories in your heart, and call upon it whenever you feel sad. I'll always be there for you," promises Kristina. "I'm your guardian angel now, Lexie, and I'll be watching over you and your children for the rest of your lives. But you need to stop blaming Sonny and holding him responsible for my death. He's not, and it's really not fair to him. Sonny truly loves you, and he's not going to change overnight, but he will be making a lot of surprising changes over next several days, weeks and months. I can't tell you much, but I can say that once you are finally willing to face and accept the truth, you and Sonny will be living a blissful life, totally free from the violence and danger that surrounds him now."

"What do you mean?"

"You love Sonny, and Sonny loves you." Kristina replies, smiling. "Once you finally face up to it, and admit how you feel to Sonny, he will do whatever it takes to keep you, Krissy and your family safe. He will finally put you and your children first. He'll make all the necessary sacrifices even if it means giving up what he has enjoyed up till now, and changing his entire life for you and your family. But you have to take the first step. It's the only way you'll ever truly be happy. You have to tell Sonny you love him."

Alexis suddenly becomes extremely pale, feeling very faint. She squeezes her eyes shut tight. After a few moments, she opens her eyes, and looks around, terrified to see that the bright white light has been replaced by a pitch black darkness. Where is Kristina? Where had she gone, leaving her all alone?

"Kristina?" Alexis exclaims, her eyes filling with tears. "Where are you? Please come back! Don't leave me here all alone! I'm scared! Kristina, don't leave me!"

"I'm right here next to you, Lexie!" replies Kristina. "I'm always here with you. You'll never be alone, because I'm always going to be watching over you, and your family."

"Then why can't I see you anymore?"

"Because you are slipping even deeper into the recesses of your mind where everything is dark, and black, and nothing exists." Kristina explains sadly. "No one can last there for very long, not even you."

"Then how do I get out of here?"

"Get a hold of my hand and I'll lead you out of the darkness. Please! Do it for me, your children and everyone else who loves and cares about you. Take my hand, Lexie!" pleads Kristina. "Just like with Sonny, you have to take the first step. C'mon, just reach out and grab my hand and I'll pull you out of the darkness."

The moment Alexis moves her hand, she feels a gentle presence gripping her wrist and pulling her forward, out of the pitch black hole. As soon as they are back, standing in the bright white light, Kristina throws her arms around Alexis, smiling widely.

"You did it, Alexis! You did it!" Kristina exclaims joyfully. "I knew you could do it! I knew you had the strength to pull yourself back up! I'm so proud of you, Lexie!"

"Thanks!"

"Now don't you EVER do that to me again!" Kristina rebukes her sister, harshly. "Don't you even THINK of scaring me like that EVER again! I was terrified that I lost you! You may be older, Lexie, but if you ever do that to me again……………"

"I'm sorry, Kristina. I didn't mean to worry you!" murmurs Alexis, hanging her head remorsefully. "I won't do it again. I promise. I love you so much!"

"Awww, Lexie!" Kristina strokes her sister's arm affectionately. "I love you too!"

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, after Sonny leaves, slamming the front door loudly behind him, Carly remains crouched on the floor in tears for several minutes. Finally, she gets up and goes to her & Sonny's bedroom, where she sits on their bed, fuming, as she stares at a framed photograph of her and Sonny during their last wedding ceremony sitting on their nightstand. She takes the photograph, and in a sudden burst of fury, she throws it against the dresser mirror as hard as she can. The mirror, and the frame smash into smithereens.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" shrieks Carly loudly. "Aughhhhhhhhhhh! I HATE THAT BITCH, ALEXIS! I SWEAR I'LL GET HER BACK FOR THIS!"

Suddenly, there is a soft knock at the door.

"Mommy?" Michael asks, turning the knob, and coming into the room, dressed in Pokémon pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and squinting against the bright light.

"Michael, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night!" Carly admonishes her son. "Its way past your bedtime, young man! You should be asleep!"

"I'm sorry!" says Michael, looking down. "I just woke up when I heard something breaking, and then I heard you scream. Is everything okay, Mommy?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mr. Man. So you should go to bed now. Where is Leticia?"

"She's still asleep." Michael answers quietly. "I just got scared when I heard breaking and you screaming. I thought a bad man was trying to come in and hurt you."

"Well, there isn't, and everything's fine. So you need to go to bed."

"Okay," nods Michael.

"Good night, Mr. Man," says Carly, smiling. "Before you go, I want you to come here and give me the biggest hug and kiss you can, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Michael smiles back, walking over to Carly, and hugging her tightly, planting a big kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out of the room. "Good night!"

Carly sits on the floor against the bed, seething for several hours. All of a sudden, an evil plan begins to form in her mind, and she smiles in fiendish glee.

"You're not going to get away with this, Ms, High and Mighty Alexis Davis! I swear I'm going to make you pay!" snarls Carly, cackling wickedly. "Alexis is going to suffer for stealing Sonny, and tearing apart my family. SHE IS GOING TO PAY!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After quickly checking and making sure Michael and Leticia are asleep and the hallway is clear, Carly goes about executing the first step of her plan. After making a couple of quick phone calls, she quietly sneaks downstairs, and opening the front door, calls out for Max, motioning for him to come over.

"Is there something you need, Ms. Corinthos?" replies Max coldly, having been briefed by Johnny over his cell phone, about what had happened with Alexis. Having a great respect and admiration for the stunning, and beautiful Ms. Davis, and deeply disliking Carly, and having a strong resentment about being the one to have to guard her, Max let his hatred of her show through, as much as acceptably possible. "What is it you want?"

"Max, I'm getting a real craving for a pizza from Guido's down the street." Carly begins as Max shakes his head firmly. "You didn't let me finish!"

"That's because I know what you're going to say!" says Max, frowning. "I have my orders from Mr. Corinthos, that except in case of emergency, I'm not to let you out of the penthouse tonight."

"See, you don't know what I was going to say!" exclaims Carly triumphantly. "I wasn't going to ask to go out to get it!"

"Then what were you going to ask?" Max demands impatiently, looking at his watch.

Carly looks at Max, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I was going to ask you if you could do me a HUGE favor!" murmurs Carly in a syrupy-sweet voice. "It's the middle of the night so Guido's isn't delivering this late, so I was wondering if you, and the men could just pop down the street for a few minutes and pick me up a pizza?"

"Absolutely not! Forget it! Get it right out of your mind. Not gonna happen. No way, no how, Uh uh! NO!"

"C'mon Max, please!" Carly begs earnestly. "Please! I'm starving, and you know that I can't cook to save my life! Please!"

"I can't! I'm not supposed to leave my post!" explains Max. "But if you're hungry, I guess I could try making you some scrambled eggs, or an omelet and toast or something."

Carly wrinkles her nose. "I don't feel like having eggs and toast. I'm more in the mood for a pizza. Can't you please just go pick one up for me? It won't take long!"

"I already told you I can't" Max rolls his eyes, exasperated. "The boss will have my head if I leave, and anything bad happens to you or Michael. I'm under strict orders not to leave or let you leave. I'm sorry!"

"But its just down the street!" whines Carly insistently. "It won't take that long. Nothing is going to happen to me or Michael in that short time, and it would mean so much to me if you did this for me."

"Oh all right!" grumbles Max, tiredly, giving in just to shut Carly up. "We'll be back soon. Keep all the doors locked and don't leave or let anyone in. I'm trusting you now, Ms. Corinthos. Don't let me down!"

"Oh thank you!" Carly throws her arms happily around Max. "Thank you!" I want a pizza with ham, mushrooms, and black olives, and a medium antipasto salad."

"Okay. We'll be back in soon," says Max, as he and Marco head for the elevator, pressing the down button. "Remember what I said. Keep all the doors locked, and don't leave or let anyone in. I'm trusting you now!"

Carly watches as they get on the elevator, and as soon as she is sure they are gone, she dashes inside, and as quietly as she can, runs upstairs to her and Sonny's bedroom to get changed out of her nightclothes, into a regular outfit. As she gets dressed, she cackles in wicked glee, at her ability to manipulate people pull fast one on Max and the other men, and her success in the first step of her plan.

Meanwhile, Jason is riding back over to the Harborview Towers, mulling over his conversation with Sonny, and shaking his head, incredulously at the lengths Carly has gone to lately to control Sonny and keep him from going back to Alexis. Faking her death and hiding out only to walk into her own funeral, lying for weeks, months about Alexis's baby, knowing how much a child of his own meant to Sonny, even embezzling money from her own club to bribe Alexis's old law firm into hiring her back to lure her back to Manhattan and away from Port Charles and Sonny.

Jason comes to the conclusion that as much as he once loved Carly, and still does care for her, Sonny is right. She has lied, schemed and manipulated once too often. It was bad enough when she'd tortured Michael and Bobbie, by faking her own death, in an attempt to punish Sonny, who had done nothing wrong in the first place. But this………………….

Even though Alexis was justifiably angry at Kristina's memorial service, Jason realizes that Sonny and Alexis belong together. They truly do love and care for each other. The fact that, even after Alexis had embarrassed and humiliated him so publicly, Sonny is still adamantly refusing to leave Alexis alone in the hospital, shows how much he cares for her. Alexis is carrying his child is only a part of it. Even if there was no child, Jason can see how much Sonny loves and cares about Alexis. If Carly hadn't manipulated Sonny into staying with her by deliberately driving off a cliff, then, knowing everyone had thought she'd been killed, hiding out for days, weeks, only to return from the dead, Alexis and Sonny would still have been together. Sonny really does love Alexis, and their child. Jason smiles, thinking how lucky this child is going to be, having Alexis and Sonny as parents. He just hopes that the two of them can weather this storm – Hurricane Carly, and come out stronger, and more loving towards each other, raising their child together as a family.

As the limo pulls up at Harborview Towers, Jason frowns, dreading having to spend the night monitoring Carly, knowing the earful he's going to get about Sonny and Alexis, as soon as he walks in the door. Still, he knows he has to do it. For one, it is a request and order from his boss and his mentor, and two, he himself wants to do whatever it takes to keep Carly, and any harm that she will cause, away from Alexis and Sonny. Once the limo has pulled to a complete stop, Jason gets out of the car, and is surprised to see none of the guards on duty are there.

Jason frowns to himself, curious about this strange new development, as he gets in the elevator. He rides up to the penthouse, wondering what is going on, and when the elevator stops and the doors open, he is shocked to find neither Max nor Marco anywhere in sight. Taking his key out of his pocket, he unlocks the door. Just as he steps into the apartment, he hears footsteps heading towards the stairs and quickly scurries across the room, ducking behind the sofa, where he won't be seen, but can see what he wants, and needs.

Carly, looking around quickly to make sure no one is there, or is watching her, softly tiptoes down the stairs, and heads to Sonny's desk near the front door. She is dressed in the classic burglar uniform of black shirt, and dark pants. Her long blonde hair is hidden under a black wool skullcap.

"You're going to pay for this, you little bitch! Just you wait and see, Ms. Holier-than-Thou Alexis Davis!" snarls Carly furiously. "I'm not going to sit back and let you get away with stealing Sonny. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my family together! Even if it means I have to kill you!"

Jason waits, watching wordlessly, as Carly opens the top drawer of Sonny's desk. Though the room is nearly pitch black, he can immediately make out the glinting silver gleam of a gun. Just then, switching on the desk lamp, Carly opens another drawer, and pulling something out, she loads the gun with several bullets.

"I mean it, Alexis! I'm going to get you back for this! Just watch!" Carly cackles, an evil grin on her face. "Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, I am going to get that bitch out of the picture! Alexis is going to pay!"

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………… 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jason hides behind the couch, watching Carly, he suddenly hears the distinctive ring of a cell phone. Rummaging through her purse, Carly locates it, and pulls it out, opening the silver flip phone.

"Hello?" Carly answers. "Yeah, this is Mrs. Corinthos. Uh huh. Yes, I did request a cab. Uh huh. Okay. Yeah, I'm on my way down right now. I told them to pick me up the next street over. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Yeah, okay. See you then. Thanks." Carly hangs up the phone and finishes loading the bullets into the gun

"You're really going to pay, Alexis! When I get through with you, you are going to regret the day you were born!" Carly cackles in wicked glee. "No one is going to steal Sonny from me and get away with it! Especially not a little home-wrecking hussy like you! I'm really going to enjoy watching you suffer as I pump your trampy, bitch body full of bullets and you die in agony!"

Jason waits patiently until Carly is finished before making his presence known. He gets up slowly, stretching his legs as he stands up.

"Ahem!" coughs Jason, clearing his throat. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing?"

Carly jumps about a mile, at the sound of the voice behind her.

"J-J-J-J-Jason!" stammers Carly guiltily. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Sonny asked me to come, and spend the night over here, keeping an eye on you." Jason replies evenly, staring straight at Carly with a grim expression on his face. "He was afraid you'd pull a fast one on Max and the men, and try to get to Alexis. I'm sorry to see that he was right."

"Jason!" cries Carly in a whiny voice. "You have to let me explain!"

"Explain?" roars Jason angrily. "What? What can you explain? How you've lied to Sonny all these months – scheming and manipulating and doing God knows whatever else to keep his child away from him, out of jealousy and spite? What can you explain? Tell me, PLEASE! What? Huh? What?"

"Jason! Please!" Carly cries, looking at Jason imploringly. "Please just listen to me!"

"Carly, tell me, before you saw me, what were you doing?"

"What was I doing?" repeats Carly, trying to stall the conversation while she comes up with a lie quickly in her head. "When?"

"Just now!" Jason barks coldly. "Before you heard me behind you, what were you going to do?"

"What was I going to do?" Carly says again, trying to delay answering as long as possible. "What was I going to do?"

"JUST ANSWER ME, CARLY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"Uh……uhh…………" stammers Carly nervously. "Uh...I was going to go for a walk. Yeah. I was planning on going out for a walk."

"A walk?" Jason stares at Carly, incredulously. "I see. A walk?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Carly challenges haughtily, hands on her hips. "What's wrong with taking a walk?"

"Nothing," responds Jason, pausing for a moment and looking intently at Carly, staring deep into her eyes, before lowering the boom. "But tell me, if it's only a walk, why do you need a cab and a loaded gun? And before you answer that, keep in mind that I know everything that you've said and done since you came downstairs. Now, once again, why would you need a cab and a loaded gun if you're just going for a walk?"

"Uh…………uhh………………..uhhhh……………………………."

"Before you start working on another lie, why don't you just try the truth this time?" Jason suggests frostily. "Especially since I pretty much know everything anyway."

"Jason! You should know why I have to do this!" pleads Carly tersely. "I can NOT let that home-wrecking, slutty bitch steal Sonny and break up my family. That's all that there is to it."

"So if I'd not come in here tonight and caught you, you were going to kill Alexis?"

"If I had to." Carly replies, scowling. "First, I was going to give Alexis an "out", to leave town permanently. I'd even pay her for it. If she'd leave Port Charles for good, and never let anyone know about the paternity of her baby."

"And if she didn't?" demands Jason, his temper rising and flaring. "If Alexis didn't agree to leave Port Charles and keep the fact that Sonny is the father of her baby a secret from everyone, then what? Then you'd kill her?"

"Yeah!" Carly glares at Jason. "Yeah, I'd kill Alexis! I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family together."

"Even killing a pregnant women?" Jason asks, staring at Carly, aghast and horrified. "You'd kill a pregnant woman, a woman who has defended you, defended all of us, more times than we've ever deserved, just to hold on to a man who is in love with someone else, and is obviously no longer in love with you?"

"Sonny is still in love with me!" insists Carly boldly "Alexis just seduced him, that's all! She knew she could not have Sonny since he's a happily married man, and she slept with him anyway, to try to seduce him away from me. But it didn't work, and when I came back after my accident, Sonny knew who he really wanted to be with, and that's me! So now, Alexis is trying to claim that that little bastard brat of hers is Sonny's just so that she can keep him tied to her."

"No, Carly."

"What do you mean, 'No, Carly'?" Carly yells, eyes flashing. "It's true! That home-wrecking tramp knows she can't have Sonny, he's mine! So even if it means using her little demon spawn, as a tool to hold onto Sonny, she will! Alexis will do whatever it takes to get what she wants!"

"Sounds familiar!" mutters Jason scornfully, under his breath, sneering. "Just like someone else I know!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jason blurts out quickly. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah right!" retorts Carly sarcastically. "I'll bet! I can imagine what you were saying! Its not fair!"

"Carly…" warns Jason ominously

"Its true!" Carly whines childishly. "Why does everyone always side with Alexis? It makes me sick! What's so great about Ms. "Sweet & Pure" Alexis Davis? She's not that innocent and perfect either! I mean she seduced a happily married man into sleeping with her! It's not fair! Everyone always defends Alexis! No one ever sticks up for me!"

"SHUT UP, CARLY! JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Carly stares open-mouthed at Jason, completely taken aback. "What did you just say to me?" she sputters, flabbergasted. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I mean it Carly! I've had just about all I can take from you!" Jason thunders, enraged. "I'm sick and tired of all your theatrics!" he says, pointing to the sofa. "I let you 'explain', if you can call spewing that crap an explanation. So, just SHUT UP, SIT DOWN over there, and DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!"

Dumbfounded, Carly walks meekly over to the sofa, and sits down, stunned, as Jason pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, flips it open, and presses a button.

"Hey, Sonny. It's me. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've got a problem. A BIG problem!" Jason comments, staring directly at Carly. "I know this is a difficult time right now. But I don't know how you want me to handle this particular problem."

"What problem?" asks Sonny from the other end. "Is it about the warehouse explosion? What?"

"No. Actually it's a problem with Carly. When I got back to the penthouse, she was on her way over to Alexis's apartment with a loaded gun. She confessed that she was going kill Alexis if she couldn't threaten her into keeping her baby's paternity a secret and leaving Port Charles permanently. She was just about to leave when I caught her, and stopped her."

"WHAT?" Sonny screeches loudly, causing the other waiting-room inhabitants to turn at stare at him, as he quickly lowers his voice. "Carly was going to kill Alexis? That's it! That's the last straw, Jason!"

"What do you mean?" asks Jason, concerned.

"I mean I've had it with Carly! This is the last straw! I want you to get her out of Port Charles, TONIGHT!" Sonny declares firmly. "I mean it! I don't care how! Send her to one of the islands, send her to Europe, commit her to Ferncliff, or Shadybrook, I don't care! Just get her as far away from Alexis and me as possible!"

"All right. I'll take care of it." Jason nods dutifully. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah I need you to get a few of our men to guard Alexis at all times," says Sonny, pausing for a moment, before continuing. "I never want Alexis left alone, or unattended. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely! I understand."

"Get the men Alexis trusts, to guard her." Sonny suggests slowly. "Get Johnny, Max and Marco to guard her, and put a couple of men on Carly wherever you send her, unless you're committing her to Ferncliff or Shadybrook, in which case, then put those men on Michael, Leticia, and Courtney."

"Okay," replies Jason. "Consider it done!"

"Also," continues Sonny. "I want you to make it perfectly clear to Carly, that I'm only sparing her life because of Michael. But if she ever sets foot in Port Charles again, or gets ANYWHERE near Alexis or me, I won't be so forgiving next time. Make that crystal clear to her!"

"OK, you got it!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jason hangs up with Sonny, he turns to Carly with an icy expression. "C'mon Carly, we're gong upstairs to your room!" he says, pointing the stairs, as Carly stares at him, dumbfounded. "I mean it! MOVE!"

"Why?"

"Because Sonny wants you out of Port Charles, TONIGHT!" Jason sighs loudly. "You went too far this time, Carly. He never wants to see you again, and I can't say that I blame him. He told me that he wants me to either send you to the islands, to Europe, or to have you committed to Ferncliff, or Shadybrook. Do you understand, Carly? He wants you out of his life for good!"

"He doesn't mean it!" shrugs Carly, trying to act nonchalant. "He's just angry about this whole Alexis's baby thing. He'll get over it, and when he does he'll realize that I'm the one he truly loves. Then he'll leave that slut and her little bastard spawn, and come crawling back to me, and we'll make up and get back together like always."

"That's not going to happen this time, Carly," murmurs Jason, shaking his head. "Sonny hates you with a passion. He told me that he is only sparing your life because of Michael. In fact, he said he wants you gone tonight, and that if you ever come near him or Alexis, or even set foot in Port Charles ever again, he will kill you. He is in love with Alexis now, and he will NEVER come back to you. You crossed the line, Carly, and you went to a place where you'll never, EVER be able to come back from. You and Sonny are OVER! Am I making myself clear?"

Carly pouts childishly. "Its not fair! It's all because of that hussy, Alexis!" whines Carly. "She and her little brat have ruined everything. It's not fair! Sonny's mine! I had him first! That bitch Alexis stole him from me! If it weren't for her and her little bastard, Sonny would still be with me! He belongs to me! He's mine, not Alexis's!"

Jason shakes his head in disbelief. "First of all, Carly, Sonny is a man, NOT your property! He doesn't belong to anyone, least of all, you!" he states with exasperation. "Secondly, you're wrong."

Carly glares at Jason, a permanent scowl etched on her face, but for the first time, says nothing.

"You're wrong, Carly!" repeats Jason firmly. "Alexis is NOT "a home-wrecking tramp", or any of the other terms you used. That's what you are! I mean for God's sake, you came to Port Charles with the intent to break up your mother's marriage to Tony! Let alone everything else you've done since! So who's the home-wrecking tramp here?"

Carly opens her mouth to say something, but one Look from Jason, and she quickly stops, glowering at him the whole time.

"I'm serious!" Jason insists. "You and Sonny were legally divorced when he and Alexis slept together. So as much as you hate it, they did nothing wrong. Sonny and Alexis were allowed to express their love for each other however they wanted. Even then, after your fake, pseudo-accident, as much as they love each other, Alexis didn't want to be responsible for breaking up your family! So, she sent Sonny back to you! Alexis was willing to give up the man she loves, and this is how you repay her? Secondly…." Jason is interrupted by the distinctive ring of his cell phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he quickly flips it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jason. It's Sonny."

"Yeah, Sonny." Jason says, as he sees Carly attempting to get up from the sofa, and quickly slink out un-noticed. "SIT DOWN, CARLY! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE A MUSCLE!"

"Sorry about that!" apologizes Jason, looking pointedly at Carly. "Carly was just trying to sneak away."

Sonny sighs loudly. "That's what I was afraid of, and it's why I'm calling again. I've been thinking about it, and I'm worried that if you send Carly to the islands or Europe or somewhere, she will just come up with some scheme to find her way back to Port Charles to get at Alexis. I don't want to take the chance of anything happening to her or our baby. I can't put Alexis and our child in anymore risk or danger."

"So what are you saying, Sonny?"

"I'm saying, I want you to have Carly committed." Sonny replies, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Commit her to Ferncliff, Shadybrook, or some other locked & guarded facility. I want her under maximum-security supervision. I don't care what it takes. I don't want there to be even the slightest chance Carly could get out and get to Alexis. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely." Jason answers right away. "I'll take care of it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Carly doesn't know what's happened to Alexis right?" asks Sonny worriedly. "I mean she doesn't know that she's in the hospital, or anything?"

"No, of course not!" Jason assures Sonny. "No one does. So, don't concern yourself with that."

"Thanks, man!" Sonny smiles gratefully. "Just make sure that Carly has no clue about where Alexis is. The last thing that she or I need is for her to come down here, and start making a scene in the I.C.U., or even worse cause any harm to Alexis or our baby."

"Yeah, of course," nods Jason in agreement. "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. Just take care of yourself"

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you!"

"It's no problem. Talk to you later," says Jason, hanging up the phone. He quickly flips it shut, and sticks it into his pocket, before turning back to Carly.

"Well?" demands Carly impatiently. "What did he say? I bet he's seen what a slut Alexis is, and now he's come crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness. He's probably realized that Alexis is only going to break his heart, and he wants me to take him back. Right?"

"No, Carly. Not even close!" Jason shakes his head.

"Well? Then what did he say?"

"He wants me to have you committed to Ferncliff, or Shadybrook," Jason informs Carly. "He doesn't want to take the chance of you trying to worm your way back to Port Charles, and cause any harm to Alexis, or the baby. He told me to have you committed to a maximum security locked and guarded facility."

"WHAT?" screeches Carly, narrowing her eyes. "You're lying! Sonny loves me, and he'd never do that to me!"

"It's true, Carly!" sighs Jason heavily. "Sonny doesn't want to have anything more to do with you. He wants you gone tonight! He's only letting you live because of Michael, but if you ever try to do anything to Alexis or her baby, or even set foot in Port Charles again, Sonny will kill you! Do you understand, Carly? This is your last chance. I mean it! If you ever come back, even I won't try to stop Sonny. Now, get upstairs. We're going to pack your things. You're going to Ferncliff!"

"NO!" Carly shrieks, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. "I'm not going. If Sonny wants to have me committed, he can come back here, and do it himself, instead of having his lackeys take care of it. I'm not going!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Jason assures Carly firmly. "You have no choice! I am committing you to Ferncliff, and that's all that there is to it! You are going, and if I have to call some of the men as backup, I will. I'm sure Max, and Marco, and Johnny will be only too willing and glad to drag you out of here, by your hair if necessary. You can either go willingly and with dignity on your own, or you will be dragged there. Either way, you are going to Ferncliff."

Carly shoots a look of daggers at Jason. "It's not fair! This is all that slut Alexis's fault! Everyone always sticks up for her. No one ever defends me!"

Jason shakes his head incredulously. "You're wrong! I have always been 100 percentloyal to you and Sonny. Even with everything that you've done, all your schemes, and lies, and manipulations, I have still defended you and supported you. I've always been there for you when you needed me. I have stuck up for you even when you've done the most outrageous things!"

"Like what?" challenges Carly haughtily, standing up with her hands on her hips. "What outrageous things?"

Jason snickers derisively. "Let's take your latest escapade!" he says, his voice thick with scorn and contempt. "As if it's not bad enough that you would torture Michael, and Bobbie, and everyone else who cares about you, by faking your own death, just to punish Sonny for something he had every right to do, knowing how Sonny feels about children, you have lied, and schemed, and manipulated, and done everything in your power to hide and keep Sonny's first-born child away from him……………."

"I wasn't the only one!" Carly interrupts, whining as she sinks back on to the sofa. "Alexis lied too!"

"Shut up, Carly!" barks Jason loudly. "Alexis lied to keep her baby safe, and out of danger, as any caring and protective mother or father would. You lied out of jealousy, selfishness and pure spite! Nothing justifies that!"

Carly glares, pouting childishly.

"Now get upstairs, and start packing your stuff!" Jason orders gravely. "I mean it, Carly! MOVE!"

"I'm not going!" declares Carly, grabbing the sofa's armrests, in a vise-like grip. "I'm not going to go to Ferncliff!"

"Oh yes you are!" replies Jason, quickly prying Carly's hands from the sofa, and picking her up as easily as a feather, and hauling her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, as he carries her upstairs. "You made your choice. I gave you the option of going willingly. Now I am going to do it!"

"JASON, PUT ME DOWN!" Carly yells at the top of her lungs, kicking and shouting all the way up the stairs. "JASON! I MEAN IT! PUT ME DOWN, **NOW**!"

"Carly, unless you want to wake up Michael and Leticia, SHUT UP!" Once upstairs in her and Sonny's room, Jason dumps Carly unceremoniously on the bed. "Pack!" he commands, pointing to the closet. "You have 10 minutes, and then we're leaving, whether you're ready or not! So get cracking!"

Grumbling, and muttering under her breath, Carly gets up off the bed and stomps over to the closet, pulling out a suitcase, and opening it on the bed, as slowly as possible.

"Hurry up!" Jason snaps coldly. "You don't have much time."

Glowering at Jason, Carly starts stuffing clothes, and personal effects into her suitcase. When she finishes, she turns at looks at Jason with a piteous, puppy-dog expression.

"Please, Jason!" begs Carly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please don't make me go to Ferncliff! Please! I'll stay away from Alexis, and her bastard! I promise! Just don't make me go! Please!"

With a grim expression on his face, Jason shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Carly," he murmurs sadly. "I'm sorry! I have no choice. I have to do what Sonny says. Besides I agree with him. You need to be some place where you will be supervised 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. You have to be watched every moment, so you need to be in Ferncliff. I'm sorry!"

"Jason, PLEASE!" Carly wails pitifully. "Don't make me go!"

"I'm sorry, Carly! You're going to Ferncliff, and that's final!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………..


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sonny is pacing the floor impatiently, waiting for news about Alexis. An hour or so after hanging up with Jason, Bobbie walks back into the waiting room. Sonny immediately dashes up to her.

"Bobbie, what's happening?" he exclaims worriedly. "It's been forever! What's going on? How are Alexis and my baby doing? Are they going to be all right?"

Bobbie puts her hand gently on Sonny's shoulder. "O.K. Sonny, listen," she says leading him over to the chairs, where they both sit down, next to each other. "Alexis and the baby made it through surgery and they are both stable. They were able to repair the wound on her wrist, however because of the amount of blood that she lost, they had to give her a transfusion. She's been moved from the O.R. Recovery to the I.C.U. and is hooked up to a fetal monitor so that we can keep an eye on the baby. Though Alexis is still in a coma, both she and the baby are stable, and we have to hope that Alexis regains consciousness soon, without any permanent damage to either her or the baby. We just have to wait and see."

"But are they going to be all right?" demands Sonny anxiously. "When will Alexis wake up?"

Bobbie sighs sadly. "I don't know, Sonny," she says, shaking her head. "I don't know when, or even if Alexis will ever regain consciousness, and even if she does, whether or not there will be any brain damage or other impairments. I don't know, I just don't know!"

Sonny looks away, his eyes filling with tears, which he quickly brushes away. "So what can you tell me, Bobbie?"

"Well, the next 24 – 48 hours are extremely crucial for both Alexis and the baby. Whether or not, and how she responds during this period will likely determine her long-term prognosis." Bobbie pats Sonny's hand tenderly. "All we can really do now is just wait and pray and hope."

"Can I see her?" Sonny asks quietly. "I need to see Alexis. I need to talk to her."

"That's fine, but you'll only be able to stay for 10 minutes at a time." Bobbie explains apologetically, before quickly correcting herself. "At least in the beginning. Alexis has just been through a major ordeal, and a complicated surgery, and she needs her rest. Later on, you may probably be able to stay with her for longer periods."

"I understand."

"Also," continues Bobbie. "To protect the immune-suppressed patients in the I.C.U., you're going to have to scrub, and change into a sterile gown and mask before you can see Alexis."

"All right, whatever." Sonny agrees impatiently. "I'll do whatever I need to do. I just want to see Alexis."

"Okay, Sonny. If you're ready, I'll take you upstairs." Bobbie says as she, Sonny and Johnny get up from their chairs, leave the ER waiting room, and head over to the elevators.

At the same time, back at the penthouse, Jason has his hands full, dealing with Carly…………………………………………...

"Jason, please don't make me go to Ferncliff!" begs Carly tearfully. "I'll do anything you say! I promise! I'll stay away from that slut Alexis and her bastard demon spawn, I'll even leave Port Charles for good if you want me to! Please! I'll do anything! Please, just don't commit me to Ferncliff!"

Jason is unmoved by Carly's pleadings. "Carly, I'm going to say this for the last time. You are going to Ferncliff, and nothing you say, or promise to do is going to change my mind about having you committed. Now, I want you to get off that bed, take your suitcase, and come with me, because we are leaving!"

"Jason, please!" Carly cries loudly. "Please don't make me go! Please!"

"CARLY! I MEAN IT, MOVE!"

Carly becomes hysterical. "Jason! How can you do this to me! I thought we were friends!" she wails, tears gushing from her eyes. "I told you, I'll do anything you want! Why are you doing this? We're supposed to be friends!"

"Not anymore!" retorts Jason shortly. "You destroyed whatever friendship we had, and any closeness that we've shared, when you decided to not only fake your own death, but then lie, and manipulate, and plot to do whatever you had to do to keep Sonny's first-born child away from him. We're not friends anymore. You mean nothing to me, and if it weren't for Sonny sparing your life because of Michael, I would not stop him from dealing with you, or even hesitate to kill you myself!"

"Jason, PLEASE!"

"I mean it, Carly! You went way too far this time. Whatever we had, it is over! FINISHED! DONE! KAPUT!" Jason snarls, glaring at Carly. "We're no longer friends! I HATE you for everything that you've done, and tried to do to Alexis, and Sonny and their child – not to mention to me, and nearly everyone else in Port Charles. You are a vindictive, and narcissistic hypocrite, Carly! You're spiteful, and sneaky and manipulative, and a pathological liar! Sonny wants nothing more to do with you, and neither do I! We both just want you out of all our lives for good!"

"You can't mean that!" shrieks Carly, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I do! I mean every single word of it!" declares Jason resolutely. "Now get off that bed, get your suitcase and come with me. We're going to Ferncliff."

"NO!" Carly refuses to budge, defiantly grabbing the edges of the mattress. "I'm not going!"

"Okay fine, Carly! If you're determined to act like a bratty child, that's how I'm going to treat you." Jason announces coldly. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your selfish, and conniving, slutty ass off that bed with your suitcase or else……….."

"Or else what?" challenges Carly, haughtily. "What are you going to do, Jason?"

"Try me, and you'll see just what!" frowns Jason, raising an eyebrow. "But I guarantee you won't like it one bit!"

"You can't do this!" shrieks Carly. "Jason, please! Just give me another chance!"

"Another chance to do what, Carly? Another chance to torture Michael and Bobbie, by faking your own death again, in an effort to try to break up Sonny and Alexis? Another chance to try to kill Alexis and her innocent baby? Another chance to do what, Carly?"

"Jason, you're not being fair!" Carly squeals tearfully. "Just give me one more chance to change!"

"Carly, you've had a zillion chances, and you wasted them all," says Jason sternly. "You blew your very last one when after everything else you've done, you lied and conspired to keep Sonny's child away from him. You have run out of chances, Carly. You're not going to get anymore. Now I'm going to give you to the count of three to do as I've said, or you will see what will happen!"

"Jason!"

"One………." Jason counts grimly, as Carly grips the edge of the bed tighter.

"Two……….."

"Two and a half…………" says Jason with a pause, hoping Carly will decide to comply. When she doesn't he speaks again.

"Three!" Jason yells as he strides over to the bed. "O.K. Carly, I guess you've decided to do this the hard way!" he remarks as he lifts Carly off the bed and over his shoulder. With her head facing his back, and his arm wrapped securely around her middle, Jason carries her downstairs, with her kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Jason! Put me DOWN!" hollers Carly, as halfway down the stairs, Jason suddenly feels a sharp pain at the top of his back, near the shoulder.

"Ouch! Carly, you bit me?" exclaims Jason incredulously. "All right, that's it!" he thunders furiously, as he hurriedly carries Carly over to the sofa and sitting down, dumps her unceremoniously across his lap, facedown.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Carly sputters nervously, as Jason clamps one of his legs tightly over hers. "Jason! Let me up! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you something that you richly deserve, and have desperately needed for YEARS!" Jason says, raising his hand up high and bringing it sharply down on Carly's curvaceous rear end……...SMACK!

"Ow! Jason, STOP!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After ten, hard, rapid-fire smacks, after which Carly is bawling, Jason finally lets her up. She jumps around rubbing her backside frantically.

"Jason, why'd you do that?" demands Carly accusingly. "Why?"

"Because you deserved it! You shouldn't have bit me!" Jason answers evenly. "That was just a warning, Carly. If you don't start doing what you're told, things are going to get even worse for you from here on in. Now let's go!"

Just then, they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Carly! Sit down over there!" Jason points to the sofa. "Don't you dare move a muscle!"

Jason goes over and opens the door, and Max and Marco are standing on the other side, holding a couple of boxes from Guido's Pizza Parlor.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Jason snaps sharply. "You left your post without permission, and because of that, Carly was almost able to get out and hurt Alexis! What the hell have you two been doing, anyway?"

Max and Marco look flabbergasted. "Uh, sir, Mrs. Corinthos asked us to go out to Guido's." Max says sheepishly, casting a raised eyebrow at Carly. "She said she was hungry and wanted a pizza."

"It is not your job to be delivering food!" barks Jason gravely. "You're the bodyguards, and nothing else! You're not supposed to be gallivanting all over town for Carly, or anyone else without permission! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" nods Max and Marco apologetically. "We're real sorry!"

"All right, we'll talk about this more later." Jason says, frowning. "Right now, Marco, I need you to take Carly into the kitchen and keep an eye on her while I talk to Max for a few moments."

"Yes sir." Marco walks into the penthouse, and heads to the sofa where Carly is sitting, "C'mon Carly, move it!"

Once Carly and Marco are gone, Jason turns back to Max.

"Max, how could you and Marco leave like that, just because Carly asked you to?" queries Jason, softly. "You know what Carly is like! How cunning, and manipulative she is. How could you be fooled so easily?"

"I don't know, sir!" Max looks down contritely. "She totally hoodwinked me with some sob story, and I fell for it. I'm so sorry! I promise it won't happen again!"

"Well, hopefully there won't be the temptation anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Max looks confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"When I came back here, Carly was on her way out." Jason explains. "She was on her way over to Alexis's apartment to try to kill her!"

"Oh my God!" gasps Max worriedly. "Thank God you caught her in time! So she doesn't know about…………"

"No! And Sonny does not want her to know," states Jason firmly. "When I spoke to Sonny and told him what Carly was trying to do, he said that he wanted her sent out of Port Charles for good tonight. At first he said that I should send her to the islands or Europe, or put her in Ferncliff or Shadybrook. But then he called back soon after and said that he was really afraid that Carly might try to scheme and worm her way back here, and he wanted me to commit her to a locked facility."

"So where are you taking her?"

"I am committing her to Ferncliff. So probably that'll be the last you guys will ever have to deal with Carly."

"No offense, sir, but Thank GOD!" sighs Max in relief. "To say that she is a real handful is the understatement of the century!"

"Yeah, well, hopefully we'll never have to hear from her again!" Jason and Max grin at each other. "I talked to Sonny and he wants you, Marco and Johnny to guard Alexis, just in case. So you'll need to get some of the other men to stay here with Michael and Leticia, while you and Marco head over to GH to help Johnny, and I take Carly to Ferncliff."

"I'll take care of it." Max nods in agreement. "Consider it done."

"I want someone with Alexis at all times. I don't want her unattended for even a moment. If you have to, get some of our other men to help out. But Sonny wants you, Marco, and Johnny to be Alexis's primary guards because you guys are who she trusts. So I want one of you to always be with her every minute! Do you understand?" Jason pauses for a moment before continuing. "Also keep on top of this explosion situation. Report back to me, immediately on anything you find."

"You got it, Boss!"

"Thanks!" smiles Jason. "Also, based on Carly's previous behavior, she's probably going to put up a big fuss about going to Ferncliff. So before you and Marco head over to the hospital, I may need your help getting her down to the limo."

"Of course!"

"Marco!" Jason calls out loudly. "You can bring Carly out here now."

A minute later Carly and Marco walk back into the living room.

"Max, I need you to go up to Sonny and Carly's bedroom and get her suitcase, while Marco and I take Carly downstairs to the limo."

Max immediately heads upstairs as Carly starts whining again. "Jason! Please don't make me go! Don't do this to me! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't commit me to Ferncliff!"

"Carly, ENOUGH!" shouts Jason, thoroughly exasperated. "You're going to Ferncliff and I don't want to hear another word about it! Now if you won't go willingly, Max, Marco and I will drag you if we have to. Is that what you want?"

"Jason, Please!" Carly continues to beg. "Please don't make me go!"

Jason sighs in resignation. "All right, Carly." he says nodding for Marco to go ahead. "You've made your choice!"

With Jason grabbing one arm, and Marco grabbing the other, they drag Carly over to the sofa, where they lay her down on it, flat on her back. Though she is struggling, and kicking and fighting, by holding onto the sides of her upper chest and arms, Jason lifts the top part of her body, and holding onto her legs and feet, Marco carries the lower part of her body. As soon as Max comes down with the suitcase, he comes over to assist, and holding the suitcase in one hand, he lifts Carly's middle section with the other.

Together the four of them leave the penthouse, and head over to the elevator, with Carly kicking and struggling and cursing the whole way. Max hits the down button on the elevator, and when it arrives, the four of them get on, with Carly continuing to fight and scream. Max, Marco and Jason look at each other, rolling their eyes at Carly's theatrics.

Downstairs in the parking garage, the chauffeur opens the door, and taking Carly's suitcase from Max, loads it in the trunk before going back and helping Marco, Max and Jason drag Carly into the backseat of the limo. Once she's securely inside, Max and Marco get out, shutting the door behind them. The chauffeur gets into the driver's seat, turns on the ignition and drives away.

As soon as the limo is out of sight, Max and Marco turn to each other, grinning widely. "All right, she's gone!" they cheer excitedly, giving each other high-fives. "Whoo-hoo!"

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………...

Hi! I just wanted to say that I know that Jason's kind of out of character in this chapter (like with smacking Carly - not that she doesn't deserve it! LOL!) but I did that on purpose to emphasize the hatred that Jason (and Sonny, and everyone) has for Carly now, and I figured slapping Carly isn't that much of a leap for Jason, considering his job!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the previous chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dazzling white light suddenly shines brightly in front of Alexis, and unable to see her sister, looks around fearfully. "Kristina?" she calls out anxiously, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Lexie."

Alexis shields her eyes from the light, and sees her sister, illuminated by a golden glow. Although she is standing next to her, Kristina's head is facing the opposite direction, and Alexis cannot see her face.

"Kristina?" Alexis calls out again. After a long period of silence, Kristina finally turns around, Alexis notices that her cheeks are streaked with tears.

"Kristina! What's wrong?" exclaims Alexis, going up to her sister, and embracing her, as she gently wipes her face with her hand. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm failing!"

"Failing?" Alexis asks, confused. "Failing at what, sweetheart?"

"At my mission, my purpose!" Kristina weeps softly. "It's my job as your guardian angel, not only to watch over you and your children, but also to lead you to the Truth! The more time that passes here, the harder it will be for you to face it! But no matter how hard I try, I'm not succeeding! I'm not doing my job of guiding you to the Truth!"

"The Truth?" repeats Alexis, staring blankly. "What Truth?"

"The Truth about your Destiny!" explains Kristina patiently. "You and Sonny love each other, and you're meant to be together. Don't fight God's plan, Lexie. It's what is meant to be. God has a plan for each of us. You just have to go back to the world and wake up to find out what yours is."

Fear snaking through her, Alexis trembles. "I don't think I can……………."

Meanwhile, back at General Hospital, Sonny and Johnny follow Bobbie as they get off the elevator on the I.C.U. floor and walk over to a scrub room. Johnny dutifully waits outside the door, as Bobbie ushers Sonny inside. Pulling out a sterile scrub sponge, she hands it to Sonny, before turning on the faucet, and watching as he removes it from its sealed plastic packaging. Bobbie supervises carefully as Sonny scours every inch of his hands and arms with the scrub sponge, nodding in approval as he scrubs vigorously, until his skin is a light pinkish-red. Signaling for him not to move or touch anything, Bobbie takes a yellow paper gown, and a light blue mask, from a box and puts them on Sonny, tying them tightly in the back. She grabs a pair of medical gloves from a box, and slides them on over Sonny's hands, before ushering him out of the room, and escorting him and Johnny down the hall to the Intensive Care Unit.

As Johnny immediately goes and stands guard by the ICU door, Bobbie turns to Sonny, as she opens the door. "Ten minutes!"

Sonny nods. "Can I talk to Alexis? Will she be able to hear me?"

"Yes, of course you can talk to her," answers Bobbie. "There have been many cases where comatose patients have regained consciousness after being talked to." Bobbie points to her watch. "Just ten minutes though, Sonny, then you'll have to leave. Alexis needs all the rest she can get."

"All right, Bobbie!" Sonny agrees, as he walks into the ward, and over to Alexis's bed. As soon as he sees Alexis, he gasps audibly. She is hooked up to several beeping machines, and most of her face is covered with an oxygen mask. A bag of a dark red solution, and another bag of a clear liquid hang from the IV pole, running into tubes in Alexis's left forearm, and encircling her other wrist is a white gauze bandage, standing out brightly, in stark contrast to Alexis's tan, olive colored skin.

"Hi, Alexis, it's me, Sonny. But I guess you probably know that already." Sonny begins sheepishly, before suddenly noticing that Alexis's left wrist, and feet are strapped to the bed in tight leather restraints. "What the HELL?" He immediately strides over to the bed, trying to undo the buckles holding her down.

"Excuse me!" Bigger, stronger hands grab Sonny, pulling him away. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Sonny turns around, and sees a large, burly, male nurse standing there glaring at him.

"Why the HELL is she strapped down?" demands Sonny furiously, pointing to the leather cuffs. "She's a respected lawyer, not some criminal! She does not deserve to be treated this way! Why have you tied her to the bed?"

"It's for her own safety, sir."

"What do you mean, her own safety?" Sonny challenges, struggling against the grip of the brawny, muscular nurse, continuing to try to undo Alexis's restraints. "She is still unconscious! What do you think, that she'll just jump off this bed and run away in the next few minutes? UNSTRAP HER!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't!" the nurse apologizes. "This patient was brought in after a suicide attempt. If and when she regains consciousness, this patient may become combative, and she could end up pulling out her tubes and IV's. This patient is being restrained for her own good."

"This patient's name is Alexis!" snaps Sonny with a scowl. "Alexis Davis! Actually it's Natasha Davidovich Cassadine. She is not "this patient"! She is Alexis Davis, the mother of my child, and the woman that I love! NOW UNSTRAP HER!"

"I'm sorry, I can't! The doctor's ordered the restraints, and if you try to remove them, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Grumbling and muttering curses under his breath, Sonny reluctantly acquiesces, turning away and pulling up a chair next to Alexis's bed………………………………………

Up in limbo…………………………….

"Why can't you, Lexie?"

"I don't think that I can bear to face living my life all alone without you." she admits quietly.

"Oh sweetie, you'll never be alone. _Never_." Kristina emphasizes firmly. "I will always be with you, and your children. I will never leave you, Lexie. Whenever you need me, all you have to do is look. Just look deep inside your heart and soul, and you'll see me."

"But it's not the same!" argues Alexis insistently. "I want you to be able to be with me, and my children, in person! Not in spirit, or in memory! I hardly got any time to spend with you, and then you were gone again. I don't think I can go through it again. I've just gotten you back, and now you want me to leave!"

Kristina shakes her head. "Lexie, I don't _want_ you to leave, but it's not your time to go yet. You have so much living yet to do, and there are so many things still to be done. Someday, we will all be together again. But for now, you have a life that you need to live, and make the most of."

"And you didn't?"

"I have a Higher Purpose now." Kristina smiles serenely. "My job is to watch over you and your children, and I will always do that. I know you've had a hard life, and you've gone through a lot, but you have so much love to give, Lexie. You just have to let go of the anger and blame, and you need to open your heart, and accept God's plan for you."

Silently, Alexis looks away, pensively for several moments. "I don't think I can go back. There's just too much pain and loss in my life, and I can't bear it anymore. First I lost you, and Mama, and after that I lost Chloe, then I got you back, only to lose you all over again! Now I'm going to be all alone!"

"You haven't _lost_ me Alexis!" replies Kristina firmly. "I will always be here for you whenever you need me, and you'll never be alone, I promise! You have a wonderful network of friends and family to help you through this, and to support you in the hard times. You have Nikolas, Gia, Ned, Luke, and Jax, who all care deeply about you. Lean on them when you need to. You have my little namesake here, and the other children you will have should you decide to face the Truth and go back to your life. But most of all, Alexis, you have yourself. There is a strength in you that I have always admired. Whenever you are feeling down, call upon that power from within. It will never fail you. Also, you have Sonny. He truly loves you, and you love him. The two of you belong together. Build a life with him, Lexie, and cherish every moment to the fullest. He is who you are meant to be with."

Alexis sighs loudly. "I know you've told me several times that Sonny is not responsible for the warehouse explosion, that it was caused by this Luis Alcazar, but I don't know if I'll still ever feel comfortable being with Sonny. I love him, I do, I'll admit that. But after everything that has happened between us, everything that I've said and done to him, especially at your memorial service, I don't think that things will ever be the same. I don't think that we can just pick up where we left off."

"Oh, but you can!" Kristina reassures her sister. "Sonny understands, and he forgives you. He loves and cares about you, and he knows that you were just acting out of grief. He wants to make a life with you, and as soon as you stop fighting God's plan, and accept the Truth, you and Sonny have years of happiness and joy ahead of you. I promise we'll all be together someday, but in the meantime, go back to those who love and care about you, living each day, each moment to its fullest. Go back to your life, Lexie!"

Alexis shakes her head, shuddering hard. "No, not yet! I'm not ready! I'm scared, Kristina!" she confesses. "Sonny's life is so dangerous! Bad things are always happening around him. I don't think anywhere is safe anymore, except maybe here, with you."

"Lexie, you can't control life. There's always going to be danger in the world, and bad things are always going to happen, no matter what you do." Kristina says, looking directly into her sister's face. "But curling up into a cocoon, to shield yourself from the pain and injustices in the world is not the answer. Are you ready to give up your whole life, your career, your friends and family, Sonny, your children, and everything you have and worked for, just to stay up here in nothingness, in limbo for all eternity, where there is nothing for you?"

"That's not true!" shouts Alexis hotly. "There is a lot for me here! Its safe and peaceful, and best of all, I finally have the chance to be with the sister I barely got to know in life. Please don't make me go back! I'm scared!"

Kristina takes Alexis's hand, her eyes filled with sadness. "Lexie, sweetie, the more time that you spend here, the less likely it is that you will ever be able to go back," she explains, sighing sorrowfully. "You need to go back now, while you still can, before it gets even harder for you to leave."

Turning away, Alexis folds her arms defiantly across her chest. "What if it is already too hard? What if I don't want to ever go back?"

"I'm not going to force you to go, Lexie." Kristina says, putting her hand under Alexis's chin, and stroking it tenderly, as she turns her sister's face to look at her. "You need to make that decision for yourself."

With a sigh of relief, Alexis grabs her sister, hugging her tight. "Thank God! Then I'll just stay here with you from now on, and I'll have all the opportunity to get to know the sister I barely got any time with on Earth."

Alexis and Kristina embrace for a moment, and then suddenly Kristina pulls away. When Alexis looks up at her curiously, she sees her sister's eyes are brimming with tears.

"Kristina!" exclaims Alexis, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"Lexie, I'm not going to push you to go, but I'm not going to be able to stay here with you either."

"What?" Alexis yells frantically, her eyes wild with panic, and her heart pounding through her chest. "You can't go! I need you! Don't do this to me, please! Don't leave me!"

Taking Alexis's hand, Kristina looks at her sister mournfully. "I wish I didn't have to go, Lexie. Really I do. I wish I had all the time in the world to spend with you, but I can't. I have no choice. I was only here to lead you to the Truth, and now you have to make the decision for yourself, whether you want to realize it, and face your destiny, or whether you want to remain here, all alone, and slip deeper into the dark abyss. The choice is yours."

"Kristina, please don't go. Don't leave me here all by myself!"

"I have to go, sweetheart," murmurs Kristina. "But always remember that you are never alone. I'll always be watching over you and your children, and once you just decide to accept God's plan and wake up, Sonny, and everyone else who cares about you will be there for you, too. I love you, Lexie!"

Kristina hugs Alexis tightly, kissing the top of her forehead, before she suddenly vanishes in a flash. Realizing that her sister is gone, and that she is not going to come back, Alexis collapses on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "Kristina!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………

Those of you that enjoyed the Jason smacking Carly scene in Chapter 11, can look forward to a couple more similar, though a bit more intense scenes in this next chapter. I've sort of started to like the idea of Jason slapping Carly (especially since I detest and absolutely can not STAND The Swamp Thing!) so I've decided to add a couple more scenes before I get rid of her totally.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

Unfortunately, this chapter is kind of out of order. This chapter should have been posted BEFORE the chapter(s) where Bobbie updated Sonny on Alexis's condition, and let Sonny visit Alexis in the ICU. But it was only after I'd written and posted the earlier chapters that I decided to have Jason call Sonny after committing Carly to Ferncliff. So for purposes of this story, just imagine that this chapter happened BEFORE Sonny met Alexis, and was updated on her condition by Bobbie.

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride over to Ferncliff is very tense and strained, as Carly continues to beg and plead not to be committed. Jason does his best to ignore her, turning up the volume on the stereo, to try to drown her out. But Carly keeps on whining in her annoyingly shrill voice, and finally, by the time they are about a quarter of the way to Ferncliff, Jason reaches the end of his rope.

"CARLY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" barks Jason furiously. "You're going to Ferncliff, that's final, and if you don't SHUT UP, I swear that I'm going to smack you good!"

"Jason, PLEASE! Carly exclaims indignantly. "Why are you treating me like this? I HATE YOU!"

Jason snorts loudly. "Well, the feeling is mutual! I hate you too! Now, I'm going to say this for the last time Carly, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Jason!" cries Carly, an outraged expression on her face. "C'mon! I know why you are doing this! This is all that slut Alexis's fault! I hate her, and her little bastard!"

"CARLY!" warns Jason, in a threatening voice. "I'm serious! This is your last warning………"

"I mean it! Why don't you just kill them? That's your job, isn't it?" Carly taunts, sneering. "I wish they would both just die! They've ruined everything! DAMN YOU ALL! I WISH YOU'D JUST KILL ALEXIS AND HER DEMON SPAWN! I HATE THEM!"

"All right! That's it!" Jason snaps, tapping on the chauffeur's window. "You've pushed me too far, Carly! Now, I'm going to make you very sorry!"

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" sputters Carly nervously. "Jason?"

Jason ignores her, turning to the limo driver, when he slides the window open. "Yes, I need you to stop for a little while by those woods over there," he says, pointing to a deserted, forested area. "Ms. Carly and I need to have a little 'discussion' about proper behavior. So if you can park the car and take a little walk, while I deal with her……..."

"You got it, Boss!" From behind the window, the limo driver smiles, chuckling softly to himself, as he tries to stifle the urge to laugh out loud. "_It's about damn time!_" he thinks. "_Maybe if Bobbie, Jason and Sonny had taken Carly in hand earlier, she wouldn't have become so spoiled and selfish!_"

Able to hear him giggling, Carly glares at him, though his back is to her. A couple of minutes later, after putting the limo in park, and turning off the ignition, the chauffeur gets out, and shutting the driver's side door behind him, he walks away, leaving Jason and Carly alone. Right away, Jason opens his door, and sits down on the backseat floor, with his feet set on the ground outside. Grabbing Carly's arm, he pulls her out of the limo, and stands her outside, facing him.

To Carly's dismay, Jason immediately slides his fingers in the waistband of her skin-tight black jeans. He quickly undoes the button, before pulling down the zipper. "W-w-what are you doing?" she gasps, as ignoring her, Jason tugs her jeans down to her knees, revealing a pair of silky, black thong underwear. "Jason!"

"_Well, those aren't going to provide her any protection!_" snickers Jason under his breath. "_Too bad……….NOT!_"

Gripping Carly's arm tightly, Jason drags her across his lap, as she twists and struggles to get away. He clamps his leg tightly over hers, preventing her from kicking, and raises his hand up high, slapping Carly's thong covered behind sharply………………SMAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!

"Yeowwch!" squeals Carly, grimacing. "Jason, stop! PLEASE! OWWWW!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

At first, Carly tries to act all high and mighty, but as Jason rains smack after smack onto her rapidly pinkening behind, with his big, and rough, calloused hand, she eventually starts sobbing loudly.

"Please, Jason, STOP!" wails Carly, tears gushing from her eyes. "No more! Please! It hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, Carly!" Jason replies scornfully. "And it's going to hurt a LOT more before we're through!" SMAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW, JASON! STOP! YEEOOOOWWWWWW!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally, Jason stops and lets Carly up off his lap. The areas of her backside not covered by her thong, are a dark reddish pink, and Jason watches in mocking amusement, as she jumps around crying, and rubbing her behind frantically, in an attempt to rid herself of the intense stinging and burning.

Jason waits until Carly calms down before speaking again. "Are you ready to shape up, and do what you're told, Carly?" he asks sternly.

"Go to HELL!" retorts Carly insolently. "You're such a jerk, Jason! Screw you!"

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you haven't learned yet!" he says, grabbing Carly by the arm, and pulling her closer in front of him. "I'll just have to do a better job of teaching you this time!"

"Jason! What are you doing?" Carly screeches angrily, as Jason hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her thong underwear. "STOP, PLEASE!"

"This time, these are coming down!" declares Jason resolutely, yanking the silky black panty down to her knees, joining her jeans. "Next time, it's going to be my belt! The more you act up, the worse it's going to get for you!" Jason informs Carly, holding her arm in a vise-like grip, as he hauls her back over his knees.

As he adjusts Carly's position on his knees, Jason notices her creamy, milky-white complexion. "_What a shame it isn't going to stay that way for long!_" he chuckles wryly, as once again, he raises his hand up high………………………SMAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"YEOWWWWCCCCHHHHHH!" yelps Carly, gasping through her tears. "No more! PLEASE, JASON! NO MORE!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the time Jason stops, after a few minutes, Carly is lying limply over his lap, howling uncontrollably. Her bottom is a bright cherry red – the color of a ripe tomato, but instead of letting her get up and soothe it, Jason grabs her arm and pulls her up, into a standing position, grasping both her hands in his so that she can't reach back. "Are you ready to behave yourself now?"

Carly nods, still bawling, as she squirms uncomfortably, trying to block out the pain in her throbbing backside.

"I can't hear you!" growls Jason, planting two hard slaps on Carly's unprotected behind. …………SMAACCKKKK! SMAAAACCKKKK!

"Yeouuch! JASON!"

"Are you going to listen and do what you're told?"

"Yes!" shrieks Carly, sniffling and hiccupping through her tears. "I will!"

"Good!" nods Jason in approval, then seeing the limo driver, off in the distance, walking down the road towards them, turns back to Carly, letting go of her hands. They immediately fly to her seat, trying in vain to massage away the fierce, burning pain. "Then you can prove it, starting now. The chauffeur is on his way back here, so I want you to calm down, pull up your pants, and get back into the limo, this instant!"

Carly cringes at the thought of having to tug her skin-tight jeans up over her aching behind, and she looks at Jason piteously, her eyes brimming with tears. "Jason, please!" she begs, wailing anew. "Don't make me do that! Please, Jason!"

Jason is unmoved by Carly's pleading. "Get them up!" he commands, pointing to the heavy black denim pants bunched up around her knees. "The limo driver is almost back, so unless you want him to see you completely naked from your waist to your knees, and also get in more trouble for not listening, I suggest that you do what I say. Get those pants up, and get back into the limo, NOW!"

With tears streaming down her face, Carly bends over, and gingerly pulls her thong underwear, and snug black jeans, up over her sore buttocks, grimacing as the rough material comes into contact with her tender, red skin. She finishes just in time, buttoning the waistband, and pulling up the zipper, right as the chauffeur walks up to them.

"Are we all set?" he asks, as after glancing at Carly, and taking in her disheveled appearance – the streaks of tears staining her cheeks, her swollen, red, puffy eyes, and messy, tangled hair, he grins, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You ready to go?"

"Yup! We're ready to go, and hopefully we shouldn't have any more problems from now on," he says winking, as he looks at Carly pointedly. "_Will we?_"

Carly looks down at the ground. "No." she mumbles quietly.

Jason and the chauffeur grin at each other, and seeing the smirks that they exchange, and realizing that the limo driver figured out the events that transpired in his absence, Carly is infuriated, glaring at his back, and muttering under her breath, which Jason notices.

"I saw that, Carly!" snarls Jason in her ear. "You're on thin ice! Keep it up, and things are going to just get worse! Now get into the limo!" Jason says, quickly planting a sharp smack on Carly's jean-covered seat to hurry her along. "MOVE!"

Wincing, Carly gets into the backseat sullenly. Jason gets in after her, and shutting the door, the chauffeur gets into the driver's seat, turns on the ignition, and drives away. Jason and Carly ride the rest of the way to Ferncliff in subdued silence. Carly sits sourly, in the backseat of the limo with Jason, her arms folded across her chest, sulking at having been smacked so soundly by a former friend. Jason is ignoring her, and eagerly looking forward to the time when he can be rid of her completely.

After a little while, looking at his watch, Jason pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, and quickly dials a number. "Courtney? It's Jason. I'm sorry to wake you this early."

"It's okay, Jason!" Courtney mumbles groggily, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Something has come up, and I need you to go to Sonny's penthouse as soon as you can."

"Why?" asks Courtney, confused. "What's happening?"

"I can't really go into detail right now." Jason says, looking pointedly, at Carly. "Sonny had to go out to take care of a few things, and he asked me to handle Carly, which I'm doing. I know Leticia's with Michael, but could you go over there so that he's not all scared and worried when he wakes up?"

"Of course, I'll go!" Courtney agrees, now fully awake. "But where are you and Carly? Where are you going?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise! Just not right now," states Jason firmly. "I'll be back in an hour or so, and we can talk then. In the meantime, if you could stay at Sonny's penthouse and keep Michael company until I get back……….."

Tossing the covers aside, Courtney swings her legs out of the bed, standing up. "Yeah, just give me about ten minutes, and I'll head right over."

"Thanks!" Jason nods appreciatively. "I'll talk to you soon!"

"All right. Bye!

"Bye!" repeats Jason, hanging up the phone, flipping it shut, and stuffing it back in his pocket, as he and Carly continue to ignore each other in stony silence.

After a while, the limo suddenly stops, and glancing out the window, Jason sees that they've arrived at Ferncliff. When the chauffeur comes around to open the door for them, Jason whispers something in his ear, which immediately piques Carly's interest, as the chauffeur swiftly shuts the door, and walks into the building as fast as he can.

"Jason?" she begins nervously. "What did you just say to him? What's going on?"

"Shut up, Carly! Don't make me tell you again!" he warns ominously. "I don't think you want another lesson in listening!"

Carly wisely shuts up as Jason continues to ignore her. A few minutes later the door opens again. The limo driver is standing outside, accompanied by six burly, muscular men dressed in stark white, nurse-orderly uniforms. Immediately realizing what is happening, Carly screeches loudly. She fights and struggles, as five of the men reach into the limo and pull her out, kicking and screaming. While the five strong, and strapping men hold her down securely in place, the sixth quickly slips a straight-jacket over her head, immediately doing up all the buckles and straps, so Carly is rendered immobile. Then, with Jason following silently behind, the six men carry her into the building, as she continues to shriek and shout, yelling and cursing at the top of her lungs all the way down the hall. Once she is gone, and the sounds of her screams have died down, Jason turns to the Admitting nurse.

"Hi!" asks the young, brunette nurse, wearing a badge, engraved with the name, 'Diana'. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I want to commit Carly Corinthos to Ferncliff." Jason declares resolutely. "She is very dangerous. She is extremely sneaky, manipulative, and violent, and needs to be under constant supervision."

"Okay!" Diana nods, handing Jason a clipboard of papers. "You'll need to fill out, and sign these admitting forms to commit her."

Jason nods, taking the pen Diana hands him. "All right, and so you know, Carly's soon-to-be ex-husband will handle all the expenses for her care, as well as make a sizable donation to Ferncliff, just as long as Carly remains committed here under constant supervision, and is never allowed to leave this institution." Jason coughs, and clears his throat before continuing. "Just send all the bills to Sonny Corinthos. He will take the responsibility for seeing that they are paid."

Diana's eyes widen at hearing the name "Sonny Corinthos", as everyone has heard of the powerful and feared mobster. "Y-Y-Yes, of course!" she stammers, looking intently at Jason. "I'll make sure that the billing department, and the doctors know."

"Thank you!" smiles Jason, at the pretty, young woman as he rapidly fills out the forms, and hands the clipboard to her. "Am I all set?"

"Yup!" Diana nods, still in awe. "Visiting hours are……….."

"Thanks, but I don't need the visiting hours!" Jason interrupts quickly. "This is one patient that even I won't be visiting!"

Diana continues to stare, speechless, as Jason silently turns and strides away, heading for the building's exit.

As he walks out of Ferncliff, and heads over to the limo, sighing in relief, Jason pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, and flipping it open, quickly dials a number.

Endlessly pacing in the waiting room, Sonny immediately answers the phone, even before its second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny. It's me."

"Hey Jason," murmurs Sonny, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "So has the Carly situation been handled yet? Is she finally out of my hair for good?"

As the chauffeur holds the door open for Jason, he gets into the back of the limo, nodding. "Yeah, I just got through with committing Carly to Ferncliff," grins Jason widely. "I also made it perfectly clear to the Admitting Nurse that you'd be willing to pay all of the expenses, as well as make a sizable donation, ONLY if Carly is committed indefinitely, remains under constant supervision at all times and is NEVER allowed to leave Ferncliff."

"Good man! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Now, the next step is to file for a divorce from Carly!" Sonny continues, pausing to clear his throat. "The sooner I get rid of her, the better. I want Carly out of my life, permanently!"

"I'll take care of it!" promises Jason soberly. "So how's Alexis doing?"

Sonny sighs wearily. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything!" he grumbles loudly. "Last I heard, she was still in surgery. But I have not been told anything since! I'm going out of my mind here, Jason! Why aren't they giving me any updates? It's not because it's bad news, is it? IS IT?"

"I honestly don't know, Sonny!" Jason clicks his tongue sympathetically. "I hope not! I can see how much you love and care about Alexis, and its obvious that the two of you belong together. You're meant to be with each other, and I hope to God that Alexis recovers soon, and that you, and she, and your baby have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you!"

"Thanks!" Sonny nods in appreciation. "So where you heading now?"

"I'm going to go back to the penthouse and stay with Michael," states Jason. "I called Courtney earlier to go over there to be with him while I was dealing with Carly. Now I'm going to head over there too."

"Thanks!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come home for a little while and get some sleep?" Jason asks worriedly. "You must be exhausted!"

"I am!" admits Sonny quietly. "But I'm not leaving Alexis! Once I see her, I'll try to get some rest here! Because there is NO way I am going to leave Alexis and our baby!"

"Okay, Sonny, okay!" murmurs Jason softly. "I'll talk to you later then. Try to get some rest."

"All right, I will!" Sonny agrees readily. "Just as soon as I've seen Alexis."

"O.K., I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Jason and Sonny both hang up the phone simultaneously, and then flipping them shut, stuff them back in their pockets.

To Be Continued………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

Unfortunately, this chapter is kind of out of order. This chapter should have been posted BEFORE the chapter(s) where Bobbie updated Sonny on Alexis's condition, and let Sonny visit Alexis in the ICU. But it was only after I'd written and posted the earlier chapters that I decided to have Jason call Sonny after committing Carly to Ferncliff. So for purposes of this story, just imagine that this chapter happened BEFORE Sonny met Alexis, and was updated on her condition by Bobbie.

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at GH, Sonny is in the ICU with Alexis, trying to make the most of the six minutes or so he has left with her, after clashing with a nurse about her restraints.

Sonny pulls a chair up right next to Alexis's bed, and taking her hand gently, careful not to jostle all the tubes and wires going into her arm, he strokes her hand tenderly.

"Alexis, it's me, Sonny!" he says, unsure of how to begin. "I'm probably the last person that you want to see after everything that has happened, but I just want to tell you something which I have felt for a long time, but have never had the courage to say – until now…………………"

Alexis lies motionless on the bed, the only sounds are the constant beeping, and droning hum of the machines.

"Alexis, I love you." Sonny announces determinedly. "I love you. I have loved you from the first day we met, but I kept denying it to myself, even letting you push me away, when deep down I knew that you were the one, the only one I really wanted to be with. I love you Alexis, and I love our child. You know that this child was created in love, no matter what I have allowed to happen afterwards. You know that, don't you?"

Sonny caresses Alexis's forehead, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her hot temples. "Lex, please wake up! I need you! I've always needed you! I made a HUGE mistake when I went back with Carly after her "accident". I see that now. I never should have left you! It's something I am going to regret for the rest of my life! This is all my fault! Even knowing what kind of person Carly is, I let myself be manipulated by her for Michael's sake, though that's no excuse. I know I hurt you deeply, and I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you. But I just want you to know, I swear to you that Carly and I are over, for good! Lexie, can you hear me? You have to wake up now!"

Alexis remains unresponsive, as Sonny sighs sadly, continuing to talk, hoping that it will help to awaken her.

"I know how Carly has tormented and terrorized you these last few weeks and months. I am so sorry! I wish I had known what she was doing to you, before! I would have put an immediate stop to it!" exclaims Sonny, a hurt expression on his face. "But now, I know about everything Carly did to you. I know about all the lies, and her embezzling money from the Club 101 accounts to bribe your old Manhattan law firm into luring you back, to get you out of Port Charles and away from me, I know about everything! I am so sorry, Lex! But I promise you, I swear that Carly is out of your…….our, lives for good! I had Jason deal with her!" Sonny pauses for a moment, before suddenly adding something. "Don't worry, I don't mean "deal with" in that way. If only for Michael and Bobbie's sake, I've spared Carly's life. I had Jason commit her indefinitely to either Ferncliff or Shadybrook, though my guess is Ferncliff, because that's where Carly's been before. You don't have to worry about Carly bothering us anymore. You will never have to see or hear from her ever again!"

Sonny strokes Alexis's brow. "Lexie, please come back to me, I need you! Please don't leave me! I love you so much!"

Just then Sonny feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, and when he turns around, Bobbie is standing there, gowned, masked, and gloved. "Sonny, I'm sorry, your time is up for now. Alexis needs her rest."

"All right." Sonny nods reluctantly. "Can I just say good-bye first?"

"Of course!"

"Sweetie, I have to go now, but I swear I will be right outside, and I'll never leave you!" promises Sonny, as he gets up from the chair, and bends over, kissing Alexis sweetly on the forehead. "Lexie, I LOVE YOU!"

After leading Sonny out of the ICU, Bobbie turns to him, concern etched all over her face. "Sonny, it's getting really late, why don't you get some rest?" she suggests. "I couldn't manage to find a cot for you, but I was able to locate some pillows and blankets, for you to use in the ICU waiting room. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep, but at least it's better than nothing!"

"Thanks, Bobbie!" nods Sonny gratefully. "Thanks so much for everything. You didn't have to do this – especially considering all the stuff that's happened with Carly. But I really appreciate it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sonny!" Bobbie says, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Now, why don't you go get some rest? I promise I'll wake you if Alexis's condition changes."

"Not yet." Sonny shakes his head. "There's something I got to do first."

Sonny pauses for a moment, as Bobbie looks at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to be in the chapel for a little while. But come and get me right away if anything happens!" Sonny pauses again, looking directly into Bobbie's eyes. "I mean it, Bobbie. Anything."

"All right!" agrees Bobbie as Sonny turns and heads down the hall towards the elevators. "I promise!"

Pensively pressing the "Down" button, he waits in silence until the elevator arrives, and gets on as soon as the doors open. A couple of seconds later, the elevator doors shut, and Sonny is gone. Deep in thought, he gets off the elevator downstairs, immediately walking down the hall, towards the chapel, which is completely empty when he enters. Trudging past the vacant pews, Sonny heads over to the altar, and kneeling down in front of the pulpit, he crosses himself, quickly touching his forehead, chest, and each shoulder in the sign of the Cross.

"Dear God, its me, Sonny……………………………………"

To Be Continued……………………………………………………….


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, after hanging up with Sonny, Jason rides the rest of the way back to Harborview Towers in complete silence. Though he is relieved at being free of Carly forever, Jason is disconsolate, and heavy-hearted from Carly's betrayal, and his complete obliviousness to her cunning, evil nature.

Once the limo has come to a complete stop in the building's parking garage, the chauffeur immediately gets out, and going over to the back, holds the door open. Sighing dejectedly, Jason gets out of the limo, and heads over to the elevator, pressing the "Up" button. As soon as the elevator arrives, Jason gets on, without a word, pushes the button for the penthouse level, and within seconds, the doors clang shut, and he rides upstairs in silence.

The moment that Jason unlocks the door to PH 4 and steps into the apartment, running over from the sofa, where she has been waiting restlessly, Courtney pounces on him. She immediately starts questioning him anxiously.

"Jason! Where's Carly?" she gasps breathlessly, her face etched with worry and concern. "Where's Sonny? What's going on?"

"Shhh….you'll wake up Michael!" murmurs Jason quietly. "Is he still asleep?"

Courtney nods. "I just checked on him about ten minutes ago. He's still fast asleep. So tell me! What's happening?" she demands impatiently. "What's going on?"

Quickly leading Courtney back over to the sofa, Jason sits down next to her. "All right listen," he begins slowly, unsure of how to begin. "Earlier tonight Sonny and Carly had a fight…………."

"Hmmph!" grunts Courtney. "So what else is new? They'll make up though! That's been their history, hasn't it? Fight, break up, make up, and get back together again?"

"This time it's different, Courtney. This time they're not going to get back together! EVER!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Jason sighs wearily. "During their fight tonight, Carly admitted that Sonny is the father of Alexis's baby."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Apparently Carly has known for weeks, maybe even months!" Jason pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. "She has done everything in her power to keep Sonny from finding out!"

Courtney narrows her eyes in anger. "Oh my God!" she exclaims loudly. "That BITCH!"

Jason nods in agreement. "That about sums up Carly, yes!" he continues. "Carly has been lying, and scheming for weeks, months! She even embezzled $100,000 from the Club 101 accounts to bribe Alexis's old law firm into conspiring with her, to hire Alexis back, so that she'd leave Port Charles and Sonny would never know about his child. That's why Jax bought her out of Club 101, and Carly's been lying to Sonny, telling him that she had used the money for fertility treatments. Meanwhile, after Kristina Cassadine's memorial service, Sonny had been thinking a lot about Alexis, and he realized that he was truly in love with her and that Carly had manipulated him into getting back with her for Michael's sake, after she had faked her death."

"What did you just say?" Courtney stares at Jason, a look of disbelief on her face. "_Carly deliberately faked her death?_ I can't believe that little bitch could torture her own son and mother, and put them through that kind of pain! Why would she do something like that?"

"Evidently, Carly saw Alexis and Sonny in bed together," explains Jason shamefully, eyes downcast. "Even though Sonny and Carly were legally divorced at the time, and Sonny and Alexis were doing nothing wrong and had every right to do what they wanted, Carly wanted to punish them for sleeping together, and break them apart for good. So she deliberately drove off a cliff, and let them search for her, thinking she was dead. She hid out in a beach cabin, and conspired to plant a body with her DNA, trying to punish Sonny, thinking that if he were so grief-stricken believing she was dead, he'd forget all about Alexis, and when she returned, he'd be so relieved that she was alive that he would get back with her."

"Why, that little………" growls Courtney, fuming. "What a snake!"

Jason nods again in agreement. "Unfortunately, that's not all."

"You mean there's more?" Courtney asks, horrified and aghast. "What else is there?"

"Well, when Sonny realized that he was in love with Alexis, and that Carly had only manipulated him into wanting to get back with her after her pseudo-accident, Sonny decided to go over and tell Alexis how he feels." Jason sighs heavily. "When he went upstairs to get ready, Carly started arguing with him, and during their fight, she confessed that he was the father of Alexis's baby. She admitted that she has known for weeks, months, even, and has done whatever she could to keep it from him………"

"You told me all this already!" Courtney interrupts. "You said there was more! What is it?"

"I'm getting to it!" answers Jason edgily. "Anyway after Carly came clean, Sonny was furious, and he told Carly that they were over, for good. He said that he was leaving for the night, and he wanted her gone by the time he came back tomorrow, that he wanted her and Michael moved back to the cottage."

"And?" prompts Courtney. "Then what happened?"

"After he left here, Sonny went right over to Alexis's apartment to talk to her." Jason pauses for a moment, swallowing hard, and taking a deep breath. "But when he got there, he saw Alexis lying on the floor in a puddle of blood!"

"Oh my God!" Courtney gasps, putting her hand over her mouth. "Poor Alexis!"

"When Sonny broke in to save her, he saw that she had cut her wrist and overdosed on pills."

"_Alexis tried to commit suicide?_" Courtney shakes her head in disbelief, remembering the bright and intelligent lawyer who had brought her and Sonny together, even allowing her to live with her and Kristina in their apartment when she first came to Port Charles. "I can't believe it! What happened?"

"Of course, as soon as he found her, Sonny called 911, right away. While they were waiting for the ambulance, though she was unconscious, Alexis inadvertently confessed that Sonny was the father of her baby!"

"Oh my God!" cries Courtney. "How?"

"Well, though Alexis was unconscious, she started mumbling incoherently to her sister Kristina, apologizing for lying about Ned being the father of her baby, and that just confirmed Carly's admission," states Jason. "Then, because the ambulance was taking so long, Sonny just rushed Alexis over to GH himself, in the limo."

"So is Alexis going to be all right?" asks Courtney worriedly. "How is she?"

Jason shakes his head. "We don't know!" he answers sadly. "Alexis was still in surgery the last time I talked to Sonny."

"So Sonny's staying at the hospital with her. I'll bet he won't even leave her side! That's understandable. I wouldn't expect any less of him." Courtney says, nodding in approval. "But where's Carly?"

To Be Continued…………………………………...…………………………………..


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason?" asks Courtney, looking at him intently. "Is she at the cottage, or with Bobbie? Where's Carly?"

"Courtney………" Jason sighs wearily.

"What?" Courtney demands impatiently. "What is it?"

"As soon as Johnny called and told me everything that had happened, I went to see Sonny at GH. We talked, and he asked me to get some of the men to move Carly and Michael's things to the cottage tomorrow, and while they're doing that he asked if you and I could take Michael out and do something fun with him as a distraction."

"That's a good idea!" Courtney agrees, nodding. "But you still haven't answered my question! Where is Carly?"

Jason takes Courtney's hand. "That's the other thing, I'm afraid," he says, pausing as he takes a deep breath, swallowing hard before continuing. "When I went to GH, and talked to Sonny, he also asked me to come back here and keep an eye on Carly. But when I got here, Carly was on her way out…………."

"Out?" interrupts Courtney quickly. "Out where?"

"Carly tricked Max, and Marco into going to get her a pizza, so that she could slip out without them knowing." Jason explains, shaking his head ruefully. "When I caught her trying to sneak out of the apartment, Carly admitted that if she could not get Alexis to leave town, and keep her baby's paternity a secret by bribing her or threatening her, that she was planning to kill Alexis."

"Oh my God!" Courtney exclaims, putting her hand over her mouth. Her face fills with fury, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. "That BITCH! I can NOT believe I could ever like someone who's so EVIL that they'd be capable of_ killing a pregnant woman?_ OH MY GOD!"

Jason looks shamefaced, eyes downcast. "I know!" he sighs sadly. "When I told Sonny, he told me that he wanted me to get Carly out of town right away. He said that he was only sparing her because of Michael, but that if she ever set foot back in Port Charles, or came anywhere near him or Alexis, he would not be so forgiving next time. Sonny told me to take Carly out of Port Charles tonight and either send her to Europe or the islands, or to commit her to a mental institution."

"So what did you do?"

"Before I could decide what to do with Carly, Sonny called back," explains Jason. "He was really worried and concerned that if I sent Carly to the islands or to Europe, she would just come up with a scheme to worm her way back here and get at him and Alexis……."

"And?" Courtney looks at him with bated breath. "So what happened?"

"Sonny told me that he didn't want to take the chance of risking Alexis and their baby's safety, and that he wanted her committed to a maximum security institution." Jason states, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So I committed Carly to Ferncliff, and I made it clear to the staff that she is very sneaky and manipulative, and that she needs constant supervision. I also told them that Sonny will be willing to pay all of Carly's expenses as well as make a sizable donation to Ferncliff only as long as Carly remains there under maximum security, and is NEVER allowed to leave."

"Good!" declares Courtney, nodding in approval. "Good riddance of that bitch! I can't believe I was so stupid to actually like her and be friends with her. You'd think I would have learned after this whole A.J. thing! God, I'm still so naïve!"

"You were conned!" murmurs Jason quietly, looking away. "Just like I was. Carly manipulated us into believing what she wanted us to believe about her. It's not your fault, and now she's out of all our lives forever!"

Courtney's face brightens at the thought, then suddenly her smile fades, and she frowns. Jason notices right away.

"Honey, what is it?" Jason asks, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something," replies Courtney, looking at Jason dolefully. "What do we tell Michael about Carly, when he wakes up?"

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………...


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create, I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I truly appreciate your feedback and compliments.

_SonnysAngel_: While I can understand your dislike of Courtney (Courtney Cottontail as you have called her) the truth is that after Alexis, and baby Kristina, Courtney is my favorite character, and "_Journey_" is my favorite pairing after "_Sexis_". I look forward to your reviews, and though I agree that everyone has a right to their own opinions, I would really appreciate it if you could avoid bashing Courtney in your reviews of my story. I respect your opinions about her, but I like Courtney a lot, and she is going to be a growing presence in upcoming chapters. Not as large as Sonny and Alexis, of course, as this is a "_Sexis_" fanfic. But since Courtney IS Sonny's sister, and therefore an aunt to his and Alexis's child, she will be playing a larger and more prominent role during the rest of this story, as will Jason, Mike, and others.

I accept that you hate Courtney, but I do not. I really like her, and I don't particularly look forward to reading anti-Courtney messages in my story reviews. I **DO** want you (and everyone else) to continue to read and review my stories. I would just appreciate if you could keep your Courtney insults to a minimum, or even cease bashing her completely. Thank you very much, and I hope that I didn't offend you, and that you will continue to read and review my fics.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

* * *

Jason sighs, running his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'm not sure. When I talked to Sonny at the hospital, he said he would talk to Michael, and for the time being, just to tell him that he and Carly would be staying at the cottage because it's safer, and that Sonny is helping a sick friend who is in the hospital. But that was before all this stuff with Carly happened, and I don't know what Sonny wants me to tell Michael about her now."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll call Sonny first thing in the morning, and ask him how he wants me to handle this." Jason explains slowly. "In the meantime, if Michael asks where Carly is, we'll just say she had to go out, and NOTHING more!"

Courtney nods in agreement. "I still can't believe how I was fooled into not seeing Carly for the pure bitch that she is!" she murmurs, sighing. "I'd never have believed that she'd be capable of killing a pregnant woman."

"Yeah, me either," admits Jason. "Carly manipulated us all, but thankfully she is gone now. She's out of all our lives for good, and we're all better off without her, so let's not talk about Carly anymore, okay?"

"You got it!" Courtney smiles, leaning in and kissing Jason passionately on the lips. "So you hungry? There's some leftover Manicotti in the fridge, and there's also takeout Chinese. Feel like having a midnight snack?"

Jason looks at Courtney in disbelief. "Honey, its 4:00 in the morning!"

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Okay a 4 AM snack then," she retorts, with feigned irritation. "So how about it? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jason nods, as he and Courtney stand up and walk into the kitchen together.

Meanwhile back over at GH, Sonny is in the chapel, kneeling in prayer...

"Dear God, it's me, Sonny," he begins slowly, as he pauses, unsure of exactly what to say. Sonny tries again. "God, I really need your help! Alexis and my baby are in trouble! Alexis has tried to kill herself, and now she is in a coma. You've got to help her! I know I've done a lot of really bad things in my life, but Alexis and my baby haven't done anything. Please, please don't punish them for my sins! I love Alexis and my baby so very much! I'm begging you, please don't let anything happen to either of them!" he prays fervently "I admit that I have done some terrible things in my life. I've committed a lot of horrible, unspeakable acts, all in the name of power and money. But none of that matters to me anymore, and I'd give it all up in a heartbeat now!"

Because he is so engrossed in prayer, Sonny does not notice the petite, curly-haired brunette who creeps quietly in the back of the chapel, disguised in a tan trench-coat, hat, and sunglasses. Hidden from view, and holding her breath, not daring to make a single sound, lest she be seen or heard, the woman listens attentively as Sonny begs for the recovery of the woman he loves, and their child. Her eyes blaze with jealousy at hearing his repeated declarations of love for Alexis.

"_You don't love Alexis! You love me!_" the woman scowls angrily. "_I'm your true love, NOT Alexis! I'm the one you should have been with - the one you would have been with! If only..._"

Sonny swallows hard, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I mean it! God, I swear that if you'll just let Alexis and my baby be okay, I will leave this business. I will do whatever it takes to get out, and since I'm responsible for bringing Jason into this life by taking advantage of his injuries after the accident, I will use that same power to influence Jason into leaving with me. I promise that I will get out of the business, and lead a normal, law-abiding life from now on. I will do it for myself, as well for Courtney, Mike, my children, and the woman I love. Just please take care of Alexis and my baby. Please! Don't let anything happen to them! I love them so much!"

Lurking in the shadows, the woman watches Sonny intently. "_Oh, Sonny, I love you so much!_" she thinks. "_I'm supposed to be the one who you're willing to give up your mob life for! I'm the one you want to be with - NOT Alexis! If only we could have just stayed together! We might have had a family of our own by now! So much time has passed, but I still love you so much! I want to be the one to be with you and I want to be the one carrying your baby! You should have been with me - NOT Alexis! If only things could have been different! If only..._"

"God, are you there? Can you hear me?" murmurs Sonny, his eyes closed, deep in prayer. "I give you my word that I will change my life, starting right this minute. Everything is clear to me now - more than it has ever been before. I know now where I have gone wrong a lot of the times in my life. I never should have left Alexis and gotten back with Carly after her pseudo-"accident". I should have seen Carly for the lying, manipulative, and heartless tramp that she is, and stayed with the woman I loved. I have been such an idiot! I was so totally blinded by guilt, over something that I had every to do, to notice what I was doing to Alexis. How could I use her like that, then literally throw her away by leaving her, and getting back with Carly as soon as she "returned from the dead" - or should I say from faking dead? What the hell is wrong with me? How could I have been so stupid?"

The petite, curly-haired brunette shakes her head incredulously. "_Carly faked her own death? What a sneaky, deceitful, lying bitch!_" she thinks, before suddenly remembering. "_Wait, who am I to talk? I'm no better! I've been doing the exact same thing for the last four years._"

Sonny takes a deep breath before continuing. "Alexis brings out the best in me, always guiding me into becoming a better person, the kind of man she truly thinks that I could be. She has gotten me to discover things in me that I never could. Carly does the opposite, and as long as she always gets what she wants, she is content with letting me keep us all trapped in this violent and dangerous life. Alexis builds me up, always supporting me, and encouraging me to do the right thing. Like when she persuaded me to call off my hit on A.J.! She made me realize that Courtney needed to see for herself, what a slime-ball A.J. is, and that I would just be hurting Courtney, and other innocent people, as well as everything that I would lose if I killed A.J - all that I would be sacrificing."

"Unlike Carly, Alexis always pushes me to be the best. She is truly everything that Carly is not - respectable, classy, bright, honest, smart, enormously sexy, and a helluva lot more! Why couldn't I see that before? What the hell is wrong with me that I would leave such a wonderful and terrific woman like Alexis to be with a cold and calculating slutty pathological liar hag like Carly? How could I just use and then dump Alexis like that?" demands Sonny, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand in self-anger. "No wonder Alexis hates me, and wanted to keep our baby away from me. When Zander said that Carly's car went off the cliff into the lake, I wish I had stayed with Alexis, and seen Carly's accident for the stunt that it was - a ploy to manipulate Alexis and me, and drive a wedge between us by making us feel guilty for having made love when we had every right to do so. Carly and I were legally divorced at the time, so we were doing absolutely nothing wrong. I should have known that and NEVER left Alexis. I have made mistakes, and done a lot of awful things. But I swear that if you'll just give me a chance, everything will be different from now on. I know now that I love Alexis with all my heart and soul, and with every fiber of my being. I want to be a good husband to her, and a good father to our children. You just have to let Alexis and my baby be okay! You just have to! Please don't take them away from me! Alexis and our child are my life now! I really need them, and I love them so much!"

The woman in the shadows watches silently, her eyes filling with tears at Sonny's emotion, and heartfelt promises, when suddenly, the chapel doors bang open loudly, and Bobbie rushes into the room. Kneeling by the altar, Sonny whirls around, startled, as the woman quickly shrinks farther back, hiding deeper in the shadows before she can be seen.

"Sonny, it's Alexis!" Bobbie gasps, breathlessly. "You have to come quick! Hurry!"

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. The song lyrics are from "_Angel_" on Sarah McLachlan's album, "_Surfacing_". I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to, is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny quickly jumps up, his eyes wild with fear, and panic written all over his face. "Why? Bobbie, what's happening?" he demands, becoming ashen. "Is Alexis all right? What's going on? Tell me!"

Bobbie grabs his wrist, hustling him out of the chapel, as Sonny continues trying to question and interrogate her. "We have to get upstairs right away!"

Out in the hall, Bobbie heads for the elevators, but Sonny immediately darts towards the stairs. "We don't have the time to wait for an elevator!" he says, Bobbie follows behind, as Sonny rushes past her into the stairwell, taking two steps at time, all the way upstairs. Before Bobbie can even catch up to him, and remind him to scrub and gown before entering the Unit, Sonny bangs open the stairway door, sprinting down the hall to the ICU. He runs right past Max, Marco and Johnny, who are faithfully standing guard right outside the Intensive Care Unit doors. Sonny is totally oblivious to their presence, and the sympathetic looks on their faces, as he bursts into the room, stopping short at Alexis's bed, gasping loudly at the sight in front of him.

_Spend all your time waiting, _

_for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay_

"Charge to 200!" yells Dr. Monica Quartermaine, bending over Alexis and straddling one side of her bed, as Dr. Tony Jones hands her a pair of defibrillator paddles. Deftly, she applies them to Alexis's chest. "Charge! Clear!"

The woman on the gurney bounces up as the electrical voltage runs through her. "No response!" says a nurse named Maria. "We're losing her!"

"Not on my watch, we're not!" Monica growls angrily. "Tony, resume chest compressions! Maria, give her an amp of epi and charge to 250!"

Maria nods and presses a couple buttons, as Dr. Tony Jones restarts CPR on Alexis, while another nurse injects the epinephrine.

"Charge! Clear!"

"Still no response!" sighs Tony, glancing at the heart monitor.

"Charge to 300!" barks Monica grimly. "C'mon people, MOVE IT! We can still get her back! Charge to 300!"

"Monica…………" Tony meets Dr. Quartermaine's eyes, giving her a Look.

"I don't want to hear it, Tony!" shouts Monica, as she readies the defibrillator paddles once again. "I just lost her sister, and I'm NOT going to give up on her too! Now charge to 300!"

"Charge! Clear!"

"Nope!" Tony says, shaking his head sadly, and resuming chest compressions. "Monica, I think you should call it."

"Absolutely not!" refuses Monica firmly. "Give her another amp of epi, and charge to 360!"

"C'mon Alexis, don't give up! Hang in there, and fight!" Dr. Quartermaine mutters under her breath as she quickly reapplies the defibrillator paddles. "Charge! Clear!" she says, as Alexis bounces on the bed with the electrical jolt. All of a sudden, there is a surprising beep, and audible sighs of relief echo through the small curtained space in the Intensive Care Unit as Dr. Tony Jones, glancing at the heart monitor, confirms what they already know.

"Normal sinus. We got her back!" exclaims Tony, looking at Monica. "Or should I say _you_ got her back. I was ready to call it. Good thing you were more persistent!"

Monica shrugs. "It was nothing. We just lost Kristina, I wasn't going to let Alexis go too!" she says, before noticing the dark-haired Latino man waiting anxiously by the foot of Alexis's bed. "Sonny!"

"Sonny, you can't be in here without a mask and gown!" Tony scolds apprehensively. "This is a sterile environment! There are immune suppressed patients here! You have to leave! NOW!"

Sonny glowers silently at Tony, as Bobbie comes up behind him, and gently touches him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Sonny," she murmurs. "Once you scrub and gown, you can come back in, and be with Alexis. Okay?"

Sonny roughly brushes Bobbie's hand off his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere! Monica, what hell happened?" he demands angrily. "I was just with her a few minutes ago, and you all said she was stable! Then as soon as I leave, all hell breaks loose! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know yet, Sonny!" Dr. Quartermaine shakes her head. "She WAS stable, but then she started crashing. It's okay though! We got her back and she is stable – at least for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Monica walks over, patting Sonny kindly on the shoulder as she comes by. "It means that we'll just have to wait and see," she says softly. "And hope & pray. Now you've got to go, Sonny. You really can't be in here, in this sterile environment, without scrubbing in first."

Sonny sighs heavily. "All right. I'll go scrub and put on a mask and gown," he consents. "But after that, I am NOT leaving her side, no matter what. I don't care what the regulations are. You can call the security guards to come and drag me out, if you want, but I am NOT leaving Alexis!"

Bobbie, Tony and Monica exchange a Look, realizing how determined, and adamant Sonny is.

"Okay, Sonny, you can stay," relents Dr. Quartermaine, as Tony shakes his head incredulously.

Sonny nods silently, giving Monica a look of thanks before Bobbie leads him out of the room. A few minutes later, he comes back, fully gowned and gloved, and wearing a surgical mask. Pulling up a chair next to Alexis's bedside, he gently takes her hand not attached to an IV.

"Lex, its me. I'm back." Sonny says, stroking Alexis's hand tenderly. "I'm back and I give you my word, I will never leave you again!"

_  
There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard, at the end of the day._

"Lex?" murmurs Sonny, lovingly brushing a strand of hair off her hot and sweaty forehead. "Lex, can you hear me? You have to wake up now! It's time to get up! Please you just have to! I love you so much! I need you, and our child needs you too! Please open those beautiful, gorgeous eyes of yours and look at me! Please!"

Though there is still no response from Alexis, Sonny keeps talking hoping to draw the woman he loves, out of her deep slumber. "Lexie, I have been doing a lot of thinking and praying – especially over the last several hours. What you said to me at Kristina's memorial service and before……………….you were right. My life is dangerous, and people do die around me because of it. People I love. People who I care very deeply for. But not any more. Never again. This life of death, and danger, and violence that surrounds me, ends here. Right now. With me."

Sonny sighs heavily. "Alexis, I've come to a decision," he begins, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm leaving this business. For good. I am going legit, and I am going to take Jason with me. I love you, Lex, and I never again want to risk having this dangerous life ever harm you or our beautiful child. So I am getting out. I am doing this for all of us. I love you, and I am never going to let anything or anyone come between us, or keep us apart, ever again. I promise you that"

Sonny clears his throat, and takes another deep breath before speaking again. "You know, after everything I went through as a kid, all the stuff that happened with Deke and my mom, I used to think that money and power were the most important things in the world. The ONLY really important things. I wanted the power so that no one could ever touch me. So that no one could ever hurt me. Like Deke did. So as soon as I could, I started in the business trying to get as much power as I could grab. I did whatever I had to do, just to climb to the top. Nothing else was as important. Nothing else mattered. Like the whole situation with Michael, Carly and A.J." Sonny pauses for a moment, then continues. "Don't get me wrong, I love Michael. I love him with all of my heart, just as if he were my own son. But the way I went about getting him – taking him from A.J., was all about power. I wanted power over A.J. and I took it. It didn't matter to me, that regardless of the fact that A.J.'s an alcoholic, Michael is still his biological son. I had all the power and I used it to get what I wanted, just like always. But not anymore. Never again"

"Because of how I grew up, I used to think that power and money were the only really important things. Nothing else mattered as much. But you've changed me, Lex." Sonny says, stroking Alexis's forehead tenderly. "You helped me, tried to make me a better man, a better person. You built me up, and were always trying to guide me to do the right thing, Well, now I am. I am leaving this violent and dangerous life, once and for all. I'm doing it for you, for our precious child, for my father, for my sister, for Jason, and most of all, I am doing it for myself. I want to be a good man, Alexis. A man you can respect, a man you can ALWAYS be proud of. I love you, Alexis. I LOVE YOU!"

Then, exhausted by the events of the last few days, and especially this past night, Sonny falls fast asleep, while sitting in an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair hunched over Alexis's bed, her hand clasped lovingly in his.

_I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins._

As the long and dark night gives way to morning, Sonny sleeps quietly, in the chair, his head and upper body bent over Alexis's bed. He dreams fitfully, his entire sleep consumed by visions and memories of Alexis. Fleeting scenes of days long past. Happy times spent with Alexis.

The sweet smell of the gardenias in Alexis's hair as they danced in each other's arms in Puerto Rico. The feelings of pure love and gratitude as she sat outside his cell at the PCPD discussing their memories of going to the ballet as children, while she tried to talk him through his bout of claustrophobia.

Her soft and smooth peaches n' cream scented skin nuzzling against his, and their arms wrapped around each other under the silky black satin sheets. The warmth of her naked body pressed against him, as they made love for the first time. The love that conceived their beautiful child – growing and developing in Alexis's womb, as she lies in a deep slumber.

_Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

As Sonny sleeps, hunched over Alexis's bed, several hours pass by. The sun rises, shining brightly through the windows on the Unit floor. The relative calm of night is exchanged for the hectic day's activities of the hospital. Sonny continues to sleep, and is dreaming about Alexis, and the two of them lying together on the beach in each other's arms when he gets a strange sensation, interrupting his reverie.

"Sonny! Sonny!" exclaims Bobbie, shaking his shoulder vigorously. "Wake up, Sonny! Sonny!"

"Huh?" Sonny grunts groggily. "Whaa? What's going on?"

"Sonny! Wake up!" Bobbie says, shaking him insistently. "Wake up!"

Sonny rubs his eyes blearily. "Huh? What's happening? Is it Alexis?" he asks, suddenly wide awake, and turning to the love of his life, then bitterly disappointed at seeing that she has not regained consciousness yet.

"What is it, Bobbie?" Sonny asks grumpily.

"Sonny, it's almost noon," explains Bobbie apologetically. "We let you sleep late because you were up for most of the night, but you really need to call Alexis's family now. Nikolas, as Alexis's next of kin, needs to know what's happened, and Jax and Ned would want to know too."

Sonny nods, grumbling and muttering under his breath as he gets up from his chair, stretching his body and arching his back, trying to get out all the kinks, and aches. "All right, all right!" he grouses. "I'll do it! I'll call them – even though I don't want to! I still say they don't deserve to know! If they had really cared about her, they would not have left her all alone on the night of her sister's funeral!"

"Be that as it may…….." begins Bobbie as Sonny puts his hand up to stop her.

"Bobbie, I said I will call them and I will!" Sonny says, as he starts to take out his cell phone.

"No cell phones in the ICU, Sonny." Bobbie reminds him, before continuing. "But I cleared you to use one of the phones at the Nurse's Station so you don't have to leave Alexis."

"Thanks, Bobbie!" nods Sonny, as he heads over to the Nurse's desk, and Alexis remains unconscious, hooked up to tubes and machines.

At the Nurse's Station, Sonny picks up the receiver of the phone that a nurse hands him and with a sigh, he dials Jax's number

"Hello, Jax………………."

_In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

Jasper "Jax" Jacks is lying in bed with his arms cradled around Skye Quartermaine, the woman he loves, and who is as feisty as her fiery red hair, when the phone rings rousing him from his slumber. Although its nearly noon, and he is usually up long before this, on this morning, he and Skye are taking it easy and sleeping in. So they are both fast asleep in each other's arms when the phone rings, waking him.

Groggily, Jax reaches for the cordless phone on the nightstand. "Hello," he says, rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes.

"Jax, it's Sonny."

"What do you want, Corinthos?" growls Jax impatiently. "This isn't good time. I'm busy right now," he adds, glancing at the pretty redhead snuggling into his bare chest.

"Oh! Well, I'm so sorry to disturb you, 'Candyboy'!" Sonny says mockingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I just thought you should know that Alexis is in the ICU at General Hospital. Being that she is your ex-wife and good friend and all. That is if you're not too busy to make some time for her."

"What? What the hell happened? I'll be right there!" Jax says, slamming the phone down.

Back at General Hospital, in the ICU, Sonny puts the phone down, glancing over to Alexis's bed, to see if there's any change. Disappointed at seeing none, he dejectedly turns back to the phone and with a sigh, he picks up the receiver and dials Ned's number.

"Ned? It's Sonny…………………………"

_So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn,  
there's vultures and thieves at your back._

At the Quartermaine gatehouse, Ned Ashton is also fast asleep, in an effort to escape, and not have to face the fact that the woman he loved is gone. Gone forever. He is lying in bed, trying to spend as many hours as possible in sleep to avoid all the memories of his lost love, Kristina.

RING! RING! RING!

Ned groans loudly, grabbing the phone from his bedside table. "Ned Ashton."

"Ned, its Sonny."

"What do you want, Sonny," Ned snarls angrily. "Haven't you already done enough?'

"It's about Alexis……." Sonny begins. But before he can continue, he is interrupted.

"You stay away from Alexis, do you hear me? If you go ANYWHERE near her, I'm going to make you regret the day you were born!" Ned demands angrily. "I mean it, Corinthos. You've already caused enough damage! STAY AWAY FROM ALEXIS & MY CHILD!"

"Ned, just SHUT UP for a second & listen to me!" Sonny tries again. "Alexis is in the hospital. She is in the ICU in a coma!"

"WHAT?" screeches Ned loudly. "What the HELL did you do to her, Corinthos? I'm coming there now, and if you have anything to do with this, I swear to God, I am going to tear you from limb to limb! I'll be right down!"

Before Sonny can respond, he hears the phone slam down, then a click and the dial tone. Sighing loudly, Sonny hangs up the phone. Then with a quick glance over to Alexis, he picks up the phone to make one last call, dialing the number to the main line at Wyndemere.

_The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack._

Nikolas Cassadine is standing in the kitchen at Wyndemere, with his girlfriend, Gia Campbell. Though there is a whole staff of servants at the Cassadine mansion, including a cook, from time to time, Nikolas and Gia enjoy trying to cook for themselves. So while the steaks cook on the grill, and the potatoes are baking, Gia stand at the counter, tearing lettuce into a large bowl for a salad, while Nikolas stands behind her, his arms wrapped around her abdomen, when the phone rings.

Letting go of his girlfriend, Nikolas reaches over and picks up the cordless phone sitting on the stainless steel counter.

"Nikolas Cassadine."

"Nikolas, it's Sonny." Sonny says hurriedly, before Nikolas can interrupt him, like Jax and Ned did. "It's about Alexis. Late last night, there was an accident, and Alexis was rushed to the hospital. She is in the ICU."

"Oh my God! What the HELL did you do to her, Sonny?" Nikolas yells angrily. "I swear to God, if you have hurt Alexis, like you hurt Kristina, I will bring down all the power of Cassadine vengeance upon you! I'll be right there!"

_Don't make no difference,  
escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees._

After hanging up with Nikolas, Sonny heads back over to the chair besides Alexis's bed, bracing himself for the hurricanes that are about to come. The hurricanes known as Jax, Ned and Nikolas.

_You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here_

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

I don't remember if at the time that Kristina Sr. died (when this story takes place) if Courtney was still married to A.J., and the whole stalking storyline had taken place yet. I can't recall, and though I'm sure I probably have it on video tapes somewhere, I don't really feel like going and searching through the multitude of boxes full of tapes (most unlabeled!) in my room and in the basement! (LOL! ) So just assume that the stalking storyline has already happened, and after finding out that A.J. was behind the stalking, and the real reason for their marriage, Courtney and A.J. were divorced. Since I'm a HUGE Journey fan (after Sexis) Courtney and Jason are together now, and they're dating steadily. Of course the whole Lorenzo kidnapping Courtney, and her subsequent miscarriage storyline never happened. Jason and Courtney are living together in Jason's Pent-house a majority of the time, and seriously looking ahead to marriage and a family.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Harborview Towers, in Sonny's penthouse, Jason and Courtney are curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep. Because of Jason being up most of the night, he and Courtney are really sleeping in on this day. Before sleeping, Jason left a note for Leticia, letting her know of the situation, and requesting that she not let on to Michael what was going on. As a result, Leticia kept him very occupied and quiet upstairs for most of the morning.

But finally, by around noon, Leticia is not able to contain him any longer, and Jason and Courtney are awakened by the sound of Michael bounding down the stairs loudly. He stops short when he sees his Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney sitting on the sofa, instead of his parents.

"Aunt Courtney! Uncle Jason! What are you doing here?" Michael asks, looking at them curiously. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Leticia, who has rushed down the stairs after Michael, tries to coax him back upstairs. "C'mon, Michael. Let's let your aunt and uncle sleep a little while longer. They were up most of the night. So how about we go upstairs and play some video games and let your Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney go back to bed?"

Michael refuses to budge. "Why?" asks the freckled redhead, narrowing his eyes. "What's going on? WHERE ARE Mom and Dad?"

As Leticia continues trying to cajole Michael into going back upstairs with her, Jason shakes his head imperceptibly, a subtle signal that it's all right, and Michael can stay.

Nodding, Leticia retreats back upstairs. Once she is gone, Michael repeats his question, asking where his parents are. With a slight nod to Courtney, Jason gets up and kneels down on the floor in front of his nephew. Courtney moves down towards the other end of the couch, closer to where Michael is standing.

"Hey, buddy! Listen, we need to talk to you." Jason says very gently, in a kind voice. "C'mon, let's sit down and talk, okay?"

"O.K." agrees Michael, sitting down in between Courtney and Jason on the sofa. "Now what's going on?"

"Okay, you know your dad's friend, Ms. Davis?" Jason begins, unsure of what to say, and how to say it. "Remember her? She used to live in the apartment right across the hall?"

Michael nods, wondering where this is going. "Yeah, kind of. What does she have to do with this? She doesn't live there anymore. You do, and Aunt Courtney stays there most of the time, too."

"Yeah, well last night, your dad found out some things about Ms. Davis, some really important things about her that he never knew." Jason pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. "Sonny went to her apartment to talk to her, but when he got there, he saw that she had gotten hurt very badly. So he took her to the hospital, and he's staying there with her."

"All right. But where's Mom?"

Jason and Courtney exchange a Look, unsure of whether Sonny would want them tell Michael about this, and how he would want it told. Still, not knowing how else to put Michael off, they decide to continue.

"Michael, I know that this may be kind of hard for you to understand," begins Courtney, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But last night, when your mom found out that Sonny was going to see Ms. Davis, she got really angry."

"So that's why……." Interrupts Michael, nodding in understanding.

"That's why what, Michael?" Jason asks, concerned. "What is it?"

"Last night, I woke up after hearing screaming and the sound of something breaking." Michael explains. "I went to see what was happening, and Mom said that everything was all right, and sent me back to bed."

Jason & Courtney nod, knowing that, that kind of behavior sounds like Carly, and that it is consistent with her overall demeanor the previous night

"Yeah, your mom was really angry." Courtney says, with a loud sigh. "She was so mad, that she got sick in her head, and Jason had to take her to the hospital."

"So then Mom and Dad are at the hospital together. So then Dad can take care of both Mom and Ms. Davis." Michael concludes. "Is Grandma Bobbie going to take care of Mom, too?"

Jason & Courtney shake their heads. "No, Michael," answers Jason. "Your mom is not at the same hospital as your dad and Grandma Bobbie. She has a different kind of sickness, and she needs to be taken care of by special doctors who know all about the one that she has."

Michael nods, sighing. "Can I see her?"

Jason and Courtney shake their heads sadly. "I'm sorry, Michael, you can't."

"Never?"

"I don't know, buddy." Jason answers honestly. "At least not right now. You're too young. Maybe someday when you're older, if your dad says it's all right, we can think about it then. But not right now."

Michael quietly digests this information. "Can I at least call her?"

Jason and Courtney exchange a Look. "I don't know, Michael. If your mom's doctors say its okay, we can talk about calling her. But your mom is really sick right now. So we have to just wait until she gets a little bit better, okay?"

"Okay," murmurs Michael softly. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Wll how about we get some lunch at Kelly's and then you, me and Aunt Courtney take Rosie and go to the park and have a picnic? How does that sound?"

"Great! Let's go!" Michael says, jumping up excitedly from the sofa. As he runs up the stairs, Jason smiles and Courtney giggles softly at his exuberance.

"He's taking all this a lot better than I thought," comments Courtney thoughtfully. "I thought he'd be really upset about Carly."

Jason nods pensively. "Yeah he's a strong kid. He's been through a lot in his life but still, he's always bounced back. He's very tough and resilient. He'll be okay. We just have to watch him. But with lots of love, attention and support, he'll be fine, I think."

"Yeah……………….."

Meanwhile back at General Hospital, Sonny is in the ICU at Alexis's bedside, awaiting the arrival of Ned, Jax and Nikolas. As he sits there, he tries to brace himself for the fury he knows they are going to unleash upon him. He doesn't have to wait long. Sonny is still sitting with Alexis, stroking her hand tenderly, when Nikolas, Jax and Ned burst into the unit. They all stop short at Alexis's bedside, gasping loudly at the sight of her, and then immediately turn on Sonny.

"YOU!" Ned shouts as he and Jax stride up to him, until they are practically nose to nose. "What the HELL have you done to Alexis?"

Sonny is just about to start explaining when Jax grabs him by the collar, pulls him across the room and pushes him up against the wall. "You better start talking, Corinthos! I mean NOW! You have exactly two minutes to explain, before Ned and I start breaking every single measly bone in your pathetic body! What the HELL happened to Alexis?"

With Jax's big hands wrapped tightly around his neck, Sonny gasps out, "Can't speak………….Can't breathe."

"Gentlemen! That's ENOUGH!" admonishes Bobbie sharply. "This is an Intensive Care Unit! There are critically ill people here, including Alexis. So take it outside! Or better yet, end it RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll end it when Sonny gets out of Alexis's life for good, and when he stays far away from everyone I care about!"

"Jax! Stop it, NOW, or I'll be forced to call Security! I mean it!" Bobbie says sternly. "As much as I hate to admit it, what happened to Alexis wasn't his fault. If you strangle Sonny to death, you will be no better than any other killer. Just let him go and he'll explain what happened."

Realizing that Bobbie is right, Jax relents and releases his hands from around Sonny's neck. As soon as he lets go, Sonny crumbles to his knees, taking in a big gasp of air, wheezing and coughing loudly.

"Start talking, Corinthos!" Ned orders.

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………..


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I truly appreciate your feedback and compliments.

_SonnyAngel_: I know that Sonny seems totally out of character, being so weak, but I've done that on purpose. I've wanted to show how defeated and guilty that Sonny has been feeling by all the events that have occurred (the explosion, Kristina's death, what happened with Alexis at the memorial service, finding out about his child and all the lies from Carly, discovering Alexis, etc) and that, in a way, he has kind of "given up".

Sonny has finally realized that he's "hit rock bottom", so to speak. One of his best friends and the woman he loves, has walked away from him and now lies in a coma, the woman he gave her up for has had to be committed, he's come close to losing the chance to ever get to know his first-born child, he's still has concerns about Jason and Courtney being together, and his business is literally exploding in front of him. So, realizing that he needs to make some fundamental changes in his life, Sonny is turning inward.

Though it may come across as being weak, my intent is for Sonny to take a good, long, serious look at himself, and see that he has reached the end of the line. He now understands that he has come to a "fork in the road", and finally accepts that he has to make some radical changes in his life if he ever hopes to have a relationship with Alexis and his unborn first child.

So although Sonny seems out of character, that is precisely the point! I am trying to change Sonny's character from the amoral mobster with a heart of gold, to just a loving, law-abiding, family man with a heart of gold. A man that Alexis won't fear having as a husband and father to her child/children. I want Sonny to decide to better himself for Alexis and his family, and realize that all his money and power don't mean very much when he is without the woman he loves and his child.

In short, I am trying to show how Sonny has been "shaken to the core" by everything that has happened, and has made the decision to change. I hope you can understand, and will continue to read the story and still enjoy it.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Start talking, Corinthos!" Ned repeats again, menacingly. "How in the HELL did Alexis get like this?"

Sonny sighs loudly. "She……..she tried to kill herself," he murmurs softly. "I had gone to her apartment to talk to her about something, and I found her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She had cut her wrist and overdosed on pills."

Jax, Nikolas and Ned snort in contempt.

"Yeah, right!" scoffs Jax. "Alexis tried to commit suicide! Do you really expect us to believe that, Corinthos? Alexis is a smart, confident, and very successful woman! She's even pregnant, for God's sake! Why in the world would she even _think_ about doing that?"

Sonny looks at Jax in amazement. "Gee, I wonder why?" he retorts sarcastically, his voice dripping with contempt. "Hmm, let's think about that one, shall we, Candyboy? Why would Alexis try to kill herself on the night of her sister's funeral? Especially considering how her so-called "family" and "friends" just abandoned her, leaving her all alone, when she was already so distraught at the memorial service?"

Ned, Jax and Nikolas hang their heads in shame for a moment, before Ned snaps back.

"It's your fault that there even had to be a funeral in the first place!" growls Ned angrily. "Kristina would still be alive if it weren't for you! She was killed all because she just happened to wander into your warehouse when someone was trying to murder you! If only they killed you, we'd have all been so much better off, but no, they had to take a beautiful, pure, sweet and innocent woman like Kristina. You killed her, Corinthos! She died all because of you! DAMN YOU!"

"It's not my fault!" protests Sonny weakly, knowing himself how lame it sounds. "How could I have known that someone would bomb my warehouse, and at just the moment when Kristina happened to be there. This is not my fault!"

"Yes, it is, Corinthos! Thanks to you Port Charles is now a battlefield!" Jax snarls, sighing as he glances over at his former wife, lying motionless on the hospital bed. "Alexis and Kristina are just the latest casualties! No one is safe around you! You bring death and destruction wherever you go. Everyone who comes into contact with you always ends up getting hurt. No matter who it is. Brenda, Zander, Kristina, Alexis. Even your own wife, Carly, your right-hand man and errand boy, Jason, and your stolen son, Michael. You have turned Port Charles into a complete war zone! You're totally responsible for all the fallout!"

"You're right" Sonny murmurs softly, barely above a whisper. "You're absolutely right."

Not sure that they heard him correctly, Nikolas, Jax and Ned snap their heads back in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" asks Ned incredulously. "Did we hear right? Did the 'Great Sonny Corinthos' just admit guilt for everything that has happened?"

Sonny nods. "Yes, Ned. I did. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened," he says contritely. "I never want anything like this to ever happen again. So, I'm going to see to it that it doesn't."

"How the HELL are you going to make sure of that?" Jax demands, sneering. "It's not exactly like you live a safe, law-abiding life. I mean, you're a Godfather in _THE MOB_! Danger and violence surround you all the time. You've been arrested countless times, yet you are still out on the streets, constantly risking the lives and safety of everyone who knows you. You've been shot at, kidnapped, bombed, what's next? More importantly, how the HELL are you going to prevent it from happening again? No one is safe around you! Even Zander, a boy you claimed to love, you had viciously beaten, just because he did something you didn't like. You supposedly loved Zander like your own son, but yet you ordered your thugs to attack him bad enough to land him in the hospital, just because he went against you."

Closing his eyes, Sonny hangs his head in shame at what he had, had done to Zander, and remembering the look on Alexis's face at the hospital when he had lied to her. If only he could go back and change things. If only he had stayed with Alexis after their night together, Kristina would still be alive and Alexis wouldn't have been lying in that bed in a coma. If only.

Jax soon interrupts his repentant reverie. "You're just a criminal, amoral killer and mobster, Corinthos!" he taunts. "How in the HELL are you going to change things?"

"I'm getting out of the business, that's how!" retorts Sonny, evenly. "I'm going legit, and I'm taking Jason with me. I never again want to have any part of the danger, crime and violence that comes with this life. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to get out and protect everyone I love and care about. Since I'm totally responsible for involving Jason in this life, by taking advantage of him after his accident, I am going to convince him to leave the business with me. We're both going to get out and live safe law-abiding lives from now on."

Jax, Ned and Nikolas stare at Sonny in disbelief for several seconds. Then finally, Ned breaks the silence.

"After all these years, after all this time, what in the world would make the 'Great Sonny Corinthos' decide to just give up all his power and money, and leave the "Godfather" act behind for good?" challenges Ned skeptically. "What would possess you to decide all of a sudden to finally reform your life?"

Sonny glances over at the woman he loves, still lying motionless on the hospital bed. "Alexis," he murmurs softly as he walks over to her, and picks up her hand, stroking it tenderly. "I realized that I love Alexis. I love her with all my heart and soul, and I will do anything and everything it takes to protect her and my child and keep them safe. Even if it means giving up all my power and money, I'll do it. I LOVE Alexis and our child more than anyone or anything in the world. I'll do whatever it takes to give them a safe, and happy life – the kind of life I never had before. Alexis and our baby mean everything to me! I just love them so much!"

Ned pales, becoming as white as a ghost. "D-d-d-Did you just say "our" child?" he sputters fearfully, ashen-faced. "Meaning "your" child?"

For the first time since their arrival, Sonny looks at Ned with a smug expression on his face. "That's right, Nedly-boy!" he jeers. "MY child. I know about everything. Carly told me the truth about this child, and Alexis confirmed it while she was lapsing in and out of consciousness when we were waiting for the ambulance, before I just decided to bring her to the hospital myself. I know about all your lies. I should have known you were lying. There is no way that Alexis would hurt Kristina by sleeping with you. She was just going along with your lie to protect the baby. Kristina found out about it, didn't she? She knew that I was the real father. That's why she had come to my warehouse, wasn't it?"

Ned looks down, unable to answer.

"Well, congratulations, Ned!" Sonny snaps sarcastically. "Your 'little' lie just cost the life of the woman you loved. Worse, it was all for NOTHING, since I found out the truth anyway! Was it worth it, just to one-up me? So, I guess I'm not as responsible for Kristina's death as I thought I was. You're more to blame than I am. If you just hadn't butted in Alexis's and my conversation and claimed paternity of this child, Kristina would never have been at that warehouse, would she? She would still be alive, today, if only you hadn't lied. Isn't that the truth, Nedly-boy?"

Ned looks down, as Sonny's words sink in. "W-w-what are you going to do to me?" he asks worriedly. "What are you going to have done?"

Sonny just shakes his head. "Nothing. Although I sure as hell want to!" he adds. "Thank your lucky stars that Alexis cares a great deal for you, and I've decided to change my life. I never again want to do anything that will lose her respect or love, so as much as I want to beat the crap out of you, or even kill you for lying to me about my child, all these months, I know that in the long run, it will cost me a whole hell of a lot more. Not only will I be in prison, Alexis will have nothing to do with me, and I'll never get to see my child. So, especially since right now, I've got a lot more important things on my mind, I'm just going to let it go."

Ned lets out a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"Now, I'm not saying that we're ever going to be friends, Nedly-boy, or even nice to each other," warns Sonny. "All I'm saying is that I know that you care about Alexis, and that is why, at least in part, that you lied to protect her, and her child. So, because of that, because Alexis is your friend, and I'm serious about turning over a new leaf, I'm going to let it go. We both love and care about Alexis, so I hope we can try to be at least civil to each other."

Ned nods. "If you're sincere about getting out of the business and taking Jason with you……….."

"I am." Sonny promises truthfully. "This life has cost me and Jason far too much already. There is no way in the world that I'm going to let it take Alexis and my child. I'll do whatever it takes to give them a safe, peaceful and happy life"

"How do you plan on getting out, Sonny?" asks Nikolas, looking anxiously at his aunt, Alexis. "It's not exactly like you can just leave whenever you want. It's just like the Cassadines. Once you're in, it's for life. Leaving could be deadly – and if you're together with Alexis, she and your baby are both going to be in a lot of danger too."

Sonny sighs heavily. "I know, I know," he murmurs quietly, as he rubs his face and chin. "I need to think of exactly what to do. I've got to come up with a plan to get both Alexis and Courtney out of Port Charles and to a safe location for a while, until Jason and I can get out of the business and it is safe for them to return. The most important thing though is making sure Alexis, Courtney and my kids are safe."

Meanwhile, over at the park, Michael plays fetch with Rosie, Courtney's golden retriever, under the observant eye of his uncle and aunt who are lounging on a picnic blanket spread out on the ground and set with the leftover remnants of lunch from Kelly's. As they watch Michael play, Courtney suddenly turns towards Jason, excitement spilling off her face.

"Jason, honey, I have something to tell you," she starts slowly. "I wanted to tell you before. But with everything that's been happening, I wasn't sure when would be a good time. But now, in light of everything that has happened with Sonny, Alexis and Carly, I can't in good conscience, keep it from you. I cannot wait any longer. I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jason probes gently. "What is it? What's wrong? Whatever it is, it will be okay. We'll just deal with it together. Just tell me. What is it?"

Courtney takes Jason's hand into hers. "Jason, honey, we're going to have a baby!" she announces happily. "I'm pregnant!"

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………..


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason stares at Courtney in disbelief for a couple of moments. "You're pregnant?" he asks in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yup!" nods Courtney happily. Her deep blue eyes are sparkling with excitement. "I'm positive!"

"When did you find out?"

Courtney pauses for a second. "Well, last week I realized that I was really late, so I took a home pregnancy test, and it was positive. I couldn't believe it, so I took another one, and it came out the same. So I made an appointment with Dr. Meadows, and I saw her a couple of days ago and she confirmed it. I'm definitely pregnant. I was going to tell you – I was just waiting for the right time and place."

Jason nods in understanding as Courtney continues.

"But now, after everything that has been going on, and all that has happened with Carly, Sonny, Alexis and their baby, I just didn't feel like it was right to keep it from you, any longer," explains Courtney softly. "I'm sorry, Jason. I should have told you right away."

"It's okay!" Jason reassures the pretty blonde. "What Carly did was totally different. It's not like you have been trying to hide this pregnancy from me. You were planning on telling me soon. You were just waiting for the right moment, and besides, I know I've been busy, what with the warehouse explosion and everything else that has been going on. It's not like I've given you any good opportunities to tell me something like this. I'm just glad you told me now, like this."

Courtney takes Jason's hands into hers. "Me too!"

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Courtney shrugs nonchalantly. "Dr. Meadows estimated about a month, more or less."

"I'm going to be a father!" says Jason, suddenly jumping to his feet excitedly. "We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a dad! Whoo-hoo! Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hearing the commotion from a few feet away, where he is playing fetch with Rosie, Michael quickly rushes up to his aunt and uncle. "Uncle Jason, Aunt Courtney? What is it? What's going on? Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, buddy!" Jason exclaims, taking Michael and spinning him around happily. "Absolutely nothing is wrong. Your Aunt Courtney and I are going to have a baby! You're going to have a little cousin very soon!"

Michael's eyes grow wide. "Really?"

Jason and Courtney nod at Michael as they smile at each other.

"Cool!" remarks Michael, as he hugs his aunt and uncle. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, buddy!" Jason and Courtney say, chuckling. "What would you like it to be?"

"A boy!" Michael declares resolutely. "Then he can be like my little brother and I can teach him things like how to play ball, and ride a bike! Can I, Uncle Jason?"

"Of course!" nods Jason as Courtney continues. "But you know it's going to be a while before the baby will be ready to do all those things. Besides it could be a girl."

Michael wrinkles his nose in disgust. "A girl? YUCK!"

Jason and Courtney both laugh loudly.

"Is it okay if I go back and play with Rosie now?"

Jason glances at his watch, frowning slightly. "Okay, buddy. But only for a little while longer. Your Aunt Courtney and I need to get going soon. But you can play a little bit more. We'll call you when we're ready to go, okay?"

"Okay!" nods Michael in agreement as he gets up and scampers off with Courtney's golden retriever at his heels. "C'mon, Rosie!"

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sonny's startling announcement to leave the mob has started to calm Nikolas, Jax and Ned down, and they are all spending the day, taking turns sitting with Alexis in the ICU, while the others pace impatiently in the halls and the waiting room. However, Sonny has not left Alexis even for a moment and is keeping vigil at her bedside.

"C'mon, Alexis! Wake up You've been asleep all night and all day! It's time to get up now! Please, wake up, Lex!" pleads Sonny desperately. "Just open those beautiful brown eyes of yours and look at me. Please! We're all here for you. Jax and Ned, and Nikolas are here too. At first I almost though World War III was going to break out when they showed up! But we've actually managed to start patching up our differences, and at least we've become civil with each other! Now you've just got to wake up! C'mon, Lex! Wake up!"

Sonny feels a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he looks up into the kind face of Bobbie Spencer. "Sonny, maybe you should take a break now. You have been here for hours. Jas, Nikolas and Ned are here. Why don't you get away for a little while? Go home, take a shower, get something decent to eat – something besides vending machine coffee, and chips, get some sleep, see Michael, and then come back, refreshed, this evening."

Sonny shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Bobbie. I can't do that," he refuses. "The last time I left Alexis, she started crashing, and that was only when I was downstairs in the chapel! Who knows what could happen if I actually left the hospital and went home for a few hours?"

With a slight roll of her eyes, Bobbie sighs loudly. "All right, Sonny, all right," she murmurs as she leaves the ICU. The moment she steps out into the hall, removing her sterile mask, Ned and Jax look at her expectantly.

Bobbie throws up her hands in exasperation. "What can I do? He refuses to leave her side!" she explains. "But I can't say that in the same situation, I wouldn't do the same thing. I'm sure you wouldn't either."

Jax and Ned slowly nod their heads in agreement.

Nikolas, Jax and Ned all leave for different periods of time, coming back again, throughout the day, but Sonny never budges. As the hours go by, and the day passes into evening, and then night, Sonny remains virtually glued to Alexis in the ICU. With the exception of quick trips to the restroom, and to the vending machine for coffee and snacks, he never leaves her side.

Finally, late in the evening, Jason and Courtney walk into the ICU both wearing the sterile mask and gown. Jax, Ned and Nikolas have all left for the evening, with plans to be back first thing in the morning. Stifling a loud gasp, Jason and Courtney, take in Sonny's disheveled, haggard appearance, and are very concerned.

Courtney immediately walks up to her brother and throws her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Sonny, I'm so sorry!" she murmurs. "How is she doing?"

"So far, there's been no change." Sonny answers sadly. "I keep talking to her, hoping that she can hear me, hoping that she is listening and will come back to me. But still nothing!"

"Listen Sonny, you've been here for over 18 hours." Jason starts, as Sonny puts his hand up to stop him.

"Jason, don't even start. Bobbie has already tried it. I am not leaving Alexis!"

Jason continues, undeterred. "Sonny, I am NOT ASKING you! I am TELLING you!" he declares firmly. "I am your friend, and I care about you! Courtney and I can both see that you are at the end of your rope! You are exhausted, and you NEED to take a break for a little while."

"There is no way that I am leaving Alexis alone."

"You won't have to," promises Jason. "Courtney and I are here and we will stay with her, as long as you need us to. But you have to get out of here for a while. Go home, have a shower, take a good nap, spend some time with Michael and then come back here. Courtney and I will stay with Alexis and we PROMISE to call you immediately if there are any changes."

Sonny looks doubtful. "I don't know," he says anxiously. "Last time I left her…….."

"Sonny you NEED to go! There is NO two ways about it!"

Jason and Sonny are so deep in conversation, that they are suddenly surprised when Courtney cries out.

"Hey, stop! Did you just see that?" exclaims Courtney, staring at Alexis intently, whose eyelids have slowly started to move

"OH MY GOD!" yells Sonny loudly, rushing back over to Alexis's bedside. "We need a doctor in here! NOW! GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!"

Sonny takes Alexis's hand into his. "Lex, baby, can you hear me? I can see what you're doing with your eyes. I know you're in there and you're trying to get out. You can do it! I know you can! Just open those beautiful brown eyes and look at me. C'mon, baby! I know you can do it. Do it for me, do it for our baby. Please Lex, just open your eyes. That's it, that's it!"

Within a few seconds, Alexis's eyes are fully open, and blinking as it tries to adjust to the bright fluorescent white lights of the ICU.

"Thank you, GOD! Thank you, thank you!" Sonny shouts, kissing Alexis's hand tenderly. "Oh baby, I knew you could do it. I knew you would come back to me. I knew it. I love you so much, Alexis. Thank you, THANK YOU!

Meanwhile Bobbie comes over to see what the yelling is, and after taking one look at Alexis, she quickly runs over to the intercom.

"Paging Dr. Quartermaine & Dr. Jones to the ICU," she announces. "Paging Monica Quartermaine and Tony Jones to the ICU! STAT!"

After hanging up the phone, Bobbie rushes right back over to her patient. "Alexis, it's me, Bobbie," she says, quickly looking her over. "Welcome back! Don't try to talk yet. The doctors had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Blink if you can understand what I'm saying."

Blink.

"Dr. Quartermaine and Dr. Jones are on their way up to see you right now. Since you're able to breathe again on your own, they'll probably be able to take the tube out! I'm sure you'll be glad to be able to talk again! I bet you have an earful that you want to say. But it's going to have to wait a little longer until Monica and Tony check you out, okay?"

Blink.

"You gave us all quite a scare, but I'm glad you're back, and I'm sure Sonny is too." Bobbie remarks. "He has barely left your side since you were brought in yesterday."

Within a few moments, Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Dr. Tony Jones arrive in the ICU, and start examining Alexis. As they are doing so, Bobbie takes Sonny aside.

"Sonny, it's late, but I think you should call and let Jax, Ned and Nikolas know that Alexis has woken up." Bobbie suggests. "They all care about her and should know."

Sonny nods. "Yeah, you're right," he agrees. "Can I use the phone at the Nurses Station again."

Bobbie smiles. "Sure, Sonny. Go ahead," she answers. "Just remember to dial 9 to get the outside line."

With a nod, Sonny quickly calls all three men, and relays the news that Alexis has regained consciousness, and is now being examined by Monica and Tony. With audible sighs of relief, all three of them promise to be there first thing in the morning. After hanging up, Sonny goes back to Alexis, who has just finished being examined.

"Well?" Sonny demands, looking at Dr. Quartermaine and Dr. Jones expectantly. "How is she?"

For the first time, Monica smiles at him. "Much better, Sonny. Her vitals are all good, she is breathing on her own and best of all, she is awake, alert, and responsive. These are all wonderful signs. I think I can say with a large certainty, that Alexis is going to make a full and complete recovery."

"Thank God!" Sonny sighs with relief. 'What about the baby?"

"Well, so far the baby is doing okay," explains Monica. "But I've set up a consult with Dr. Bond and Dr. Meadows for tomorrow morning, just to make sure. Not that there is anything wrong. But just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, thank you." says Sonny happily. "Oh Monica, I don't know how I can ever thank you and Tony for what you have done. If there is some way that I can repay you."

Monica shakes her head. "It's our job, Sonny," she replies before taking him aside, and lowering her voice considerably. "On another note, Bobbie mentioned to me that you are planning to leave the mob and take Jason with you. Is that true?"

Sonny nods. "Yes it's true. This life has cost me far too much already. I am NOT going to let it cost me the woman I love and our child. I'm done with all the crime, the death, and the senseless violence. I just want to live a safe, peaceful life with my children and the woman I love."

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me! (This darn site won't let me post my email addy in my stories, but there is a link to my email on my bio/profile page. You can get to it by clicking on my name above. Or you can get it from the Author's Notes in Chapters 1 - 4)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since he can remember, Monica looks at Sonny with gratitude. "I don't know how to say thank you, Sonny," she murmurs softly. "I know we've had our differences over the years, but I am so grateful to you for making this decision – for deciding to finally get out of the mob, and take my son with you. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Sonny says, shrugging off Monica's appreciation. "But I'm not really the one you should thank. It's my fault Jason is in this situation in the first place. Besides, I didn't have much to do with it. It was all Alexis. She's finally made me see the light."

Sonny takes a deep breath, rubbing his face, before speaking again. "Truth be told, I probably wouldn't have made this decision, if it weren't for Alexis. But what she said to me at Kristina's memorial got me really thinking. Then seeing Alexis just lying there…………"

Sonny's voice breaks, as his eyes start to water. He pauses for a moment, quickly dashing the tears away. "It changed me. More than anything ever has before. I love Alexis and my child – my children. They mean more to me than all the power and money in the world. Seeing Alexis just lying there, so helpless, it really got to me. I finally realized that I can't go on like this anymore. I have to get out of this business - I have to do it for my family, and everyone I love and care about, including Jason, so that they can finally be safe, and free from the constant danger.

Looking directly at Monica, Sonny pauses again. "Monica, I know you, Alan, and everyone blame me for Jason being in this business, and you're right. I took advantage of his injuries after the accident, and I'm completely responsible for him being involved. It's all my fault, and I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to get us both out unharmed, and keep him safe. It's the very least I owe him for bringing him into this dangerous life."

"No, Sonny." Monica says, shaking her head. "While I'm not saying that you haven't had a major part in Jason being involved in this business, you're not totally at fault either. Jason made his own decisions, and he is responsible for them. Nevertheless, I am very grateful that you've finally chosen to put this life of crime and violence behind you, once and for all. We've been waiting for the day when Jason and you would decide to get out of the business and live honest, law-abiding and safe lives. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sonny nods, as they are interrupted.

"Monica, we're ready!" calls out Dr. Tony Jones, from Alexis's bedside, where Bobbie is also standing, ready to assist, if needed.

"What's going on?" asks Sonny, confused. "What's happening?"

Monica heads over to Alexis's bedside. "Everything's okay, Sonny. Don't worry!" she reassures, as she pulls a new pair of sterile latex gloves from a box on the counter. "Alexis's vitals are all very good, so we're going remove the breathing tube from her throat."

"Oh, okay!" Sonny sighs with relief as he stands at the foot of Alexis's bed, as Monica, Tony and Bobbie are standing on either side.

"All right, Alexis, are you ready to get rid of this annoying tube?" smiles Tony, as Alexis nods eagerly.

"Ready? Okay, on the count of three, blow, like you're putting out candles." Monica says, as she grasps the top end of the tube, by Alexis's mouth. "One, two, three! Blow! Blow hard!"

With wheezing and gasping from Alexis, Monica pulls the long tube from Alexis's throat. "Don't try to talk yet, Alexis. The tube has been in there for several hours. Just wait a little bit, and take it slow," she advises, as she turns to Bobbie. "Bobbie, could you get Alexis some ice chips?"

"Of course!" nods Bobbie, as she rushes off, returning in a few minutes with a small bucket of ice cubes. Without asking, Sonny gently takes it from her.

"Thanks, Bobbie." Sonny says softly, giving her a slight nod of appreciation as he walks up to Alexis's side. Setting it down on the bedside table, he rolls up one of his sleeves, and dunking his hand into the icy bucket, he withdraws a couple of cubes. Sonny brings the ice to Alexis's dry, chapped lips, moistening them, as he strokes her forehead very tenderly.

As soon as her lips have been sufficiently wettened, in spite of Monica's recommendation to take it slow, Alexis immediately begins to try to talk. "S-S-S-Sonny," she gasps worriedly. "S-S-Sonny."

Sonny immediately tries to calm her down. "Sshh, sweetheart!" he croons softly. "Don't try to talk right now. You have been through a lot and need your rest. What ever you have to say can wait. Just take it slow."

"I – I can't. The explosion," she croaks. "The explosion at your warehouse………………"

"Don't worry about that right now. It's not important." Sonny declares firmly. "You need to take care of yourself and the baby. Everything else can wait. Just rest and focus on getting better."

Alexis shakes her frantically. "No, Sonny, it can't!" she rasps hoarsely, her eyes wild with fear. "You're in danger! Both you and Jax! You have to know this! I can't bear to lose either of you! You have to protect yourselves!"

"How? I'm not even sure who is behind this. I have SO MANY enemies. It could be any of them," explains Sonny. "I don't even know who's after me this time."

"I do."

"What?" Sonny does a double take as he and Jason, who is waiting in a corner of the room with Courtney, hear Alexis's response. As Sonny motions to him, Jason immediately rushes over to Alexis's side, opposite Sonny.

"What did you just say, Alexis?"

"I know who's after you." Alexis says huskily. "I know who blew up your warehouse, and why. You and Jax are BOTH at risk. I know who did this."

Sonny looks at Alexis in astonishment. "How?" he asks. "You've been in a coma for over 18 hours! How could you possibly know?"

"Kristina told me!" says Alexis simply

Sonny and Jason exchange a Look. "When?" Sonny asks gently. "Before she died?"

"No." Alexis shakes her head. "She told me while I was unconscious."

Sonny and Jason exchange another Look. "Are you sure?" probes Sonny gently, his face full of concern. "You've been through a major trauma on top of losing Kristina. I think you're confused. Maybe you should take things slow, like Monica said, and just rest right now."

"No! You have to listen to me! You and Jax are both in danger!" insists Alexis. "Kristina told me everything! I know who's after you! He's an international arms dealer named Luis Alcazar. He's the one who blew up your warehouse, and he is trying to kill you and Jax. I know how you feel about the police, especially the PCPD, but you have to tell Mac. You and Jax need to be protected. Luis Alcazar killed my sister. He killed Kristina, just so that he could keep control over Brenda. Now he's going after you and Jax!"

"Did you just say Brenda?" Sonny demands, looking perplexed. "Brenda Barrett? My Brenda?"

"Yes, that Brenda," nods Alexis. "The woman you and Jax both loved. Brenda Barrett."

Sonny shakes his head. "Lex, honey, I think you're confused. Brenda is dead!" he states worriedly. "Brenda died four years ago. She's gone!"

"No she's not!" Alexis says adamantly. "Kristina told me. Brenda is still alive. She was rescued from the water by this Luis Alcazar. She has been living with him ever since. He has been manipulating her into talking about you and Jax by convincing her that she is a threat to everyone she knows. Brenda has been under this Alcazar's control for the last four years."

Having been quiet all this time, listening to the conversation between Sonny and Alexis, Jason finally speaks up. "Are you sure about this Alexis?" he asks. "You're sure it's this international arms dealer, Luis Alcazar?"

Alexis nods. "Yes, I'm positive! You have to believe me, Sonny! I'm telling you the truth! You and Jax are in HUGE danger! Luis Alcazar has already killed my sister, and he could be lurking around, just waiting to kill you and Jax as we speak! I can't bear to lose either of you! You have to tell Mac! Please! Sonny, I LOVE YOU!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………….


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me! (This darn site won't let me post my email addy in my stories, but there is a link to my email on my bio/profile page. You can get to it by clicking on my name above. Or you can get it from the Author's Notes in Chapters 1 - 4)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny gazes at Alexis tenderly. "I love you too, sweetheart!" he says, brushing away a few stray strands of hair from her forehead, and kissing her gently. "You and our baby mean more to me than all the power and money in the world. I love the both of you with all my heart and soul!"

"Sonny……………" begins Alexis slowly. "I'm so sorry! About everything. The explosion, our baby, what I said and did to you at Kristina's memorial. Everything! I'm just SO sorry!"

"Ssshh, it's okay!" Sonny croons softly. "We can talk about all of that later. It doesn't matter right now. The MOST IMPORTANT thing now, is for you to realize how much I LOVE YOU and our baby and just rest and focus all your strength and energy on getting better and taking care of yourself and our child. Everything else can wait. Just rest now, okay?"

Alexis nods, her eyelids starting to get heavy. "Sonny, you do believe me about Brenda, and this Alcazar guy, don't you?" she asks worriedly. "I'm telling you the truth! You and Jax are REALLY, TRULY in danger! Please believe me!"

"Okay, Alexis, it's okay. We do believe you." Sonny reassures her, as Jason quietly comes over to Sonny's side of Alexis's bedside. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. We'll take care of it."

Alexis raises an eyebrow. "Sonny……………."

"Don't worry. It's not what you think," promises Sonny. "We'll handle this the legal way, and I promise you that this Alcazar will pay for what he has done to you, to Kristina, and to Brenda."

Sonny kisses Alexis lovingly on the forehead. "I got to step out for a few minutes, and then I'll be right back. Courtney will stay with you in the meantime, and if there is ANYTHING you need, just tell her and she'll get me right away. Right, Courtney?"

"Of course!" Courtney nods, coming over to Alexis's bedside, pulling up a chair next to it, and sitting down. "Everything will be fine! Don't worry!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sonny says, quickly kissing Alexis once more, before leaving the ICU with Jason.

Outside in the hall, Sonny immediately turns to Jason. "Okay, I want you to get our men to get EVERYTHING they can on this Luis Alcazar, and I MEAN EVERYTHING!" he commands. "I promised Alexis that I'd handle this legally, and I plan to keep my word……….."

"WHAT?" Jason screeches, interrupting Sonny, as he looks at him incredulously. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? This Alcazar is a threat! He's already tried to kill you once! He **KILLED** Alexis's sister, Kristina, terrorized Brenda, and done who knows what else! He is a THREAT and you're really not going to have it taken care of and eliminated? Alexis is carrying your baby! What if he manages to get to her, or your child? What then? Sonny, this Alcazar is a DANGER to all of us and he needs to be handled! I can't believe you don't agree with me!"

Sonny sighs loudly. "As much as I would like to torture this guy to death for everything that he has done, I can't." he states firmly. "Alexis would find out and it would destroy everything! I love Alexis and our baby with all my heart and soul, and I NEVER want to risk losing her respect or her love. We're finally started to get back everything we had before. After all that has happened - being lied to and manipulated by that tramp Carly, the explosion, and what Alexis said at the memorial, not being told the truth about the baby, everything, we're just beginning to recover from it all."

"But, Sonny………" interrupts Jason, frowning. "What if Alcazar comes after Michael or Alexis or Courtney next time! There's no telling what he could do next!"

"Truth be told, there's nothing I'd like more than to string Luis Alcazar up by his ankles, and make him regret the day he was born. But I made a promise to Alexis, and I have to keep it. If ANYTHING happens to Alcazar, Alexis will find out, and it will DESTROY any chance I have of having a life with her and our child." Sonny explains. "I just can't take that risk! I almost lost her twice! The first time after the night that we spent together, when Carly tried to fake her death by driving into that lake, and then now, when Alexis tried to commit suicide. I love Alexis AND our child, AND Michael, AND Courtney, and you more than anything. But I NEVER want to risk losing Alexis and our baby ever again."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jason shrieks. "But okay. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Sonny sighs again. "That makes two of us!"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" asks Jason, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "How do you want me to handle this Alcazar, if you don't want him eliminated?"

"I want you to call and get ALL our men – EVERYONE who is not out guarding Alexis, Courtney, and Michael……." Sonny pauses for a second, before speaking again. "Get them to get EVERYTHING they can on this Luis Alcazar, and I MEAN EVERYTHING! His family, kids, EVERYTHING. I want to get as much leverage as I can on this guy before going after him – legally, of course. I made a promise to Alexis and I am going to keep it, but I want to make sure he knows that his ONLY way out is on my terms. I don't want to leave him ANY wiggle room! So get EVERYTHING that you can on him, and as soon as possible."

"Consider it done!" Jason nods. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, increase the security on Michael, Leticia, Courtney and Alexis." Sonny adds. "I don't want there to be ANY chance of that bastard getting to anyone I love. Also, warn Jax that he is in danger. As much as I hate Candyboy, if anything happens to him, Alexis would blame me, and I can't let that happen. I can't risk anything ruining our relationship. So, also put a couple of men on him, secretly. I think that's about it, for now."

"Okay."

Sonny pauses, for a moment, thinking. Then taking a deep breath, he sighs heavily before speaking again. "I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it. But I might as well tell you now."

Jason looks at him, concerned. "What is it?"

"I have decided to leave this business." Sonny announces. "I want to get out– for good, and I'd really like you to come with me. I'm done with all the danger, crime and violence. I want to us to get out of this life together."

Jason stares at Sonny speechless for several moments, before finally speaking. "When did you decide this?"

"Sometime late last night, or early this morning," answers Sonny frankly. "After everything that's happened, all that Alexis said to me at Kristina's memorial, I really started thinking. Then seeing Alexis lying there, hurt and so helpless, I realized that I can't live like this anymore, putting everyone I love in constant danger. I have to get out of this life Jason. I never want to put Alexis, our baby, or Michael at risk ever again. Once I knew just how much I love Alexis and our child, I realized all the power and money mean NOTHING to me anymore. All that matters is keeping everyone I love safe, and living a happy, peaceful life with my family. So will you do it, Jason? Will you get out with me? Please! You're my best friend. You're like a brother to me! Do it for me, for Courtney, and for your future children. They deserve to live a life free from all the violence and danger that surrounds this world."

Jason gasps at the mention of children, knowing that Sonny does not yet know about Courtney. Pausing for a moment, he takes a deep breath, before speaking. "Sonny, there's something you need to know. Since we're already on the subject, and you're going to find out anyway, soon enough, I'm just going to tell you now."

"What is it?"

"Courtney is pregnant!" Jason exclaims, unable to contain himself any longer. "She just told me today. Courtney and I are going to have a baby!"

Sonny breaks out into a wide smile. "Congratulations, man!" he says clapping Jason on the back. "I am so happy for you both! This is WONDERFUL news! You know what this means? Courtney and Alexis are going to go through their pregnancies together!"

"Oh, Lord!" gasps Jason loudly. "God help us!"

"But just think! Our kids will be the exact same age!" Sonny explains happily. "They will probably even be best friends in addition to being cousins!"

Jason nods in agreement. "Yeah, that will be great! You and I are friends, Courtney and Alexis will be friends, and then in the next generation, our kids will be friends!"

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me! (This darn site won't let me post my email addy in my stories, but there is a link to my email on my bio/profile page. You can get to it by clicking on my name above. Or you can get it from the Author's Notes in Chapters 1 - 4)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now you have an added incentive to get out of this business," remarks Sonny, with a smile. "We both do. Courtney and Alexis are both pregnant with our children. They need all our love, support and protection not only at this time, but from now on. Most of all, though, they need us! We need to leave behind all this danger, crime and violence, and do whatever it takes to protect our family and everyone we love and care about."

Jason sighs heavily. "I know, Sonny," he says, shaking his head. "But I don't know any other life, but this one. What am I supposed to do? Just go back to the Quartermaines and start med school all over again? Pretend that the last ten years or so never happened?"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, man!" he answers softly. "Maybe. It sure would make Alan, Monica and the rest of the Quartermaines happy. I bet they'd be thrilled to have you back."

"But I don't remember them!" states Jason. "All I remember is what happened after the accident! How do I just go back after all these years? I'm a different person than I was back then, and things are different! All I know now is this life that I've had with you, Carly, Michael, Alexis, Courtney and everyone else in your world. Am I supposed to just go back to the Quartermaines, become a med student again, and try to pretend that everything is back to the way it was before the car accident? I don't think I can do that!"

"It's up to you, man." Sonny says, before adding, "Besides, leaving the business does NOT mean that you have to go back to the Quartermaines. You can do whatever you want. You can still be with Courtney and stick around Alexis, Michael, and me just like before – only now we'll be legit. You know?"

Jason nods. "You do have a point," he admits. "Even if I do decide to leave the business with you, there's nothing that says that I have to return to the Quartermaines. You all are my family now. I just don't know what to do."

"Like I said, it's up to you." Sonny says quietly. "It's all your decision. But you know I love you like a brother, and I'm DEFINITELY going to leave this business. I NEVER AGAIN want anyone I love to be put in danger because of this life – and that includes you! Let's just get out together, and at long last, truly protect our families and everyone else we love. I'm going to get out, not only for Michael, Alexis, our baby, and any future children we'll have, but also for myself. I never want to be the cause of my family or anyone else I care about, being at any risk ever again. I'm not going to force you, but I really hope that you decide to get out with me. Please, Jason, do it for me, for Courtney, and for your child that she is carrying. That baby deserves the best. He or she deserves to be safe and have a happy and peaceful life, free from bodyguards and bombings, kidnappings, shootings, and the constant danger of this world. C'mon, Jason, let's get out of this business together. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Sonny." Jason answers, putting his hand to his forehead, and rubbing his temples. "I need some time to think."

Sonny nods wordlessly.

Several minutes of silence pass as Jason contemplates his decision. After what seems like an eternity, Jason finally speaks.

"I'll do it, Sonny!" declares Jason, as he glances at Courtney and Alexis through the glass window of the Intensive Care Unit. "We'll get out of this business together. I'll do anything I have to do to protect Courtney, our child, and everyone else I love and care about. I want to go legit with you, and live a safe, and peaceful life with all of you from now on."

"Good man!" Sonny smiles, clapping Jason on the back. "I am so glad you are going to get out with me. I can't tell you how happy it makes me, especially since I know I'm the one who's responsible for you being involved in this life in the first place."

Jason shakes his head firmly. "No, you're not responsible," he insists. "I made my own choices. No one forced me. It was my decision. Just like it is my decision to get out now."

"Now that we have both decided to get out, the first, and the most important thing we've got to do is get Alexis, Michael, and Courtney OUT of Port Charles and to a safe place until we have gotten totally out and everything is safe. Especially after everything that has happened, there is NO way that I am going to risk Courtney, Michael, Alexis and our baby becoming victims of the next shooting or explosion. As soon as the doctors say that Alexis is well enough to travel, we have to get them all out of here."

"I agree." Jason nods. "But where could we send them that none of our enemies would know about, and that they'd be a hundred percent safe?"

Sonny rubs his face thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. The island is out. Too many people know too much about it."

"Where then?"

"I don't know." Sonny admits. "But probably somewhere out of the country – maybe even out of this hemisphere. I'll have to think about it. The main thing is getting them out as soon as possible – BEFORE word gets out that we're leaving."

Jason nods silently in agreement as he and Sonny head back into the ICU. As they walk into Alexis's cubicle, both Alexis and Courtney look up at them expectantly.

"Well? What's up?" Alexis demands, in mock irritation, but with her eyes twinkling. "What were you two talking about and conspiring out there?"

Sonny shakes his head as he goes over to Alexis's bedside, and gently kisses her on the top of her head. "Nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Why don't you get some sleep? You've just come through a major ordeal. You really need to just rest………."

"Speaking of rest……….." interrupts Jason, looking directly at Sonny. "Sonny, you really should get out of here for a little while, and get some REAL rest too – at home. Alexis is awake now, and Courtney and I are here, and we'll stay as long as you need us to."

Sonny sighs, looking very doubtful. "Oh, I don't know….." he starts to say, before Alexis speaks up.

"Sonny, Jason's right!" Alexis blurts out. "You need to take a break now, because no offense, but you stink – literally!"

"HEY!" exclaims Sonny, pretending to be hurt & offended. "I've been here with you, and it's not like I had a chance to shower or anything. I can't really be expected to smell like a bouquet of roses, now can I? I've been at the hospital since you were brought in!"

Alexis nods. "That's exactly my point, Sonny!" she declares, in triumph. "You've been here for over 18 hours. You really need to get away for a while. I'll be fine, I promise! Go home, get some rest, take a shower, eat a decent meal, spend some quality time with your son, and then come back fresh, tomorrow morning."

"I don't know, Alexis." Sonny murmurs hesitantly. "I promised that I'd never leave you."

Alexis rolls her eyes in exasperation. "First of all, Sonny, if you planned to stick to that promise, I bet that before the day is out, we'd end up driving each other crazy – crazier than we both already are. I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?"

Alexis pauses for a moment before continuing. "Now what you're going to do is, leave this hospital, go home and not come back until tomorrow morning."

"But Alexis…………….."

"I mean it, Sonny. I'm fine, and I will be all right. Now go home. Eat a good meal, play with Michael, put him to bed and then get some sleep yourself. Then in the morning, take a shower, have breakfast with Michael, spend some quality time with him, and then you can come back here. But I don't want to see you again until all that is done. Got it?

Sonny shrugs in defeat. "Oh, okay!" he grumbles, turning to Jason & Courtney. "You're both going to stay here with Alexis, right?"

"Of course! As long as you need us to." Courtney nods. "But what if they try to kick us out."

Sonny looks alarmed for a moment before turning to his partner and best friend. "Jason, can you take care of it? Or should I just ask Monica & Tony for permission for you and Courtney to stay?"

"No, its okay," answers Jason. "I can handle it."

"Thanks, man!" Sonny says as turns to Alexis. "All right, Lex, I'm going to go then. Just rest and I'll be back in the morning."

Sonny bends over the bed, kissing Alexis passionately on the lips. "I'll see you soon! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, sweetie." Alexis smiles. "Rest up and come back soon!"

"You got it!" Sonny promises. "Jason, Courtney, I'll see you later. Thanks so much for staying with Alexis."

Courtney and Jason nod. "No problem! Get some rest."

"Will do!" Sonny says, smiling, as he blows a couple more kisses to Alexis, before walking out of the ICU. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, he walks out into the cool summer night.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax), "Reeric" (Ric/Reese)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me! (This darn site won't let me post my email addy in my stories, but there is a link to my email on my bio/profile page. You can get to it by clicking on my name above. Or you can get it from the Author's Notes in Chapters 1 - 4)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the hospital, Sonny walks out into the cool August night and towards his limo. On the way home, he tries to mentally come up with a list, in his mind, of safe places where he and Jason can send Alexis, Michael, and Courtney. Although he has safe-houses everywhere, he doesn't know how many, and which ones his enemies could have come to find out about. Sonny sighs to himself as he racks his brain trying to think of a safe haven for his sister, his son, and his best friend/lawyer/lover & mother of his child.

As the limo pulls into Harborview Towers, Sonny glances at his watch. 10:45. _Damn!_ Sonny thinks to himself. _Michael is probably already in bed and fast asleep!_ When Sonny enters his penthouse, the apartment is in pitch-black darkness. Flipping on the lights, he heads over to his bar, and pours himself a scotch before settling himself on the sofa with an exhausted sigh. Sonny closes his eyes, continuing to ponder the events of the last few days.

Several minutes later, he opens his eyes, and gulping down the rest of his drink, he wanders into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Opening the refrigerator, he finds a pan of leftover pasta and chicken, and grabs a can of Sprite, before walking over to the microwave to warm up his meal. After he finishes eating, he rinses off the pan, and the plate and silverware he used, and sticks them in the dishwasher before turning it on, and heading upstairs.

On the way to his room, he pauses by Michael's door for a couple of moments, before very slowly easing it open. As the glimmer of light from the hallway seeps in, softly illuminating the room, Sonny tiptoes over to Michael's bed, where he is curled up under the covers, fast asleep, and grasping the edges of the bed-sheets and comforter between his fingers. Sonny gently brushes a few strands of hair away from his forehead, before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, Michael," he murmurs softly. "I love you so much. No matter what happens, you are my son, you will always be my son, and I will always love you. But I promise that from now on, I am going to put you and everyone else I love, first. Above everything else. From now on, I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe and do what is in your best interests. I promise you that."

Sonny bends over his son, caressing his face a couple of times, before straightening up, and quietly creeping out of the room.

"Good night, son. Sleep tight, and may none of the world's pain, or consequences of my sins touch you ever again," he whispers, as softly closing the door behind him, yet leaving it slightly ajar, Sonny heads down the hall to his room.

Back in his bedroom, Sonny gets ready for bed. After quickly washing up, brushing his teeth and changing into a pair of comfy pajamas, he slides under the silky satin sheets. Exhausted by the events of the last several days, Sonny is fast asleep within minutes. He sleeps restfully, dreaming about his true love, Alexis, and their child. When Sonny awakens the next morning, the sun is shining brightly through his window, and birds are chirping happily outside.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny turns over, looking at the clock on his bedside table. 9:15. Groaning, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, then reaches for the phone, and dials Jason's cell number.

_Ring_. _Ring_._ Ring_.

Back at the hospital, Jason is sitting in an uncomfortable wooden & plastic hospital chair, with Courtney curled up asleep, in a chair next to him, her head resting on his chest and shoulder. He is rolling his neck around, trying to get out all the kinks, when he hears his phone ringing in his pocket. With a quick glance at Alexis, who is also sleeping, Jason slowly and gently eases Courtney off him without waking her, before quietly stepping out of the I.C.U. and into the hall.

Out in the hall, Jason stands at the ICU window, and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and flips it open. "Jason Morgan."

"Hey, Jason. It's me," murmurs Sonny huskily. "What's up? How is Alexis doing?"

"She's fine, Sonny." Jason replies, glancing into the ICU, where Courtney and Alexis are both fast asleep, with Courtney sitting in a hospital chair, her upper body bent over Alexis's bed. "Monica and Tony both came by earlier to check on Alexis. They both said she's fine, and doing well, but just in case, they've scheduled a consultation with Dr. Bonds, and Dr. Meadows, for later today……….."

"At what time?" interrupts Sonny, impatiently. "I want to be there. From now on, I ALWAYS want to be there for Alexis and our baby."

"Of course!" nods Jason. "I understand. I wouldn't expect any less of you. Dr. Bonds & Dr. Meadows are coming at 2. Alexis and Courtney are both sleeping right now. Alexis woke up really early, like at 5:30, and she and Courtney chatted for a while. She was awake when Monica and Tony came by at 7:30, but then she dozed off again soon after they left."

"That's good. Alexis needs all the rest she can get. She's had a really rough few days."

"Yeah." Jason agrees. "So what are your plans now?"

Sonny shrugs, sighing heavily. "As much as I want to rush back over there, right now, I really should spend some time with Michael," he says softly. "I've barely seen him the last 2 days. So since Alexis is doing well, and is sleeping, anyway, I'll just do what she asked, and have breakfast with Michael and spend the morning with him, and then I'll come to the hospital after lunch, around 12:30 or 1."

"All right – sounds good. If you want, Courtney and I will stay until you get here," promises Jason. "If that's what you want, that is."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks!" Sonny says gratefully. "I really appreciate it, man!"

"No problem!"

"Thanks!" smiles Sonny. "So I'll talk to you later, then."

Jason nods. "Yeah, talk to you later." He says, as he and Sonny both hang up their phones at the same time.

After Sonny hangs up with Jason, he puts the cordless phone back on its charging stand, and after grabbing a set of clothes from his closet, he heads to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. In the bathroom, he turns on the shower, and adjusts the taps, letting the water run and get warm while he brushes his teeth, uses the toilet and shaves.

Peeling off his pajamas, which he tosses into the hamper, Sonny steps into the shower, letting the stream of warm, soothing water roll over him. He lingers under the shower for several moments, enjoying the luxurious feeling of the water set at exactly the perfect temperature, before grabbing the soap and washing up. Sonny picks up the bottle of shampoo and conditioner in one, and pours it into his hand before rubbing it all through his hair, and rinsing off.

After a few more moments in the shower, standing under the water, Sonny turns off the tap, and sliding, the glass shower door open just a little bit, he reaches for his towel and bathrobe hanging on the towel bar on the other side of the shower door. Sonny puts on his bathrobe, and loops the towel around the back of his neck, before opening the shower door all the way, and stepping out. After drying off and getting dressed, he heads downstairs.

When Sonny walks into the kitchen, Michael is sitting at the table, munching from a bowl. "Hey, Michael!" he says brightly. "Good morning!"

"Dad!" exclaims Michael happily, jumping up from his seat, running over and throwing his arms around Sonny. "When did you get back? Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jason said you were at the hospital with Miss. Davis! Is she all right? Did she get to go home yet? Is that why you're home now?"

Sonny chuckles in spite of himself. "Whoa, hold on there! One question at a time!" he says, putting his hand up to slow Michael down. "I got back last night, but you were already in bed, fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up. I was with Ms. Davis at the hospital and she is much better now, but she can't go home yet. So later, after lunch, I'm going to go back to the hospital to be with her. But since Ms. Davis is much better, and I've hardly seen you the last couple days, I came home to spend some time with you."

"I'm glad you're home, Dad!" Michael says, hugging Sonny. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Michael! That's why I came home, to spend the morning with you," explains Sonny, before eyeing the contents of Michael's bowl, and frowning. "What are you having for breakfast? Cap'n Crunch?"

Michael looks down silently. When he doesn't answer, Sonny continues. "You know I don't like you eating junk like that!" he scolds his son. "Once in a while is okay, but the box is already half-empty!"

"But, Dad!" Michael protests, as Sonny picks up the opened box of cereal, and folding down the inner bag tightly and securing it with a clip, he puts it away on the top of the cabinet where Michael cannot reach it without adult help." That's not fair! I hardly had any of that cereal! Mom ate most of it! It's not fair!"

Sonny sighs heavily. "_Carly's choices and influence have really rubbed off on him_," he thinks to himself. "_Thank God she is out of our lives! Now, with Alexis, there's still time to reform him before its too late!_"

"Listen, Michael." Sonny says trying to keep from losing patience with the whining Michael. "I came home just specially to spend time with you, and I really don't want to get into an argument. So what do you say you forget about that sugarcoated cereal, and I make you a great REAL breakfast. Then after we eat, we can go to the park, spend a couple of hours together, and maybe have lunch at Kelly's before I have to go back to the hospital. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, its fine." Michael answers, nodding. "What are you going to make for breakfast?"

Sonny smiles at his son. "What would you like – besides that sugary junk cereal?"

"Pancakes!" declares Michael energetically. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Pancakes, it is then!" Sonny says, heading over to the cupboard. "But I'm only going to put the chocolate chips in for the last little bit of the batter. The other pancakes you have to eat with fruit. Is that a deal?"

Michael makes a face. "Fruit, yuck!" he groans. "Can I at least have it with butter and syrup, instead?"

"Oh, all right!" Sonny sighs, in no mood to get into another prolonged discussion with Michael. "Just a little though. Not too much – and you still have to eat at least one piece of fruit with it. You can have any of the fruit you want, but you have to at least have one."

"Fine!" grumbles Michael, as Sonny starts heating up the stove, and making the pancake batter. When the pancakes are done, he and Michael sit down at the table to eat.

Sonny and Michael are in the middle of breakfast, when Francis pops his head into the kitchen. "Boss, there's someone out in the hall to see you."

"I'm busy right now, Francis." Sonny says, with a frown. "I'm spending time with my son. Who is it?"

"He says he has to talk to you – that it's really important." Francis explains, apologetically. "He says his name is Ric Lansing."

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………………………..


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Notes & Disclaimers: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

The GH characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 5 chapters.

In this story, Ric is a **GOOD** guy, and unlike on the show, he never showed up with a hidden agenda to take down Sonny. Although he IS STILL Sonny's brother, and a lawyer, NONE of that believing that Adella gave him up in favor of Sonny EVER happened. Instead, Ric just grew up thinking his parents were divorced, and he NEVER knew, until recently, that he even had a half brother. As a result, he NEVER hated Sonny or grew up resenting him, and so obviously NONE of the evil things that Ric did on the show (Panic Room, what he did to Courtney, Elizabeth and others, etc.) really ever happened. In other words, Ric is just a regular, normal, basically nice, good guy, who only wants to reconnect with Sonny, the brother he never knew he had, and develop the kind of "brotherly" relationship that they have on-screen now.

Also, Ric is married to Reese Marshall, in this story. However, unlike on the show, Reese Marshall had NO previous connection with Carly or anyone else in Port Charles, and even though she is an FBI agent. Reese has NOT been assigned to the Organized Crimes division, investigating mob activities. Instead she works in a TOTALLY SEPARATE department, and so therefore she is NOT trying to take down Sonny. She is just a woman, married to Ric, who happens to be an FBI agent/lawyer.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairing(s): "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "Sax" (Skye/Jax), "Reeric" (Ric/Reese)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny looks at Francis blankly. "I don't know any Ric Lansing."

"I know," Francis answers, with a slight nod. "But he says it's very urgent."

"All right, tell him to wait in the living room. I'll be right there." Sonny sighs heavily as he stands up from the table, and turns to his son. "Michael, is it okay if I go out and talk to this guy for a few minutes? I promise that after this, we'll spend the rest of the morning together – with no more interruptions. Okay?"

Michael nods, between bites of buttered, syrupy pancakes. "Yeah, okay," he mumbles, continuing to eat as Sonny leaves the kitchen and heads into the living room.

In the living room, a tall, dark-haired man is standing next to the sofa, unsure of whether to sit down, without an invitation to do so, while Francis stands nearby. The man immediately turns towards the sound of the footsteps, when he hears Sonny enter the room.

"I'm Sonny Corinthos," Sonny says, introducing himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I'm Ric Lansing," answers the man, extending his hand, which Sonny shakes.

"So you said you want to see me?"

Ric takes a deep breath. "Yes, um, I'm not really sure how to say this…" he mumbles nervously. "Maybe we should sit down, first."

"All right," agrees Sonny, with a raised eyebrow, as he and Ric sit down on the sofa. "Now then, you said you had something urgent and important to tell me? What is it that you have to say?"

Ric swallows hard, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before speaking. "It's about the explosion at your warehouse. I have some information………"

Meanwhile, back at General Hospital, in the ICU, both Alexis and Courtney have awakened, and are chatting animatedly, like the best of friends. During a lull in the conversation, Alexis turns to Jason, with an apologetic look.

"Jason, I just want to apologize for what I said and did to you at my sister's memorial," she murmurs remorsefully. "I am so sorry. I realize now that neither you, nor Sonny, nor Roy were responsible for Kristina's death. I was just so upset and out of control. I am so sorry for everything - for blaming you, and humiliating you in front of everyone. It was totally uncalled for. It's not your fault that Kristina was killed. It was this evil Alcazar's doing, and he is the ONLY one to blame – the ONLY one responsible. I truly apologize for everything, and hope you can forgive me."

Jason nods, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "It's all right, Alexis. There's absolutely nothing to forgive," he answers. "Under the circumstances, everything that happened was totally understandable. You were distraught. You've just lost your sister, and it's only natural for you to want to lash out at someone, anyone. I know if anything happened to Emily, I'd probably do the same thing, and want to rip out the guts of everyone and anyone I thought was responsible. Sonny and I both understand completely and we don't blame you for what happened. Sonny loves you, and this baby more than anything in the world."

"I know," admits Alexis quietly. "I love Sonny and our child more than anything in the world, too!"

"Then NOTHING else matters!" Jason states firmly. "All the past mistakes, the harsh words, the lies, the secrets and all the recriminations, none of it is important anymore. Sonny loves you, you love him, and you now have a child together who you both love, and who deserves a safe and stable, loving, happy home. That's all that matters."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Alexis teases, with a twinkle in her eye.

Jason cracks a small smile. "By hanging around you!" he jokes, before becoming straight-faced again. "Seriously, though, this is a fresh start for all of us. Carly is gone, and she will never harass you or any of us ever again. Most importantly, Sonny loves you, just like I love Courtney, and from now on, we're going to do whatever it takes to protect those we love and care about, even if it means giving up all our power and money."

Courtney gasps in surprise, as Alexis looks at Jason knowingly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah," says Jason softly. "Sonny and I are both leaving the business – permanently. We'll do anything to keep you, Courtney, our children, and everyone else we love and care about away from the danger, violence, crime and death that surround this life. So we're getting out, and going legit. For good!"

As Courtney runs up to Jason and throws her arms around him, kissing him passionately on the lips, Alexis nods in understanding, as she flashes back to the conversation with her sister, while comatose. "So that's what she meant, " she thinks to herself. "Thanks so much, Kristina!"

Back at the penthouse, Sonny looks at Ric curiously. "You have news about the explosion at my warehouse?" he asks. "So what is it that you want in exchange for revealing this information? Money? Protection? What are you asking for in return?"

"Not a thing!" Ric shakes his head insistently. "Absolutely nothing! I don't need or want anything!"

Sonny raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Nothing?" he repeats skeptically. "Then why are you coming forward?"

"Because I have information about the bombing of your warehouse, that killed Kristina Cassadine – who I happen to know, was the sister of Alexis Davis, your former lawyer, and one-time close personal friend. Ms. Davis's outburst towards you, your right-hand man, Jason Morgan, and Roy DiLucca, has been the talk of the town the past few days. Not to mention all the rumors of a secret sexual relationship with Ms. Davis………."

"What's your point, Mr. Lansing?" Sonny interrupts, in a terse tone. "I don't have all day. Why is it that exactly that you're here?"

"Well, like I said, I have information, and I'm sure that you want to catch whoever is responsible for the blast that killed Alexis Davis's sister, and make them pay, and pay dearly," explains Ric honestly. "I can make that happen. I know who is behind the bombing, and why. I'm here because I think you could really use this information."

Sonny shakes his head dubiously. "I don't get it, Mr. Lansing," he murmurs, his voice full of doubt and suspicion. "Why would you be giving me this information, if you want nothing in return? What's in it for you? Of all the people to go to, why are you coming to me?"

Ric pauses for several seconds, sighing, clearing his throat, and taking a deep breath before speaking. "Because, Sonny, you're my brother."

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
